My Poor Emily
by gleeageplayanon
Summary: Prompt from Boris Yeltsin. After the death of her father, Emily has a very hard time coping. What happens when Alison shows up to take care of her? AU while Emily is at school during the time jump. Contains non-sexual ageplay. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from Boris Yeltsin: Something traumatic (eg. Her father's death) happens to Emily causing her to regress and Alison takes care of her.**

Emily was at college in California when she got a call from her mother that changed everything. While away in Afghanistan, her father had been killed in action. She was able to stay strong through his funeral and be there for her mother, but by the time that she returned to school, she was worn. For a few weeks, she tried going to classes and continuing her life, but she soon broke.

One day, when Emily's roommate came back into their dorm room from a weekend spent away, she was shocked by the state of her roommate. Emily was sobbing, cocooned in the blankets on her bed, and from the look of her hair, hadn't showered in days. The confused girl tried to calm the girl down, "Hey Em? What's wrong? Do you want me to call someone?" Emily simply cried out, "Daddy! I want my daddy!" Unsure of how to handle this, her roommate racked her brain to think of someone she could call. She faintly remembered a night where Emily had called out for someone in her sleep, and quickly grabbed the girl's phone to find the number she was looking for. "Alison?," she questioned when the girl answered the phone, "it's Emily's roommate. She's really upset. Come quick."v

Alison, concerned about what could possibly be going on with her friend, took the next flight to California and went straight to Emily's school. Her heart broke when she walked into the room. Sure, she had seen Emily cry before, heck, she had made Emily cry before, but this was different. Her entire body was being wracked by her sobs, and she hadn't even looked up when Alison walked in the room. As Alison inched closer to the bed, Emily's roommate stepped out to give the two some privacy.

"Hey Em," Alison started as she gently placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, "it's Ali. Your roommate called me, she said you were upset about something. You want to tell me what's going on?" Emily simply shook her head.

"My poor Emily, what's going on here? Come on, let's get you up and showered, I bet that'll make you feel a little better." Alison gently slid her hand down Emily's back and pushed the girl up into a seated position on her bed. Alison grabbed Emily's shower caddy and towel and some clean clothes before grabbing Emily's hand and leading her down the hallway.

When they got to the communal bathroom down the hall, Alison checked to make sure it was empty before locking them in there alone. Standing in front of Alison, Emily looked pitiful. Her clothes hung loosely from her frame, her swollen, red eyes were joined by dark bags underneath, and she clearly hadn't showered in days.

Alison went into one of the stalls and started a shower for the broken girl, guiding her in that direction. "Alright, arms up," Alison said as she pulled Emily's shirt over her head. "Bra on or off?" she asked, trying to maintain some modesty. Emily didn't answer so she decided to leave it. As Alison hooked her fingers the waistband of Emily's pants, she noticed that they felt a bit cold and damp. As she pulled them down, she saw the state of Emily's underwear. So much for modesty, she thought, as she pulled them down too. She saw that the girl had started to get a bit of a rash, and her face crinkled in sympathy. "Em," she started as she raised the girl's chin to meet her gaze, "how long have you been in these wet pants? I know you're hurting but that can't have been comfortable."

Alison gently rubbed the back of the still sobbing girl, before unhooking her bra and guiding her under the stream of water. Standing outside the shower, Alison opened Emily's shower caddy and pulled out some soap and a rag. She tried to hand the items to the girl, but Emily just stood there. Alison gave in and decided to wash her down herself.

She started with the girls shoulders and worked her way down. When she got to the girl's center, Emily let out a whimper of pain as the soap stung over her rash. "I'm sorry, Em, but I have to get you clean" Alison said as she finished washing her body. Alison started to massage shampoo into the girl's scalp, and Emily quieted, before sobbing out, "my..my d..dad used to do this!" and pulling away from Alison.

At this point, Alison didn't care if Emily was soaking wet in the shower, and she pulled the naked, wet girl into a bone crushing hug. They stayed like this for a few minutes while Emily cried before Alison spoke, "That's what this is all about Em? Your dad? Do you miss him? When will he be home next?" Emily slowly lifted her gaze to look at Alison, "He's never coming home Ali! He's dead! They took him from me! My dad is gone!" With this, Emily pulled away from Alison's hug and dropped to her knees. Alison was taken aback, but knew now was not the time to think about her own feelings, and she knelt down, "Emily. Why didn't you tell us? I am so, so sorry, but you're going to get through this, okay? I'm going to get you through this." With this, Alison pulled the girl back to her feet and quickly wrapped her in a towel before drying her off and slipping her into some fresh clothes.

Emily just sighed as she was led down the hallway. Alison grabbed her things and a few changes of clothes from Emily's room before leading the girl down to her rental car and driving to a nearby hotel. On the ride over, Emily simply stared out the window, emotionless. When they got there, Alison squeezed her hand, "We're going to stay here for a little while. I think you need to get away for a bit, and I'm going to make sure you're okay."

Alison booked a room before dragging the defeated girl to the elevator. When they got to their room, Alison sat Emily down on the bed, chucking her under the chin to get her to meet her gaze. "You're okay, Em. You're going to be okay."

Alison quickly excused herself to the bathroom and Emily stayed seated on the edge of one of the beds. When Allison came out a minute later, Emily was still emotionless, but she was now sitting in a large puddle. Alison sighed, "Em, why didn't you tell me you had to go? Come on, we have to get you changed." She led the girl into the bathroom and stripped off her wet pants. She turned on the tap and wet the rag before wiping down the poor girl's legs. Once she was cleaned off, Alison put Emily in some new clothes before tucking her into the other bed.

"I'm going to run to the store, stay here and nap," Alison said before kissing Emily's forehead and walking out the door.

On her way to the store to pick up some of Emily's favorite snacks and some food for them both, Alison began to think. There was something strange about Emily's behavior and she certainly was in no state to care for herself. She remembered something she had read about online once: age regression. She remembered that some adults liked to act like children to try to escape the nasty realities of life. Thinking Emily seemed rather infantile, she decided she wanted to give it a try, picking up some diapers, wipes, powder, pacifiers, bottles, and other things to keep her baby busy before quickly getting back to her friend.

"Hey Em?" she said as she opened up the door to their room. She didn't hear a response, and smiled when she saw her friend sleeping soundly under the fluffy white blankets. She placed some of the food she had bought in the fridge and then began to take some of the supplies out of the bags.

Once everything was laid out, Alison decided to wake her friend up, hoping to not spoil her sleep later that night. "Emily, it's time to wake up sweet girl," she whispered as she shook her shoulder lightly. Emily whimpered and rolled over. "Come on, Em, let's wake up or you won't be able to sleep tonight."

Emily opened her eyes and stared up at Alison. "Why are you being so nice to me, Ali?," she asked. "Oh Em, I love you and I'm here for you when you need me. Always. It seems you haven't really been taking care of yourself very much lately and I think maybe you could use some help. Now, I know you're tired but I want you to be able to sleep tonight so we're going to get up now, okay?" Emily simply nodded.

Alison bent down and Emily wrapped her arms around her neck. She pulled the girl up off the bed and into a tight hug. "I'm so worried about you Em, but I'm here now and we're going to get you through this, I promise," Alison spoke lightly. "Now, I bought you some food and I want you to eat. You look so thin Em," she said with a sigh, leading the girl over to sit at the hotel desk. "Stay here and I'll get you something to eat."

She walked over to the bags she has brought in and pulled out what she needed to make one of Emily's favorites, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She brought the sandwich over to Emily, who simply stated straight ahead. "Hey you," she said placing her arm around the girl's shoulders, "you have to eat for me okay? I don't want to watch you starve. Take a bite please." Alison waited for Emily to pick up the sandwich and take a bite, but she didn't. She picked up the sandwich herself and lifted it to Emily's mouth, "here Em, open. You need to eat okay?" Emily just shrugged, but finally opened her mouth, taking a small bite of the sandwich.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she tasted food for the first time in a few days, and she hungrily ate some more. "There you go, you're doing good Em. Finish up and I want to show you something," Alison said and Emily finished the last few bites of the sandwich that Alison had handed over her.

"Ready?," Alison asked and Emily nodded. Alison grabbed her hands and led the girl to sit on the edge of the bed. Emily caught a glimpse of the items that Alison had purchased on the way to bed and stopped in her tracks. "Um, Alison, what is all this?" a very confused Emily asked.

"Emily, please, come sit, and I want to talk to you about something," Alison said as she pulled the confused girl to the bed.

Once Emily was seated, Alison spoke. "Emily, as I told you, I'm really worried about you not taking care of yourself and I'm here to help you out. I got to thinking after your earlier accident and I think I came up with something that might help you."

Emily simply looked up at Alison, her eyebrows scrunched.

"Em, have you ever heard of age play or age regression?" Emily shook her head.

"Well, it's something I saw online once, and I think it might be just what you need. Sometimes people act a lot younger than they are to escape for a little while. What do you say you let me take care of you, hmm?"

"You're not joking are you? This isn't some prank?" Emily asked quietly.

Alison sat down next to the girl and pulled her into her chest.

"Come on Em, you know that we're past that. I'm here to help you and I mean that. So what do you say? Are you willing to give this a try?"

Emily thought for a moment before nodding against the girl's chest.

"Alright sweet girl, I'm going to put a diaper on you okay? You can trust me Em, I promise. Lay back"

Emily laid back on the bed as Alison pulled off her pants. A blush spread on her cheeks, but Alison tickled her stomach and she relaxed a bit. "Lift up," Alison told her as she laid the diaper underneath her. Once she was taped in, Alison handed her a pacifier. "Here Em, now relax, and let me take care of you."

"Wait, Ali, what do I call you?"

"That's up to you sweetheart, but you can call me Mama if you want. I want you to be as comfortable as possible, you do what you need. Now, what do you say we watch some tv before getting you to bed?"

Emily nodded quickly and scooted up the bed to sit against the headboard. Alison laughed, "Alright sweet girl."

Alison climbed onto the bed and sat next to her new baby girl. "Here," she said, patting her lap, and Emily turned, resting her head on her mama's lap. Alison reached down and pulled some stray hairs out of Emily's face.

They laid there for a while until Emily reached her hand up and placed it on Alison's breast. "Mama?" she asked.

"Yes baby, is something wrong?

"Nah, mama!" Emily said, pulling on Alison's shirt and patting her chest.

Alison couldn't help but smile as it seemed like Emily had slipped fully into her infantile mindset. "Oh baby, you want milk? I'm sorry, there's nothing in there! But I can get you a bottle if you want some milk. What do you say?"

"Milky!" Emily yelled, sitting up and allowing Alison to get up. "Alright baby girl, I'm going to go get you a bottle."

Alison warmed some milk up in the hotel microwave and brought it back to Emily in bed. "Here you go, Em," she said as she sat on the bed. Emily crawled into Alison's lap and Alison placed the bottle to her lips. Emily suckled softly on the bottle and Alison stroked her hair.

When all the milk was gone, Alison sat the girl up. "Hey baby, let's burp you," she said, pulling the girl up and leaning her over her shoulder. Alison tapped her back lightly until she let out a soft burp. "That a girl," she said as she lowered the girl back onto the bed and placed her head on her lap.

Emily seemed quite happy watching the cartoons on the screen, and Alison's heart was warmed every time she giggled. After another hour, Emily grew tired, and let out a big yawn. "Alright Em, ready for bed? Let's get you changed," Alison said before standing up and grabbing a tank top and shorts for Emily to sleep in.

"Do you need a diaper change baby?"

"Pee!" Emily replied with a cheeky smile.

"Come here, let's get you all dry," Alison said, tapping the bed for Emily to lay down. After a quick change, Emily was powdered, rediapered, and changed into her pajamas. "Into bed you go sweet girl," Alison said as she pulled back the sheets and Emily crawled in.

"Mama," Emily smiled as she curled up under the blankets and Alison handed her a pacifier. "Yes baby, I'll be in bed soon, let me go get ready," Alison said as she went off to the bathroom. When she returned, Emily was already asleep. Alison crawled into the bed and pulled the girl close to her, kissing her brown locks. "Goodnight baby girl."

That night, Alison was woken up by Emily's whimpers. The girl next to her was calling out her dad's name and tossing around on the bed. Alison didn't want to wake her up, so she simply wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her into a hug. Without waking up, Emily's cries stopped and she stilled.

"You're alright Em, Mama's here, you're alright," Alison cooed to the sleeping girl.

A few hours later, Emily woke up still curled into Alison's chest. She was cold and wet and wanted her mama to change her. "Ma, wet!" she yelled, shaking Alison roughly, "wet, mama, change!"

Alison woke up quite suddenly, and it took her a few seconds to process her surroundings. "Mama change pees!" she heard, and immediately realized who must've woken her up. "Good morning Em, let's get you changed and have some breakfast."

"Yums!" Emily giggled excitedly.

After she was changed, Emily sat on the bed and swung her legs while she waited for Alison to come back from the lobby with their breakfast.

"Hey baby," Alison said when she walked into the room, "I brought you some yummy breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Hungry, yum!"

Alison cut up some pancakes for her baby and fed them to her slowly. "I'm so happy you're eating again, Em." Emily simply smiled. While Alison was eating some of her own food, Emily sneakily reached over and grabbed some sausage links, quickly shoving one in her mouth. "Hey you little monkey, slow down, it's not going anywhere, I promise," Alison said to the hungry girl.

When they were finished eating, Alison grabbed a wipe to clean off Emily's hands and face. "Alright pretty girl, I bought you some coloring books, sit down at the desk and I'll grab you some crayons." Emily did as she was told and sat down at the desk. When she was given the coloring book and crayons, she immediately got to work, her brow wrinkled in concentration. Alison simply shook her head and smiled at the girl.

About an hour later, Emily cried out, "Ma!" and Alison walked over to see what was going on. "Done?" she asked the girl, who nodded. "Alright Em, do you want a bottle?" she asked, and the girl instantly perked up, "Milky!" Alison went to warm up the milk with Emily in tow. When the bottled was filled and warm, she led her baby to the bed and sat down against the headboard, pulling her onto her lap. "Here you go," she said placing the nipple between the girl's lips.

Emily's eyes were closed as she suckled calmly. Alison felt her lap get warm as the girl drank, but decided to let her finish her bottle before getting her changed. When Emily was finished, she looked up sadly at her mama. "More?" she asked. "Not now baby, you can have another bottle before bed. Now I know someone who could use a dry diaper. Up!" Alison said before sitting the girl up and repositioning her on the bed.

Alison quickly got to work discarding the wet diaper and wiping Emily down before powdering her and taping on a new diaper. When she was finished, she decided to let the girl relax and watch some more cartoons. When Alison turned on the tv, Emily rolled over onto her stomach, turned her feet towards the pillows, and propped her head up in her hands. Her mama sat down next to her and rubbed her back lightly saying, "I'm so sorry you've had such a hard time recently Em, but we're gonna get you through this. You're such a good girl."

When lunchtime rolled around, Emily was still happily watching cartoons so Alison carefully got up and made some lunch for them both. On the menu today was ham and cheese sandwiches, another favorite of Emily's. "Alright baby, lunch is ready," she called out, "can you come sit at the desk and eat for me?" Emily smiled and hopped over to the desk before sitting down and expectantly looking up at Alison. "Yums?" "Yes baby, yums," Alison said placing the sandwich in the front of the girl and cutting it into finger sized pieces. "Now, eat slowly baby, I don't want you making yourself sick."

When Emily finished eating, she quickly grew bored. "Mama, toons?" she asked. "Sure baby, go ahead and get on the bed and mama will turn them back on." Once Emily was settled, Alison sat down next to her and cuddled her close and gave her a pacifier to suck on while they watched.

Alison excused herself to the bathroom after a few episodes and left Emily unattended on the bed. Being the curious baby that she was, Emily got up and went to explore in the bags that Alison had brought in the day before. When Emily found a bag of mini Snickers, she quickly ripped it open and began to eat one after another. When Alison came out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see the girl sitting on the floor and not on the bed. When Emily saw her mama, she quickly tried to finish the candy in her mouth and hid the bag behind her back.

"Hey you, what are you getting yourself into?" Alison asked her as she walked closer and bent down. She saw the half eaten bag of candy on the ground and frowned. "Oh Em, did you eat all of those? You can't be doing things like that, you're going to give yourself a tummy ache," she said as she rubbed the now upset girl's back.

Emily started to cry when her mama pulled her up off the floor and led her back to the bed. "No baby, don't cry, I think it's time for you to take a nap," Alison said as she lifted the covers and tapped the girls bottom to guide her into bed. Alison placed a pacifier in the girl's mouth and kissed her forehead, before leaving the girl to sleep and going to hide away the other snacks she had bought.

Emily slept for about an hour before she woke up and began to cry. "Em, what's wrong?" Alison asked as she rushed to the girl's side. Emily didn't answer and instead continued to cry. Alison noticed that the girl was clutching her stomach. "Oh baby, do you have a tummy ache?" she asked. Emily nodded and sobbed out "Tummy!" as Alison came over and rubbed her shoulders.

"Are you going to get sick baby?" she asked and Emily just shook her head.

"Do you have to go potty?"she tried next and Emily nodded.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom baby? I'll take you." Emily just frowned.

"Well baby, you are wearing a diaper, and I don't mind. You do what you need, okay?" Alison said as she crawled into the bed and pulled the sobbing girl backward into her, reaching her arms around to rub her stomach. "Relax baby, you're okay, it's just a tummy ache, you'll feel better soon," she cooed into her ear, but the girl continued to cry.

"Tell you what," she tried, "how about when you're done you take a nice bubble bath?" The still crying girl nodded at this and Alison smiled. "That's my girl, now relax baby and it'll be over soon." With Alison rubbing her stomach, Emily relaxed and began to mess her diaper. It wasn't a pleasant experience for either girl, but for the sake of her baby's comfort, Alison ignored the weirdness and continued to coo into her ear. "That's a good girl Em, let it out baby and you'll feel so much better. You're a good girl, it'll be over soon, just relax." Emily just whimpered when she was done.

"All done Em? Do you feel better?" Alison asked as she moved her hands back to rub the girl's shoulders. Emily nodded but turned to look to face her mama, with a defeated look on her face. "Icky," she whined. "Hey baby, don't look like that," Alison started, "I know it's icky but we're going to get you nice and clean and you're going to have a nice warm bath. Come on."

Alison got out of the bed and pulled the girl with her into the bathroom. She pulled up Emily's hair and had the girl stand in the shower before she stripped off her clothes and soiled diaper. Once Emily was naked, Alison turned on the shower and began rinsing her off. After she was rinsed off and washed, Alison stopped the drain and started to fill the bath. "You can sit down now baby," she said and Emily lowered herself to the ground. Once the bath was filled, she added some bubble bath.

When Emily saw the bubbles, her mood instantly lightened and she began to play with them, much to Alison's delight. "There's my baby girl," she said as she knelt down next to the bath and stroked Emily's face. She sat back and watched as Emily played in the water until it grew cold. Alison drained the bath and grabbed a towel, and her baby girl instantly stood up and cuddled into the towel and into her mama.

When Emily was dried and rediapered, it was time for dinner, but Alison didn't want to upset her stomach anymore. She decided a bottle would be a good choice and sat Emily on the bed. When Alison returned with warm milk and sat herself down on the bed, Emily instantly crawled into her lap.

As Alison cradled her and fed her, she realized that caring for Emily was something that she need too. "I love you my sweet Emily," she whispered into the girl's ear before kissing her forehead. Emily just smiled around her bottle and looked up to Alison lovingly. "Love mama," she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this chapter is long, and is a little squicky. It discusses some more embarrassing, personal problems that come with this lifestyle as well as Emily's past. Please do not criticize if this is not your type of story. I simply prefer to focus on the problems and speed through the good in between a bit.**

For the first time in months, Emily slept comfortably through the night while she was cuddled next to Alison. Her mama woke up first and smiled at the scene next to her: her baby girl curled into her side with a pacifier in her mouth and her long dark hair partially covering her face. Alison reached over and gently brushed the stray hair away, and Emily stirred, opening her eyes with the cutest whine and looking up at her mama.

"Good morning sweet girl," Alison said as she sat up. Emily gave her a cheeky smile as she sat up as well, but her smile faded once she realized how sore and crampy her stomach felt. This didn't go unnoticed by Alison, who became concerned. "Em baby, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Emily shook her head slightly, "Feel icky." "Alright baby, I'm sorry. Can you tell me a little more? What feels icky?" she asked as she rubbed her lower back and Emily leaned into her side. "Tummy icky," she said quietly.

"Still?" Alison asked with concern, "Do you have to go potty again?" Emily shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" Emily shook her head again.

"Well, I'd really like it if you could eat a little something for me anyway, Em. Let's get you in a nice dry diaper and then we'll figure out breakfast," Alison said as she pulled Emily out from under the covers and led her to the bathroom.

Emily laid down on the bathroom floor and Alison knelt between her legs before undoing the tapes and opening her diaper. She frowned at what she saw, but knew it explained how her baby was feeling. "Hey Em, I think I know why you're feeling icky," she started and Emily sat up to look for herself.

Seeing the state of her diaper snapped Emily out of her infantile state immediately, and she quickly became embarrassed that Alison had seen as much as she did. "Oh God Ali, I'm sorry, don't look. I can take care of this. I'm sorry" Emily said as she pulled the diaper closed and tried to stand up in a panic, but Alison held her down. "Emily, relax please, let me just get you clean and then we can get some food into your belly okay? I really don't mind. It's not like I've never had a period before, and it's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said. Emily swallowed and looked up at Alison for a moment before nodding slightly and relaxing enough to release her hold on the front of the diaper and lay back down.

Alison got back to work and began wiping Emily clean. Once she taped her into a new diaper, she leaned forward and kissed her bare stomach, trying to help her back into her infantile mindset. "You know Em, I think a diaper is even better than a pad anyway," she said as she grabbed her baby's hands and pulled her up into a sitting position, "but I know periods are icky and if you need to be changed more often please just let me know and I'll take care of it, okay?" Emily nodded with a slight smile.

Alison went to her own bag and grabbed two painkillers, and handed them to Emily before filling up a plastic cup of water so she could swallow them. "Now," Alison started, "I think I promised someone some breakfast, didn't I?" Emily nodded quickly with a bigger smile. "Do you want to come to the lobby with me and pick out your own cereal or do you want to wait here and I'll get you some?" Alison asked her, and Emily thought for a moment before answering, "With you." "Alright sweet girl, let's go," Alison said as she pulled Emily up off of the floor and held her hand out for the girl.

The two walked hand in hand to the elevator down that hall. Alison couldn't suppress a laugh when Emily ran ahead to press the button once they got close enough. "You're such a goof," she told her baby with a smile when they stepped inside and began their descent to the lobby.

Once they reached the breakfast bar, Alison could tell that Emily was uncomfortable with the amount of people around her, as she clung to her side tightly. "Em," she said as she grabbed a small box of cereal for herself, "pick one." Emily grabbed a box and handed it to Alison who grabbed two foam bowls and poured their breakfast into them. She added milk to her own, but figured Emily would simply eat with her fingers and left her breakfast dry. "Alright you, let's head back upstairs," Alison said, grabbing the bowls and starting towards the elevator, Emily right behind her.

Back in their room, Emily climbed onto the bed and looked to Alison expectantly. "You can sit on the bed and eat if you promise you'll be neat, okay? The other bed is already messy so we need to keep this one clean until the room gets cleaned," Alison said, and Emily nodded but blushed at the mention of her accident. "Here baby," Alison said as she placed the bowl on the bed in front of Emily who smiled, "yum Mama."

Emily munched happily on her cereal and Alison ate her own as well. She knew that housekeeping was going to need to come in and clean their room at some point, especially since it hadn't been done the day before. When she finished her breakfast, she began to pack up some of the diapers and changing supplies, hiding them from plain view. She grabbed one diaper and a small pack of wipes and stuffed them into her purse. Emily noticed this and looked up at her, "We go?" "Yes baby, we need to go somewhere else for a few hours so they can come in and clean. Finish your breakfast and we'll get ready to go," Alison replied before getting herself changed and ready.

Once Emily was finished, she changed the girl into a big, comfortable shirt that was long enough to cover most of the shorts that she was going to be wearing. "Alright you, do you need a change before we go? It's okay if you didn't make peepee yet, I know your diaper is probably still yucky," Alison said, and Emily paused a moment like she was thinking before answering, "change pease." Alison quickly got to work, and when she finished, helped the girl up off of the floor.

They walked down to the rental car and Alison helped Emily buckle her seatbelt before doing her own. "Where we go Mama?" Emily asked before Alison pulled away. "Well, we have to give them a few hours to get our room all fresh and clean again, so I think we should go shopping, and then we'll stop for lunch before we head back. Sound good?" she responded and Emily nodded.

"Hey Em, sweetheart," she said, regaining the girl's attention as she placed a reassuring hand on her leg and tried to get through to the older version of her friend, "we haven't talked about you and how you're feeling very much, and I know you're probably avoiding thinking about what's happened to you. I promise you I will take care of you for as long as you need, but whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here. I want you to be happy Em, and I want to help you get through this, so whatever you need, please tell me." She gave Emily's leg a final squeeze before looking to her for a response. She met Emily's watery eyes and the girl gave her a slight smile of appreciation before turning to look out the window as Alison pulled away.

When Alison pulled into the Target a few miles down the road, she undid her seatbelt and reached over to undo Emily's as well before getting out of the car. As Emily got out, Alison walked around and grabbed her hand before getting a cart. As they walked inside, Emily held onto Alison's hand tightly. "It's alright Em, we're just going to buy some things that we need and then we'll leave. You're okay," Alison told her reassuringly before pulling her in the direction of the healthcare sections. She picked up some more pain relievers, powder, and rash cream before heading to the diaper aisle.

She leaned closer to Emily and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you pick out the ones that you like baby?" before guiding her towards the packages. Emily walked to the shelves with a blush, but picked out some with a floral pattern and brought them back over to Alison and their cart. "Oh, I almost forgot," Alison said quietly, "I'm going to buy you some pull-ups too. You can wear them when we leave the hotel so people won't see, okay?" Emily nodded and stood by the cart while Alison grabbed a few packs.

After putting the packages in the cart, they walked to the toy section and Alison gently guided Emily forward with a hand on her lower back. "Three toys Em, pick whatever you want," Alison smiled at her and she looked back with a wide, but still shy, smile. Alison pushed the cart as she walked quietly behind Emily who was looking through the aisles. She found an I Spy book and a bag of bath toys with bubble bath included and brought them back to Alison before looking for a third item.

Alison watched her carefully while she picked out her third item, an Army action figure. Emily picked it up off of the shelf and she stood and looked at it for a long while before pulling it to her chest. Alison quietly walked up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder to get her attention. As Emily turned to face her, Alison saw a stray tear running down her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing smooth circles on her back. Emily melted into Alison's embrace and began to cry harder. "Shh Em, you're alright," Alison spoke softly, "I've got you." She let Emily cry into her shoulder for a minute or two before she held the girl at arms length and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "Honey, please stop crying. I know you're upset, but why don't you put that in the cart and we'll check out so we can get out of here. We'll get you back to the hotel and all nice and comfy and we can relax, just the two of us," Alison tried. Emily wiped at her face sloppily and Alison brushed her hands away, gently wiping the girl's cheeks herself. "Good?" Alison asked her after kissing her forehead once her face was dry, and she received a single slow nod in return. Alison rubbed her shoulder one last time before grabbing her hand and pushing the cart to checkout.

Emily was able to hold herself together until they were out of the store, but just as Alison reached over to buckle her seatbelt once more, the dam broke and she began to cry again. Alison's heart broke, watching Emily so upset over something that no one could fix. She knew that she needed to stay strong for the other girl, so she reached over and grabbed one of the girl's hands, rubbing her thumb over it slowly. "Oh Emily," she started, leaning towards the girl and using her other hand to gently turn her chin to face her, "my poor girl. What can I do to help you, hmm? I hate seeing you so upset sweetheart. Please baby, I need you to try to relax. You're going to be alright Em, I promise you. You're going to be okay." Alison reached into her purse for a tissue and wiped the girl's face, attempting to stop the flow of tears, "Shh baby, relax, shhh." Luckily, Emily's cries quieted and her eyes to began to dry, though her breathing remained uneven.

Alison looked over to her with a sympathetic gaze, but removed her hand from Emily's and put the car in drive. She headed back in the direction of their hotel, with the intention of stopping at the McDonalds on the way. As upset as Emily was, Alison didn't want her to slip back into the state that she found her in, and she needed to continue encouraging the girl to eat. Emily turned to look out the window as Alison drove, glancing back towards her when she saw where they had pulled up to. "Don't worry Em," Alison said, "I'm just going to go through the drive thru real quick and get us something to eat. I'll get you back to the hotel in just a minute." Emily turned and looked back outside, still breathing as if the tears could begin again any moment.

Alison paid for their food and began the short drive back to their hotel. She placed her hand on Emily's thigh and gave it a squeeze in what she though was a comforting motion. Instead, the contact was enough to start the tears once again. Emily began to sob loudly, and Alison didn't know what to do other than continue to drive to get them there sooner rather than later. "Emily," she tried, "breathe sweetie. We're almost there, and you're going to get some cuddle time with Mama as soon as we do. You're okay. Try to breathe."

Just as Alison pulled into the hotel, Emily's sobs became so strong that she began to hiccup and clutch her chest. Alison grew worried at this point and quickly pulled into a parking spot. She undid her seatbelt and leaned over to rub Emily's back softly. "You're going to make yourself sick baby, I need you to breathe for me. Please Em, you're okay. I'm here and you're okay, try to take deep breaths for me sweetheart," Alison pleaded, but Emily gagged several times before spitting up onto herself. Alison prayed that she wasn't about to really vomit and began to get flustered herself, "Emily, please baby, stop crying. You're okay," she pleaded again.

She quickly got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side, throwing open the door and undoing the girl's seatbelt before pulling her into her arms and gently sinking down onto the pavement. Alison sat with her legs crossed and cradled Emily on her lap, pulling her head onto her shoulder. "Oh Emily, my poor girl, you're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Breathe baby," Alison tried as she rocked Emily gently. She used one of her hands to gently guide Emily's thumb into her mouth. "Shh, baby, shhh. You're okay, you're okay," Alison repeatedly whispered into her ear. It took several minutes of being held and rocked, but Emily's cries finally began to quiet.

Alison looked down to her and realized that her eyes were shut and she was beginning to doze off. "Hey Em, I'm sorry baby, but you have to stay awake until we get upstairs. I have to put you in a clean shirt and then you can take a nap," Alison said as she gently guided the girl to stand. Emily looked at her with a frown and wrapped her arms around her neck once they were both standing. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to carry some bags inside and I can't carry you. Can you be a big girl for me and walk with me inside? I'll give you lots of cuddles when we get there," Alison said but Emily stubbornly shook her head and continued to hold onto her tightly.

Alison couldn't resist and decided to simply carry Emily upstairs and get her settled before coming back to get the bags later. Alison sighed, "Alright my poor girl, I'll take you upstairs but I'm going to have to leave you there for a minute so I can come back for all these things."

"Come on sweetheart," Alison said as she bent down slightly to get her arms underneath Emily's legs and back. Once Alison had Emily securely in her arms, she walked in through the side door to avoid the lobby and quickly got to the elevator.

Inside their freshly cleaned room, Alison laid Emily down on the bed and grabbed a pacifier that she had packed away, placing it into the girl's mouth. Emily curled into a fetal position on her side and Alison frowned. She gently sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Emily's back lightly for a moment before standing up, "I'll be right back baby, I'm just running down to the car and coming straight back here."

She received no response, but was back in their room with the food and bags from Target in just a couple of minutes. When she had placed everything down, she walked back over to the bed where Emily was still in the same position, now with her eyes closed.

She gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, "Em, baby, I need you to wake up for a minute so I can change your yucky shirt." Emily opened her eyes and looked up to Alison, but didn't move. "Sit up baby, it'll be done in just a second," Alison said, walking back over to the bed with a clean shirt and gently guided Emily up into a sitting position before lifting her shirt over her head and quickly replacing it. "There's my girl," Alison said after Emily's head poked through the head hole, "can you eat a little something for me please? I'm worried about you." She received a small nod in response.

Alison grabbed the bag of fast food and brought it over to the bed, sitting closely next to Emily. She pulled out two cardboard containers of nuggets and poured some fries into the lids and, after removing the pacifier from her mouth, picked up a piece of chicken, raising it to Emily's lips. Alison was pleasantly surprised when the girl ate it without much coaxing, reaching down and grabbing some fries for herself. With Emily eating by herself, Alison took the opportunity to eat some herself as well.

Once their food was gone (much to Alison's delight), Emily rolled back over onto her side and curled into herself. Alison got up and cleaned up the garbage before grabbing a fresh diaper and changing supplies and walking back over. "I haven't changed you since this morning baby, I bet you need it," Alison said, but Emily responded in a small voice with a sigh, "No, stay. Bed." "You can stay in bed baby, I'll change you right here, I just need you to roll over for me please," Alison said as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder to roll her onto her back.

With Emily on her back, Alison quickly removed her shorts and opened her diaper, surprised to find it as wet as it was. "Emily, how long have you been wet? You should've told me you peed and I would've changed you sooner," Alison said, but Emily only shrugged. Alison frowned but quickly cleaned the girl off before taping her into a new diaper and pulling her up to sit. "Hey," she said, getting the girl to look her in the eyes, "how are you feeling? Do you still have cramps? I can give you something to make it better." Emily nodded, placing a hand on her lower stomach as her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry baby," Alison started as she leaned forward to wipe the girl's eyes, "but none of that. I'll get you something real quick."

Alison returned with two pills and a warm bottle of milk, taking her spot next to Emily on the bed. "Here," she said, "open," as she placed the pills on Emily's tongue and handed her the bottle. "Being a girl sucks sometimes, hmm?" she said lightly, rubbing the girl's back. Emily nodded and Alison didn't miss her slight smile.

Emily leaned into her mama's side as she drank her bottle, and about half way through, stopped drinking and looked up to Alison. Alison caught her glance and quickly figured out what she wanted. "Come here," she said, repositioning herself and opening her arms, Emily quickly crawling into her lap. Alison grabbed the bottle from her baby's hands and held it herself, cradling the girl against her other arm. "There's my sweet girl," she said, gently rubbing her hand across her lower back.

Once Emily had finished her milk, Alison placed the bottle on the bedside table and smoothed a piece of hair back from her baby's face. Emily looked up and her eyes met Alison's. "Hey you," Alison said and Emily moved the corners of her lips into an almost-smile. Alison continued, "do you want to talk about today? I know you're hurting Em, and I want to help you." Alison could see the internal battle in Emily's eyes. The girl was stuck in a state between her regressed self and her guarded, broken self, and Alison wanted desperately to help the girl let down her walls.

"How did it happen?" she asked after a few moments of silence from Emily. Emily was a bit surprised by the question, but sat up slightly and ran a hand through her hair. It was clear to Alison that the girl sitting on her lap was no longer in an infantile state. "I never asked," Emily responded quietly once she had gathered her thoughts.

Alison nodded, "When, Em?"

The girl on her lap swallowed roughly but began to speak, "About 3 months ago now."

"And you've been dealing with this all alone? You should've called, Em."

"I wasn't really alone when it first happened. I flew home to be with my mom. I had to be there for her. She lost the love of her life, and she didn't take it well. I planned his funeral with her, and stayed at home for several weeks after. I didn't want to leave her alone.."

Alison gently rubbed Emily's back, happy that she was opening up, but hoping she wouldn't break down again, "Take your time Em, I'm listening."

"I had to get back to school though, so about a month ago, I flew back and tried to move on with my life. My mom is strong, and she has friends there, making sure she's okay. She's going to be okay."

"And you?" Alison asked, wiping away the tear as it rolled down Emily's cheek.

"I went to classes and tried to pretend like I was okay for a few weeks. But I would see things, or hear certain songs, or smell things that reminded me of him, and I'd run into a bathroom and hide while I cried. I lost my appetite and stopped going to club meetings. I kept up with my normal class routine and it made it a little easier to keep going, but then we had a 4 day weekend and my roommate left. I didn't have anyone to make sure that I was getting up or eating or doing anything so I didn't. And well, here I am."

"Oh Em, I'm so, so sorry," Alison said, kissing the top of her head and trying to wipe away her tears, "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

At this, Emily grabbed Alison's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Ali," she started, her tears stopping, "you are helping me. You're taking care of me when I can't even take care of myself. You've dropped everything for me, and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"I would do anything for you Em, and I know you'd do the same. Now I know you have to be exhausted and I want you to try to regress and relax. What do you say we cuddle a bit and you take a good nap before dinner?" Alison asked, reaching for the pacifier she discarded before. Emily nodded silently, and Alison gently scooted her off of her lap and pulled down the sheets, tucking her in before climbing into the bed herself. Emily cuddled in close to her, with Alison's arm behind her shoulder and her head on her mama's chest, their legs tangled together.

It was about 3am when Alison woke up, hearing Emily's whimpers and light crying beside her. "Hey baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Alison asked her, but Emily simply continued to clutch her lower stomach. Alison frowned, not expecting Emily's period to be so severe, "Oh Em, I'm sorry your cramps are so bad. Let me get you something for them real quick and we'll go back to sleep."

Alison jumped out of bed and quickly retrieved two pills and a cup of water for Emily before helping the girl to sit up and swallow them. "You should start feeling a little better in a few minutes baby," Alison said, crawling back under the covers and pulling Emily back into her, holding her warm hands over her baby's lower stomach. Emily placed her own hands over Alison's and they soon drifted back to sleep.

When they both woke up around 8am, Alison realized that she hadn't changed Emily's diaper since the afternoon prior and that it must've been soaked. Sure enough, Alison reached down to check and found her diaper was about to give and leak. "Hey baby," Alison said, rubbing the girl's back lightly, "I know you just woke up and probably have to make peepee but I need you to try to hold it for a minute while I change you real quick. We slept for so long that your diaper is super full and I don't want a mess on the bed." Emily looked at her as she spoke, and realized that she did in fact need to pee. Badly. "Mama, need pee," she said, squirming slightly on the bed.

Reflexively, Emily reached down to hold herself while Alison grabbed the changing supplies. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll be done in just a second, hold on," Alison said as she opened the old diaper began to wipe Emily clean, quickly positioning the new diaper under her and taping it shut. "Okay Em, go ahead," she said once she was finished, and without even sitting up, Emily was quickly soaking the once-fresh diaper. She sighed audibly and Alison couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright you, since I'm going to need to change you again now anyway, before I do, do you need to do anything else in there? I'm going to give you a bath in a little bit and you didn't make poos yesterday. Do you need to go?" Alison asked her in a nonjudgmental tone, but Emily still turned red and shook her head.

Inside though, Emily knew that she did actually feel the need to go, but she was too embarrassed to tell Alison that, let alone actually do it. The last time, she had felt sick and knew holding it wasn't an option. But this time was different and she was determined to hold off as long as possible.

Alison nodded and led the girl to the bathroom to bathe her. After a quick bath and a fresh diaper, Alison took Emily downstairs for breakfast, which they again brought upstairs to eat. Hoping to help Emily recover from the exhausting day prior, Alison decided to relax on the bed with her, watching tv for the day. After they ate the sandwiches that Alison made for lunch, the two spent a couple of hours flipping through Emily's I Spy book before watching Finding Nemo and Snow White. For dinner, Alison decided to order them a pizza, and they were soon back to being cuddled in bed for the night.

As Emily drank her nighttime bottle, her need became more desperate, but she knew that if she could hold off until she fell asleep that she'd be fine until the next day. "Goodnight sweet girl," Alison said as she tucked her in, and Emily willed herself to fall asleep.

The next day's events were very similar, and Emily and Alison both grew more and more comfortable with their roles. As the day drew to a close, Alison questioned Emily again as she changed her diaper before bed, "Hey Em, before I change you, you don't have to poop? It's been a few days." Emily shook her head with a bright blush, still ashamed to admit her need. Emily had ignored it for so long that she hardly noticed the urge anymore, so she let Alison change her and curled up into bed.

After another two days and nights had passed, Emily woke up to pretty strong pressure in her abdomen and realized that she was going to have to do the unthinkable. It had been five days since she had last gone, and she was starting to get unbearably uncomfortable. Accepting her fate, Emily rolled onto her stomach and tried to mess her diaper before Alison woke up. She started to grow concerned when things didn't start moving along after a few minutes of trying. As she continued to strain, Alison stirred, just in time to hear her pass some gas. "Good morning baby, are you finally making poos? I'm so glad," Alison said as she sat up in bed, "I'm going to go get what I need to get you all clean."

After Alison got up, Emily rolled over with a whimper. She had given up when Alison returned, so she let her mama open up her diaper and change her, knowing she was wet anyway. Alison was a bit confused after opening Emily's diaper and finding it wet but not messy.

"Hey Em, I thought you were finally going, do you want me to leave this diaper for a few more minutes?" Alison asked but Emily shook her head.

"I...uh...can't," she said quietly.

"You can't? Why not?" Alison asked her.

"I think I might have held it too long. Now I really have to go and I can't," Emily explained in a small voice, the blush growing on her cheeks.

Alison grew concerned once she realized that Emily had done this to herself, "Oh Em, why were you trying so hard to hold it? You know I don't mind changing you. It wouldn't be the first time. I'm going to have to run to the store and get you something to help. Are you okay here by yourself?"

Emily started to cry out of frustration and embarrassment. "Hey, no, there's no need for that," Alison tried, "it's no big deal. I'm going to get you something to make you all better." Emily blush grew deeper before speaking again, "I didn't want to mess in diaper in front of you. I'm sorry." Alison's face creased in sympathy, "There's nothing to be embarrassed of Em, we all do it. I'll be back soon and you'll be good as new." She kissed the top of Emily's head before heading out the door.

Emily simply waited in bed for Alison to come back, and wished she had just gone when she had needed to. Surely messing her diaper would've been less embarrassing than what was about to happen.

When Alison walked back through the door, Emily refused to meet her eyes. "Hey you," Alison said as she walked around to sit next to her, "I bought two different things, but I'm hoping the first thing will work so you won't need the second. Will you come with me to the bathroom please?" Emily nodded hesitantly but got up and walked to their bathroom. "I need you to lay down on the ground so I can take your diaper off okay?" Alison asked her and she did as she was told.

Once Emily's diaper was off, Alison had her roll over onto her side. "Alright Em, I'm going to try giving you a suppository and if that doesn't work we're going to have to try an enema. You'll be feeling all better soon," Alison said, before unwrapping the packaging and running the capsule under the water.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I have to do this but I need you to pull up your legs for me and relax. It'll be over soon, I promise," Alison said as she knelt down and rubbed Emily's back lightly before inserting the suppository. Emily stiffened at the feeling and reached her hands up to cover her face as she started to cry.

"You did so good baby, there's no need to cry," Alison said as she quickly rediapered the girl and washed her hands before she pulled her up off of the ground and into a hug. She held Emily for a moment before gently speaking in her ear, "Now we just have to wait sweet girl, but you should be all better very soon. Why don't we go cuddle on the bed and watch tv for a little while?"

Alison didn't wait for a response as she led the girl out of the bathroom and over to their bed, turning on the tv before sitting back against the headboard and letting the girl curl up against her side. She wrapped her arms around Emily and rubbed her back softly. "Ali?" the girl asked as she looked up to her, "I'm sorry."

Alison leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, "There's nothing to be sorry about sweetie, I just want to make sure that you feel better. Promise me you won't hold it this time, okay? I promise I'm not judging Em, please just let it go when you need to. I'll get you all clean as soon as you're done." Emily blushed but nodded.

They had just finished an episode of SpongeBob when Emily shifted a bit next to Alison, and her mama knew that it was time. She patted the girl's bottom and leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Good girl, Em. I'll be right back, just let it out."

Alison figured Emily would appreciate the privacy and decided to take the bath kit she had bought a few days prior and started a bubble bath with fun toys for the girl to relax in once she was finished. She waited in the bathroom while the bath filled, hoping Emily wouldn't have anymore issues.

Back on the bed, Emily was grateful that Alison left her alone as she slowly tried to relax and mess her diaper. Once she had started, she was too overcome with relief to worry about being embarrassed, and as she finished, she was surprised by the fullness of her diaper. Several days of holding had made for a large mess and she was ready to get out of it. "Mama," she called out, hoping Alison would come change her quickly.

Sure enough, Alison heard Emily's call and turned off the water and gathered the changing supplies, laying them on the bathroom floor before walking out into the bedroom. "Are you finished sweetheart?" she asked as she walked over and laid a hand on Emily's back. Emily nodded and looked up to her, "Icky. Change pease?" "Sure baby, come with me to the bathroom and I'll get you all nice and clean," Alison said, pulling the girl up off of the bed and leading her to the bathroom, her hand on the small of her back.

"Lay down Em, I'll get you all clean and then you can play with your new toys in the bath," Alison said once they were in the bathroom. Emily did as she was told and Alison knelt down between her legs, tickling her stomach as she lifted her shirt over her head. Once Emily was wearing only her soiled diaper, Alison looked at her face, "I bet you're feeling better, right good girl?" Emily nodded, but a deep blush was still visible on her cheeks.

Alison carefully opened Emily's full diaper and got to work wiping her bottom clean without making a big deal. With most of the mess wiped off, she pulled the soiled diaper out from underneath the girl, wrapped it up, and put it to the side, lifting Emily's legs to raise her bottom as she cleaned the rest. As she finished, she tickled Emily's stomach once again, eliciting a giggle this time, before helping her to sit up.

"Alright my clean baby, bath time," Alison said, pulling the girl up off of the floor and guiding her to the bathtub. Emily smiled happily as she sat in the tub full of bubbles, and Alison sat on the toilet lid, watching her play until the water became cool.

"Okay Em, it's time to get out. Let's get you dressed," Alison said as she unplugged the drain, stood the girl up and wrapped her in a towel. Once she was dry, Alison pulled a clean shirt down over her head and led her to the bed where she laid her down to diaper her. With her diaper securely taped on, Alison pulled her up to sit.

Alison's stomach growled quite loudly as she sat down next to her, and Emily looked at her with a giggle. "So," Alison started, "is my baby ready for breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alison walked hand in hand with Emily down to the lobby so they could grab breakfast. Alone in the elevator, Alison leaned over to whisper in her baby girl's ear, "You know Em, you're the most perfect baby girl in the entire world and your Mama loves you oh so much."

Emily blushed and smiled widely before shyly leaning her head on Alison's shoulder.

When the doors opened and the girls walked to the breakfast bar, Alison led Emily to the cereal with a hand on her lower back. "Which would you like?" she asked her, grabbing the one she pointed to. With two bowls in hand and some milk, Alison led the way back up to their room.

Emily jumped on the bed and reached out to her Mama with expectant hands, "Yums Mama?"

"You know the rules Em. You can only eat on the bed if you promise to be neat," Alison said nicely and Emily nodded so she handed the girl her bowl. Alison went ahead and joined the girl, sitting like a pretzel near the foot of the bed.

After watching Emily's behavior since her little issue and bath that morning, Alison was happy to see the girl had relaxed and seemed to be comfortably regressed. Watching the girl go back and forth between her big and little self made even Alison feel tired and she just wanted Emily to be happy and relaxed.

"Hey baby," Alison said as the girl ate in front of her, "I'm really happy that you seem so comfortable finally. Can I talk to you about this morning for a minute?"

Emily looked up expectantly so Alison continued. "I think you're finally starting to open up and trust me to take care of you and that makes me very, very happy," she said. "But I hate how embarrassed you were this morning about something so simple. I know you have a hard time with the idea of going potty in front of me, so I've been thinking and I may have come up with a solution."

Emily tilted her head to the side and waited for her Mama to explain. "So this is totally up to you," Alison said, "but I think you might be more comfortable if maybe instead of using your diaper when you have to make poos, you can use the potty. You just tell me when you have to go and I'll take you. I can leave you in there and you can just tell me when you're done so I can get you all cleaned up. What do you think?"

At this point, Emily was blushing but just shrugged as she picked up some more of her breakfast and quickly put it in her mouth.

"Alright sweet girl," Alison said, "I just want you to know that it's okay if you want to use the potty instead. But if you want to use your diaper that's okay of course. Now, would you like a bottle to go with your cereal?"

This made Emily perk up, "Milky?"

"Yes baby, I'll get you some milk. Finish your cereal," Alison said as she got up to fill a bottle for the girl.

When she walked back over to the bed, warm bottle in hand, Alison sat up against the headboard next to Emily. "Are you done eating Em?" she asked before taking the girl's bowl and setting it on the night stand.

Without even being prompted, Emily scooted over to sit on Alison's lap. Alison laughed as the girl on her lap reached for her bottle. "Here sweetheart," she said as she held the bottle to her lips and used her other hand to tuck Emily's hair behind her ear.

Emily drank the bottle slowly and Alison cherished the calm moment. Her free hand absentmindedly rubbed Emily's back and the girl shifted to lean into her.

"What do you say we take a ride and go find something fun to do today?" Alison asked. Emily nodded and smiled just enough have a little bit of milk escape the corner of her mouth so her mama quickly reached up and wiped it away with her thumb.

Once Emily was finished with the bottle, Alison quickly had her twist her upper body and lean over her shoulder so that she could burp her.

After Emily let out a soft burp, Alison gently shifted the girl off of her lap and onto the bed. "I'm just going to grab a quick shower before we go, okay sweet girl?" Alison said. "You can stay here and close your eyes for a few minutes or watch some tv, but no snacks. Be a good girl for me."

Alison quickly entered the bathroom and used the toilet before she started the shower. She was surprised to see Emily in the bathroom doorway as she began to undress. "Yes baby?" she asked.

"Missed you Mama," Emily whined.

"Is that so?" Alison asked playfully as she pulled the girl into a hug. "Why don't you sit right here where you can see me and wait for Mama to get all clean?" she continued as she guided the girl over to sit on the toilet lid.

Emily nodded and happily sat down as Alison continued to strip down before getting in the shower. She left the curtain open just enough to have a clear line of sight to Emily. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the girl swing her legs and talk quietly to herself.

When Alison got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed Emily's hand as she walked back out into the bedroom. "Here Em, why don't you wait here on the bed while I get dressed and then I'll get you ready to go."

Emily frowned when Alison let go of her hand and left her on the bed, but stayed like her Mama asked.

Once Alison was dressed, she brought a pull-up and some athletic pants over to the bed and Emily gave her a confused look. Alison couldn't help but smile at how cute the girl was being and sat down next to her. "You know, you don't go to school in a very kid centered area which made my job pretty difficult. But I did find us something to do today. Malibu has some really cool places to be outside and hike so I was thinking we could do that. It's super nice out today and I really want to get you outside a bit more anyway. So let's get you changed and get going, alright?" Alison said as she placed a hand on Emily's leg and stood up.

"Lay down so I can get you changed," Alison said and Emily quickly obeyed. Once her shorts and diaper were off, Alison went to pull a pull-up up her legs but the girl began to protest. "No pull-up, want diaper," Emily whined as she fidgeted just enough to make Alison's task impossible.

"Em, please stop wiggling around. I promise you that I'll put you back in a diaper as soon as we get home later. I think you're going to be more comfortable walking around in this all day. Plus other people won't be able to see it under your pants as much as your diapers. Now let me finish please," Alison said before quickly getting it up the girl's legs.

With Emily all dressed and ready to go, Alison packed a bag with lunch and some changing supplies before she led the girl down to the car. Once they were both buckled in, Alison started the ride to the park.

Emily sat quietly in the car, content looking out the window with her hand holding tightly to Alison's on her thigh the entire ride.

Once Alison pulled into the park and found a nearby parking lot, she walked around to the passenger side and let Emily out of the car. "Ready to go sweet girl?" she asked as she grabbed her bag out of the back seat and threw it over her shoulder. Emily nodded and linked her arm with Alison's as they made their way over to the trail guide.

"I think we should try this one," Alison said as she pointed to a trail on the map. "I even packed us a picnic lunch for when you get hungry," she commented as she reached over to poke Emily's stomach. The giggle that she received in response never failed to make her smile.

The two soon began their walk on the gentle trail Alison had chosen, and Emily held tightly to her arm. They walked past a few people along the way, but none of them seemed to notice the unconventional relationship that the two girl shared, much to Alison's relief. As comfortable as Emily was becoming with her, Alison didn't want anyone else scaring her back into a more vulnerable state.

As they walked a bit further, Emily began to lean into Alison's side more and more. Eventually Alison couldn't help but comment, "You're being very clingy today Em. Are you feeling okay?"

Emily simply laid her head on Alison's shoulder and began to drag her feet a little bit. "Emily?" Alison questioned.

"Don't wanna walk no more," Emily whined.

"Someone's tired, hmm?" Alison asked, and Emily nodded against her shoulder. Alison pressed a kiss to the top of Emily's head, "Okay Em, do you want to keep walking and find somewhere to stop for lunch or do you want to turn back?"

Alison received a shrug in response as expected, and decided to turn around and head back to the car. About half way back, there was a restroom stop Alison had missed on the way up, and she decided it would be a good place to make a quick stop to change Emily's pull-up. "Are you wet?" she asked the other girl, who shook her head. Alison nodded and kept walking.

Turns out, Emily was in fact wet, and had been for most of their hike, but didn't feel like stopping to be changed. She had had a bottle before they left so surely her Mama would figure it out eventually anyway.

Finally back at the car, Alison buckled Emily in before getting in the car herself. "Would you like to eat your sandwich now? We can have lunch here in the car before I drive us home," she offered and Emily nodded, "Mhm hungry." Alison reached into the back seat and pulled her bag onto her lap. Handing Emily one of the sandwiches, Alison put hers on her lap before putting her bag back on the back seat.

Once they had finished their sandwiches, Alison quickly got out to throw their garbage away. Before getting back in her seat, she went to her bag in the back and pulled out the juice in a bottle she had brought for Emily. "Here sweet girl, I brought a bottle for you," Alison said as she handed it to the girl. Emily smiled widely and took it quickly so that Alison could buckle herself in and drive them home.

After finishing her bottle, Emily began to doze off in the car and Alison decided to just let her nap for the forty minutes left in their ride.

When they got back to their hotel, Alison gently reached over to wake Emily up and undo her seat belt before she walked around the car to open the girl's door.

Emily let out a low whine as Alison opened the door for her. She grabbed Alison's expectant hand and climbed out of the car, grimacing as she felt a soreness under her pull-up. She probably should have been changed earlier after all.

Alison didn't notice Emily's discomfort and led the girl by the hand through the parking lot and into the lobby. While they stood in the elevator, Emily, used to the more absorbent diapers, began to wet her pull-up without a second thought. That is, until she began to feel the warm wetness running down one of her legs. She quickly crossed her legs and reached down to try to stop it, but it was a little too late. It took Alison a second to notice what was going on, and even once she did, she still wasn't sure what she could do about it. "Oh Em," she said, her voice full of sympathy as she looked the girl up and down

"It's leaky," Emily whimpered out as she stared down at her feet and the doors opened.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's not your fault. Let's just get you back to our room and we'll get you nice and clean," Alison said as she placed a hand on Emily's lower back to lead her to the room.

Once they were in their bathroom, Emily began to cry softly as Alison stripped off her wet pants. "Come on Em, there's no need to cry. Let's just finish getting you clean," Alison said as she threw Emily's pants onto the floor next to her shoes and socks.

When Alison reached up to peel off Emily's pull-up, her face creased in sympathy. "Oh Em, you're soaking wet," she said, "and it looks like you've got a pretty sore rash started. You were wet for a long time, huh?"

With no response, Alison continued to talk to the upset girl, "Em, you must've been wet when I asked you earlier. If you hadn't kept walking after you were wet, you wouldn't be so sore. I need you to be honest with me sweetheart, or I'm going to have to start checking you to make sure you're clean. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Emily continued to stand silently as Alison took the wipes and cleaned her legs before very carefully trying to clean the sensitive and sore spots. "Good thing I have some rash cream from day one Em, that looks really painful," Alison commented before leading the girl out to the bedroom. "Lay down and I'll get you back in a nice, comfortable diaper."

Once Alison put on the cream and Emily was taped in, she climbed onto the bed next to the girl and opened her arms. Emily was quick to climb into her lap and snuggle against her, and Alison tucked the brunette hair back behind Emily's ear.

"Today has just gotten worse and worse for you, hmm Em?" Alison started as she absentmindedly rubbed the girl's back. "I know this morning was rough for you, and I should've known you'd be too tired to enjoy our hike very much. But now I've got you all dry and I'll take care of your icky rash and you'll be good as new before you know it."

Emily looked sadly up at Alison and yawned. Alison sighed, "I think we should just relax here until dinner time. You go ahead and sleep. I know you need it."

Emily barely nodded against Alison's chest and fell asleep almost immediately after.

Alison couldn't help but worry about Emily as she dozed off on her lap. It wasn't like her to be so whiny and clingy all day. Happy the girl at least seemed relaxed for the moment, she took the opportunity to pull out her phone and began looking at apartments in the general area. She had a feeling that this was going to become a much longer term arrangement than she had originally planned, and needed to find somewhere for them both to stay. With a few good options picked out, Alison sent a few emails to some leasing agents to set up some tours. She also went ahead and contacted her landlord to let her know that she would no longer be living in Pennsylvania.

Just as Alison finished sending her last email, Emily began to whimper quietly in her sleep. Before Alison could react, Emily sat up suddenly and cried out loudly before curling tightly back into herself. Alison's face creased in sympathy. "Em sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me. It's just your Mama, Em. It's just me. You're having a nightmare. Wake up sweet girl," Alison tried as she shook the girl awake. She noticed that Emily felt a bit warm and made a mental note to get a thermometer on their next trip to the store.

"There you are Em, you're alright," Alison commented as Emily finally opened her eyes and stared blankly up at her with wide eyes. The girl slowly began to realize she was safe on Alison's lap and her breathing slowed down, much to Alison's relief. With Alison's hand stroking her back comfortingly, Emily was soon back in a more normal state. Alison helped Emily to get under the blankets and lay down, hoping she she'd be more comfortable.

"Hey sweet girl," Alison started cautiously once Emily was settled, "are you feeling okay? You feel a bit warm." With a shrug from Emily, Alison continued, "Well, I want you to get some more sleep baby. Now, do you want to tell me what had you so scared?"

Not surprisingly, Emily shook her head and rolled onto her side to face Alison. What did surprise Alison, though, were the words Emily sleepily muttered before closing her eyes again, "Don't leave."

Alison's face creased with sympathy and she placed a loving hand on the girl's shoulder. "Never, Em. Never," she whispered to the already sleeping girl.

When Emily woke up a couple of hours later, Alison wanted to talk to the girl about her fears and tried to grab her attention. "Good morning sleepy head," she said as Emily sat up and looked over at her. "You know that I will never, ever abandon you, right Em?"

Emily looked at Alison with unsure eyes and Alison's heart broke again at the still fragile state of her friend. "Oh Em," she sighed as she wrapped her arm around the girl to pull her close, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry that you've been so hurt and that you've lost so much, but I promise you that I am never, ever going to leave you alone. I will always be here for you Em. Always. No matter what."

Emily rested her shoulder against Alison's and nodded her head gently. "You'll always have me Em. In fact, there's something else I want to talk to you about before dinner," Alison said which caused Emily to sit up and look toward her.

"So while you were sleeping, I did a little bit of research and tomorrow morning we're going to go look at a couple of apartments.." Alison trailed off.

Emily looked at her incredulously, "You stay?"

"Yes baby. I've decided to go ahead and move here to California. I know you're in no shape to go back to school anytime soon and honestly, I don't want to leave you here. I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't going to leave you," Alison said as she rubbed up and down Emily's arm. "And I guess we can only stay in this hotel for so long, hmm?"

As soon as Alison stopped talking and looked to Emily for a response, Emily hugged her tightly. "You're welcome baby," Alison laughed. "Now," she started as Emily pulled away, "I think someone is running a low fever." Emily looked up at her with tired eyes. "Is anything else bothering you Em?" she asked as she placed the back of her hand on Emily's forehead. Emily shook her head and Alison sighed. "Well, if you start to feel yuckier I need you to tell me okay? And I bet someone needs a diaper change," she added as Emily finally released her, "Are you wet?"

Emily nodded, "Mhm," before she crawled out from under the covers and laid down on top of them. Alison smiled to herself and got up to get the changing supplies.

"Thank you for telling me this time Em. I don't want your rash to get any worse," she said when she came back to the bed and quickly changed the girl.

After they had dinner, Alison decided to take Emily to go get ice cream and quickly helped her change into an oversized shirt and pair of shorts before heading down to the car.

Between traffic, Emily's indecisiveness over all of the flavors, and a wrong turn on the way home, it was nearly time for bed when they finally got back to the hotel. Alison made Emily a bottle and has her relax on the bed while she turned on a movie. Once Allison got changed, she climbed on the bed next to the girl.

Emily finished her bottle, curled into Alison's side, and placed her thumb in her mouth. Alison reached for the pacifier on the nightstand and gently pulled her hand away, replacing her thumb.

About halfway through the movie, Emily started to doze off against Alison's shoulder, but Alison didn't want her to fall asleep like that. She quickly stopped the movie and gently shook the girl awake, "Hey Em, I just want to get you changed and ready for bed really quick, then you can go to sleep."

Emily sleepily allowed Alison to change her and get her into some pajamas before she crawled under the covers. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom and I'll be in bed in a minute. Good night Em," Alison said as she tucked the girl in and left towards the bathroom.

When Alison got into bed, a half asleep and still warm Emily scooted closer and laid her head on her chest. Alison wrapped an arm around her waist.

With an apartment showing scheduled for 8:30am, Alison made sure to wake up extra early to shower before waking Emily up and giving her a bath, making sure they still had time for breakfast. Alison was disappointed that Emily was still feverish after her bath, but the girl didn't seem to want to cancel their plans. After another quick battle over pull-ups versus diapers, they were both in the car and on their way right on time.

When they pulled up to the complex, Alison immediately felt at home. While viewing each room of the two bedroom, two and a half bath place, Alison kept watch of Emily's reactions and it seemed the girl was just as happy as she was. She waited until they were back in the car to talk to her, but her mind was almost completely made up. After a bit of a one sided discussion, Alison made the final decision to cancel the remaining showings and call the agent to sign a lease right away.

After a quick stop at the grocery stores to restock on some essentials (especially milk) and a thermometer, the girls made their way back to their hotel room. Once Emily was happily out of a pull-up and back into one of her much liked diapers, Alison took her temperature quickly. "100.6, Em. That's definitely higher than yesterday, are you sure nothing else is bothering you?"

Emily quickly nodded her head, "Mm, but tired." Alison sighed and rubbed Emily's back and she easily laid her down for a nap. It was rare that the girl agreed to sleep without a bottle, but it seemed whatever was ailing her had really tired her out. Thankful that Emily fell asleep without putting up a fight, Alison pulled out her laptop to work on some of the apartment papers.

When Alison saw Emily begin to stir, she quickly got to work making some lunch so she didn't get too grumpy. Sandwich in hand, she walked over to the still groggy girl and rubbed small circles on her back, "Hi sweet girl, I brought you some lunch."

"No hungry," Emily whined.

Alison sighed, "Okay sweetheart, I'm going to put this in the fridge in case you want it later." When Alison got back to their "kitchen" she decided to make her a bottle and try that instead. When she came back, she had to wake the girl back up from her light sleep. "How about a bottle Em?" she tried as the girl looked up to her.

"Milky?" Emily asked as she suddenly seemed more awake.

Alison laughed lightly. "Yes baby, now sit up for me please," she said, placing her arm behind Emily's back and guiding her up before handing the bottle to her. She sat down on the edge of the bed near Emily's feet and placed her hand on her knee, "Since I cancelled the rest of our plans for the day, is there anything you want to do today Em?"

"Don't wanna leave," Emily said, laying back on the bed to make her point clear.

"Alright then, that's probably better since I think you may be getting sick sweet girl. We'll stay here and I'll figure something out. Do you want to color maybe?" Alison tried.

Emily thought about it with a furrowed brow momentarily, but ended up nodding before turning her focus to drinking her bottle. Alison laughed again before pushing herself off of the bed and going to set up some coloring supplies.

"When you're finished with your bottle why don't you come sit at the desk and color?" Alison said once she got all of Emily's things set up. "I'm going to sit right here in this chair on my computer. I need wrap up some of my business from home and I'm going to go ahead and resign you from school. You can always go back later, okay?"

Emily soon joined Alison on the other side of the room and colored quietly. "Mama?" she called out after a little while.

"Yes baby?" Alison responded, bringing her attention back to Emily for the first time.

"Come see?" Emily said quietly.

Alison got up and walked behind Emily's chair. She placed a hand on Emily's shoulder and looked over at her drawings. "Those are very nice sweetheart," she said. While Alison was taking a few moments to watch Emily, she noticed the girl shifting around a bit strangely.

"Hey Em, you don't need to go potty do you?" she asked but Emily barely acknowledged her question with a very subtle head shake. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know," Alison said before walking back over to her chair.

Once again, Emily did in fact know that she needed to go, but still wasn't ready to admit that to Alison. She was conflicted though, and she didn't want to end up like she did last time. Plus her stomach definitely felt a little funny. After a few more minutes of coloring, she finally decided to speak up. "Mama?" she called out again.

Alison smiled knowingly to herself and stood up, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Potty?" Emily asked shyly.

"Sure. Come on Em, let's go potty," Alison said, holding out her hand to the girl.

Once they were in the bathroom, Alison quickly helped Emily out of her pants and diaper. "You go ahead and go potty, and I'll be right outside for when you're done," Alison said before leaving the girl in there alone and sitting on the bed closest to the door.

Emily sat herself down but was too uncomfortable with the whole situation to be relaxed enough to do what she needed to. She waited a minute or so before she didn't want to be alone anymore. "Ma, come back" she called out, hoping Alison would come right in.

Alison opened the door almost immediately. "Done?" she asked, but Emily shook her head. Alison looked at her, "You're not done?"

Emily shook her head again. "Don't like being 'lone. No potty."

"Oh sweetheart, what can I do? Do you want me to stay in here with you while you use the potty? Or do you want me to get you back in your diaper and you can go while we watch some TV maybe?" Alison suggested as she sat on the edge of the tub.

Emily looked down and wrung her hands on her lap.

"Em, I need you to make a decision sweetheart. I don't want you to end up like last time so I need you to go potty. You just tell me what you want," Alison tried.

"Diaper?" Emily asked quietly.

"Of course baby, stand up and I'll get you all situated," Alison said as she grabbed a fresh diaper.

Once Emily was all dressed, Alison led her back to their beds and sat against the headboard of one of them. Emily climbed onto the bed and leaned into her side. Alison turned on some cartoons and rubbed Emily's side. "Alright sweetheart, I don't want you getting hurt again so I need you not to fight this please. Go ahead and make poos and I'll get you nice and clean as soon as you're finished," Alison tried, hoping Emily would be able to overcome her anxiety. This was the last major obstacle of this lifestyle Emily had yet to overcome.

While Emily was watching TV quietly, Alison was trying her hardest to come up with another way to help the girl become comfortable with this. Thankfully, before too long, Alison noticed Emily's change in expression and was relieved that she was finally taking care of business.

When Emily felt finished, she grabbed Alison's hand tightly and whispered, "Mama, please change. Icky."

Alison didn't hesitate and quickly led Emily to the bathroom. "Lay down sweetheart and I'll be done in a second," she said while grabbing the things that she'd need and kneeling down in front of the girl. She had gotten very good at acting like this was completely normal, and hoped that Emily would feed off of how comfortable she was.

"Mama?" Emily spoke up as Alison was wrapping up her change.

"Yes sweetheart?" Alison asked.

"Potty?" she asked quietly with a pained face as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"You need to go potty still, Em?" Alison asked and Emily nodded shyly. "Well then," Alison said, "before I get this new diaper on you, why don't you go ahead and use the potty. I can leave you alone or stay in here with you if you'd like."

"Stay?" she whispered.

"Of course sweetheart," Alison said as she sat back on her feet against the door and waited for the girl to be finished.

"'Mama," Emily barely whined out as a tear ran down her face. Alison's face creased with sympathy and she got up to sit on the edge of the tub next to the girl.

"Your tummy hurts?" she asked as she reached out to rub Emily's back. "I'm sorry Em, but I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a little virus. You've been pretty run down lately. But you go ahead and poop and I bet it'll make you feel a little better. And as soon as you're done we can cuddle for a little while. What do you say?"

This got a small smile out of Emily and she nodded. She'd never turn down cuddles with her mama. After another couple of minutes, Emily was finished and she looked to Alison for help.

"Are you all finished sweet girl?" Alison asked. When the girl nodded, Alison stood up and grabbed the pack of wipes she had put back on the counter. "Let me get you all cleaned up so we can go cuddle. No poopy butts on our bed," Alison joked as she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her up. She quickly wiped the girl clean and flushed the toilet. "Alright you," she said when she was finished, "I'm just going to get you in a diaper and we're going to go lay down."

Once Emily was diapered and Alison washed her hands, she led the girl to the bed. She pulled back the covers and leaned the pillows back against the headboard before she leaned back against them. Emily quickly laid down across the bed, resting her head on Alison's lap. Her mama pulled the blankets over her and rubbed her back gently. "Get some more rest you," she said, "I want you to fight this off as soon as possible."

Emily fell asleep for a little over an hour, and when she woke up, Alison took her temperature again. "You're up to 101.8 Em, how are you feeling?" she asked and Emily shook her head slowly with closed eyes. "Pretty bad, huh?" she said sympathetically and Emily nodded. Alison looked at the girl sadly, "Let me get you something to help bring your fever down. That might make you feel a little bit better."

After Alison gave Emily a few pills and the girl drank a bottle of water, she laid her back down in the bed and gave her her pacifier. "Go back go sleep sweetheart, I'll wake you up in a little while," Alison said before dozing off herself.

When Alison woke up, it wasn't by Emily like she had expected. Instead, it seemed her baby had shared her virus with her, and she found herself on her knees in front of the toilet losing her lunch. After rinsing out her mouth and taking a few pain killers herself, Alison decided that as bad as she felt, she was probably going to need someone else to come help her with the girl.

She walked back out into the bedroom, found her cell phone, and sent a quick text:

 _Hey, I think I need your help with something. Is there anyway you can get to California? Call me._

 **AN: Who do you think Alison is calling for help?**


	4. Chapter 4

Alison was again woken from her sleep, but this time by her phone ringing next to her.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Alison? What's going on? I'm at the airport now and am going to take the next flight from D.C. to California. Is everything okay?"

"Oh Spencer," Alison sighed into the phone before she began to ramble, "you're a life saver. It's really complicated but I've been taking care of Emily for a little while now and we've both caught a pretty bad stomach virus so I can't help her as much as she needs. She's in no state to take care of herself and I'm too sick to do it. I just need help Spence."

"Okay Ali, take a breath and you can explain more when I get there. Just send me the address of where you're staying and I'll be there in a few hours," Spencer soothed.

"Spencer, you're amazing. I'll send you the address in just a minute. I've gotta go," Alison said before abruptly hanging up and running to the bathroom after being hit by a particularly sharp cramp.

Alison walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, bringing the trash can with her just in case and setting it down next to the bed before climbing back in and falling asleep for a couple of hours. She woke up just moments before Emily did, sitting up straight, clutching her stomach and holding a hand over mouth. Alison reached for the trash can and put it in front of the girl quickly, just in time for her to lose her lunch as well.

Whether it was her own stomach or the sight of Emily getting sick, or a combination of both, Alison became nauseated herself and quickly locked herself back in the bathroom and threw herself on her knees in front of the toilet. Overwhelmed with the situation, she leaned back and began to cry when she was finished, hearing for the first time Emily's cries from outside the door.

After her mama left her on the bed and ran into the bathroom, Emily continued to be sick. She wasn't able to hold the trash can steadily and ended up getting sick down the front of her shirt too, unintentionally filling her diaper as she did so. If feeling awful wasn't bad enough, she was now embarrassed about her mess and the tears began to flow. She cried out to Alison to help her, but when she got no response, crawled out of bed and to the outside of the bathroom door, where she laid down on the floor and cried, defeatedly calling out to her mama, "Icky mama, no feel good. Help mama, please help."

Back on the other side of the door, Alison was sitting with her head in her hands, her throbbing temples making it impossible to even think about getting up at the moment. Her heart broke hearing the sobs of the girl on the other side of the door, and she wished she had left the door unlocked so the girl could at least come lay with her in the bathroom.

"Mama!" Emily sobbed out as she kicked her legs at the door. Alison's motherly instincts kicked in just enough for her to have the energy the crawl across the bathroom floor to hit the lock. "The door's unlocked baby. Open the door Em, come to mama sweetheart," she said quietly, trying to sound convincing. Within seconds the bathroom door opened and Emily crawled across the floor to Alison, her disheveled appearance and blood shot eyes breaking her heart even further.

"Hey sweet girl," Alison started, trying to get her voice back, "oh baby, I'm sorry you're so sick. I'm so sorry." She repositioned herself on the floor, getting herself off of her knees and sitting down to open her lap up to the other girl. Emily immediately took the unspoken invitation and clung to Alison tightly. Her mama pulled her close and tried to ignore her vomit covered shirt and the smell of her mess as she tried to keep her own stomach settled.

Alison ran her hand through Emily's tangled hair as the girl continued to cry on her lap, "You're alright Em, you're alright sweetheart. Shh, I've got you, shh." Emily let out a strangled whimper as she was hit with a wave of cramps and couldn't stop herself from adding to the mess in her already uncomfortable diaper. Alison just held Emily tight, placing her cool hands on the girl's stomach and waiting for her body to relax. "My poor Emily, my poor girl," Alison cooed in her ear, "I've got you Em, I've got you."

Alison knew that Emily had gotten sick almost a day before she had, even though she didn't show it right away, and the other girl was definitely sicker than she was. There was something to look forward to, Alison thought as she realized things were only going to get worse for her. Even though Spencer was on her way, Alison knew it was going to be a good 4 more hours or so before she arrived, and she had to hold it together for a while longer. Alison closed her eyes for a few moments as she willed herself to get up and take care of the girl on her lap until their help arrived.

"Okay Em," Alison started once she pulled herself together, trusting herself to stand for the first time, "I think we need to get you cleaned up. I know that can't be comfortable baby, and I don't want you to sit in that messy diaper anymore. Do you think you can stand up sweet girl? It's okay if you can't baby, I'll take care of you."

Emily shook her head, knowing that she was in no state to stand up on her own. "Okay baby, that's okay," Alison tried to reassure the girl, wracking her brain to figure out how else she could get the girl clean if she couldn't stand in the shower. "I know, why don't I help you get in the tub and you can kneel instead of stand while I clean up your bottom. Then you can sit down while we get the rest of you clean. What do you say?" Alison suggested and Emily nodded. "Alright sweetheart, I'm going to lift you up a little and I need you to sit on the edge of the tub for me, okay? Then I'll get you undressed so we can get you all nice and clean."

Once Emily was up off the floor, Alison pulled her messy shirt over her head. "My poor girl," she said quietly as she tucked some stray hair behind the girl's ear. "Mama," Emily whined out as she covered her mouth again. As sick as she felt, Alison was quick to help the girl to the toilet, just in time to prevent a mess on the floor. With Emily's hair already tied up, Alison gently rubbed her back as she was sick. That is, until Alison herself began to feel sick again. She was quickly learning that she was one of the people affected by the contagious vomiting phenomenon, and decided the tub was her best option with Emily using her first choice.

Alison leaned over the edge of the tub and emptied the contents of her stomach for the third time that day. She was a little thankful that there wasn't much left, because as uncomfortable as it was, at least she didn't have to worry about cleaning the tub too much.

While Alison was preoccupied with her own sickness, Emily finished and found herself curling up on the floor, too weak to even cry anymore. As soon as Alison finished, she started the water to rinse out the tub and turned around, letting out an audible sympathetic sigh upon seeing the other girl on the floor. "I'm sorry sweet girl," Alison said as she knelt next the the girl and rubbed her back gently, "let's get you in the shower so we can get you a bit more comfortable and back to bed. Come here." Alison helped the girl to sit up and lifted her up under her arms to get her to stand. "Hold onto me Em, we're just going to the tub," Alison said as she slowly walked Emily the few steps to the tub and sat her down on the edge.

"Now, I'm going to undo your diaper and then we're going to stand you up and get you in there, okay? You're doing good sweet girl," Alison explained as she undid the tapes on Emily's diaper and helped the girl to stand back up, pulling the soiled diaper down with one of her hands and putting it to the side for now. Alison couldn't help but frown at the state of the girl's diaper and her rash from a few days prior. She placed Emily's hands on her shoulders and grabbed her sides, helping the girl to step over the edge of the tub and down onto her knees.

Once Emily was situated in the tub, Alison wrapped up her old diaper and switched the water to the shower head and allowed it to run over Emily for a few moments before grabbing the shower head and using it to clean the sick girl in front of her. Alison was finished cleaning Emily's bottom and about to help the girl to sit down when Emily looked at her with a scared face and whimpered, "uh oh mama." Before Alison had a chance to ask her what was going on, she saw that the girl was having a small accident right there in the tub. "Hey Em, it's okay. That's no big deal, just let it out and we'll just wash it away. It's no big deal sweetheart, it's all okay," Alison tried to reassure her. Hoping the girl was now finished, Alison quickly rinsed out the tub and sat the girl down, washing the rest of her body quickly so that she could get her to bed.

"Ready to get out?" Alison asked Emily and the girl nodded, reaching her arms out to her mama. Alison helped the girl to stand and wrapped her in a towel, immediately leading her out to the bed and laying her down. She quickly got Emily dried off, back in a diaper to avoid any more accidents, and pulled a soft t-shirt over her head. Alison helped the girl to sit up and climbed on the bed behind her to braid her long, dark hair.

"Hey Em," Alison said to get the girl's attention while she did her hair, "you know how mama is sick now too? Well, I can't take care of you like you need right now..." Emily whimpered at this and interrupted Alison's sentence. "Oh baby, no I'm not leaving you," Alison clarified, "I just had to call someone else to come help us for a little while. Spencer is on her way here from D.C. right now and is going to stay with us for a few days until we're both feeling a little better, okay?"

Emily nodded and leaned back against Alison, her hand pressed to her stomach and a grimace on her face. Alison kissed the top of the girl's head and rubbed up and down her arms. "I'm sorry you feel so bad Em. I know it sucks and I wish I could do something to make you feel better. I want to get you under the covers and I'll get you some water to keep you hydrated," Alison said before pulling back the blankets and guiding the girl to lay down. She got up to fill a bottle with cool water and handed it to the girl, "I need you to drink this before you go back to sleep Em. Drink slowly so you don't make yourself sick. I'm going to bring you the trash can and a few bags to use if you get sick again."

Before Alison came back with the promised items, she made a quick phone call to the front desk to let them know about Spencer's arrival before they left for the night. Once she let Spencer know the room number and that a key would be waiting for her, she crawled into bed next to the girl, "I'm going to try to sleep a bit too but if you need to be changed or need anything else, wake me up. I love you Em." The two both fell asleep quickly, and Alison was surprised by how exhausted she had been from taking care of Emily for only an hour or so.

Unsurprisingly, they were both awake in about an hour's time, and Alison found herself back in the bathroom. Learning from her last mistake, Alison left the door unlocked this time. Once Emily was finished dealing with her own stomach, she crawled out of bed to find Alison to change her. As Emily crawled across the floor and saw the closed bathroom door, she expected it to be locked again and let out a defeated whimper. "Em?" Alison called out when she heard the girl's whine, "do you need me sweetheart? The door is open."

Pretty much all modesty had been lost at this point between the two, though it was usually Alison dealing with Emily's more intimate needs and not the other way around. Regardless, Alison was fine with the other girl joining her in the bathroom and waited for the door to open. When it did, Emily immediately threw herself onto Alison's lap, completely disregarding the fact that she was sitting on the toilet and probably experiencing some pretty extreme discomfort herself. Ah, the joys of being a mother, Alison thought to herself as she tried to comfort the girl on her lap while trying not to fall apart herself.

"Do you need to be changed Em? Is that why you're out of bed?" Alison asked the girl to make sure there wasn't something else going on. "Please," Emily said quietly and Alison rubbed her back smoothly. "Of course sweetheart, why don't you lay down on the floor and I'll clean myself up real quick and get you changed right after," Alison offered and Emily nodded, crawling back down onto the floor so Alison could take care of her own needs.

After Emily was changed, Alison quickly washed her hands and walked the girl back out to their bed. "Spencer should be here in an hour or two Em. I want you to have a little more water and then try to sleep some more. I know you're feeling really bad and getting some sleep may make it a little better. I'm starting to feel a bit worse myself so I think I'm going to try to sleep again too. You can cuddle with me if you want to; I know how you get clingy when you're sick," Alison offered. Emily didn't have to be told twice and curled into Alison's side as soon as they had gotten under the covers. Alison hoped that the next time they woke up that it would be to the sound of their friend opening the door and coming to their rescue.

Unfortunately, Alison couldn't have been more wrong. Rather than with the relief she was hoping to wake up with, she was awakened rather abruptly as the girl cuddled into her suddenly got sick. Apparently unable to grab the trash can in time, Emily had tried to lean over the edge of the bed, but didn't quite reach far enough, getting sick both on the bed and on her mama's lap. Alison immediately froze, unsure what she could do to help the girl next to her, especially when vomit was one of her weaknesses. After taking a second to gather her thoughts (and settle her stomach) Alison grabbed the trash can a handed it to the girl. She realized that Emily was probably mortified by what she had just done, and decided that comforting the girl was the most important thing at the moment.

Alison wrapped her arm around the still sick girl and rubbed her back gently, holding the trash can with her other hand. "Hey baby girl," Alison whispered in her ear, "you're alright. Just let it out Em, let it out and I'll get you all clean after. Don't you worry my poor girl, mama's got you."

As soon as Emily was finished, Alison carefully pulled back the blankets, taking the soiled ones and leaving them in a pile on the floor, before helping the girl out of bed. She walked Emily straight to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet lid while she started the shower. Alison quickly removed her own soiled clothes before standing Emily back up and taking off her shirt. She carefully undid the girl's diaper, assuming it had been used at some point in the past hour. Once the messy diaper was wrapped up and in the garbage, Alison helped Emily to walk over to the shower. She stepped in herself before helping the girl to step in as well. At least this time she wouldn't have to worry about the logistics since she was in there as well and Emily could use her as support to stand.

"How are you feeling Em?" Alison asked the girl once they were both in the shower and Emily simply shook her head. "It's a been a long day and it's gotten pretty late so I want to get you showered really quick so you can try to sleep some more. Spencer should be here soon," Alison explained as she started to wash the girl's body and then her own. After they were both clean, Alison helped Emily into a towel and clumsily got one around herself as well before leading the girl to the second, clean bed so she could get a diaper on her as quickly as possible. She had learned earlier that Emily wasn't exactly in control and didn't want to risk another mess.

Right as Alison had gotten the diaper under the girl and was about to close the tapes, the door to their room opened and she was met with the sight of a very confused but willing Spencer. "Oh my gosh, Spence, you're here!" Alison all but yelled, abandoning Emily mid change and running to hug the tall girl at the door, ignoring the fact that she was clad only in a towel. "Woah Alison, breathe for a second," Spencer chuckled as she was wrapped in a hug, "Why don't you get dressed real quick and then you can explain what's going on a bit more?"

"Oh gosh, sorry. Let me finish up with Emily and then I'll get dressed," Alison recovered and walked back to the girl who was trying to cover herself on the bed quickly getting her diaper taped on and pulling a pair of pants over her legs to give her a little privacy until she got used to their visitor. She tucked Emily in and kissed her forehead, hoping she would sleep a little bit longer. Spencer watched on curiously but without judgement and sat down on the edge of the other bed while Alison got dressed.

Once she was decent, Alison walked over and sat next to Spencer. "Oh Spence, thank you so much for coming. We really need the help right now," she tried to explain. "Of course Ali, anytime. Now, do you want to tell me about what's going on a little bit?" Spencer responded. "Yeah, I'm just not sure how to begin," Alison said exhaustedly. "Why don't you just start from the beginning? You know, why you're here to begin with?"

"Okay, buckle your seatbelt Spence, it's kind of a long story. I got a call from Em's roommate a little over a week ago that she was really upset and needed me, and I rushed here from Rosewood. When I found her, she was laying in bed sobbing and hadn't moved for days. She had even gone to the bathroom all over herself and just laid there. I got her up and showered and finally found out why she was so upset," Alison said. She paused to make sure Emily was asleep before she continued. "It turns out," she continued," that her dad was killed almost four months ago now." Spencer sighed, "oh poor girl." "I know, and it breaks my heart," Alison responded before continuing, "But anyway, I brought her here to get away for a little bit. I noticed that she was struggling to take care of herself and she continued to have accidents, so I decided to let her regress a little bit and have been taking care of her like, well, like a baby I guess. You know, diapers, bottles, calls me mama, the whole nine yards. And she's been great, so much so that I've actually decided to move down here and signed a lease for us both." Spencer nodded as she tried to take it all in and Alison finished up, starting to tear up a little bit, "We were doing just fine until she got sick. She has a terrible stomach virus and really has no control. Even that was doable, but now I've caught it as well and am feeling pretty awful. I guess I just needed someone to come help with her so I can take care of myself for a little while, you know."

"Oh Alison," Spencer said with a hand on the girl's shoulder, "it seems like you've been through so much with her. I want to help as much as possible so you can get better too. I can take over with her if you want. Why don't you take this bed and I'll go over there and sit with her in case she gets sick. I'm assuming you have a trash can or something over there?" Alison gestured to the other side of the bed, "There's one over there for her, and trust me you'll need it. I can grab the one by the desk for myself. Thanks again Spence."

Spencer nodded and patted Alison's leg before she stood up. She walked over to the other bed and sat next to the girl covered by the blankets. She wiped her sweaty hair out of her face and began to rub her back. "Poor baby," she soothed quietly, "You'll be okay Em, you'll be okay." She was interrupted by Alison unintentionally slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Unfortunately this also woke up Emily and the girl began to whine. "Shhh Em, you're alright," Spencer tried to comfort the girl who sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Spencer asked but the girl just shook her head. "Want mama," Emily whined out. "Come here sweet girl," Spencer said, quickly falling into a maternal mindset (she and Toby had been wanting children for a while) and opening her arms for the girl to curl up on her lap. Emily shyly curled up on Spencer and placed her thumb in her mouth. "There we are," Spencer said, reaching to the nightstand to grab the pacifier she had spotted earlier, "I bet your mama doesn't want you to mess up your pretty teeth. Use this Em."

Emily took the pacifier from Spencer with a slight smile. She wanted Alison to cuddle her still and whined around her pacifier, "Mama. Want mama." "I'm sorry Em, but your mama is sick too and she's using the bathroom. I'm gonna try to take care of you for a little while until Alison feels better, okay?" Reluctantly, Emily nodded. She still wanted her mama, but she knew Spencer well and knew the girl would take good care of her.

A few minutes later and Alison had curled back into bed and the other sick girl had fallen asleep on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer took the calm moment and pulled out her phone to check up on some work emails. She had called out sick for the week but she was too invested into some cases to leave them without any assistance.

The calmness was, as expected, short lived as Spencer heard a strange sound and the girl on her lap began to tense up and began to wake up and whimper. Unsure of exactly what was happening, she gently rubbed Emily's back and hoped she would relax. Spencer tried to talk to the girl, "What's going on Em, do you need something sweetheart?" Emily shook her head and began to cry whimpering out "potty," quietly before crying harder. "Shhh, shhh Em," Spencer tried, "you're okay. You need to go potty?" She expected Emily to nod but the girl shook her head instead and continued to cry.

Spencer wracked her brain trying to figure out what had happened. Duh, she thought once she had remember that Alison told her the girl had no control and was in diapers. "Em," she tried quietly, "did you already go potty? Do you need a change?" Shyly, Emily nodded and held tightly to Spencer. "Alright Em, let's get you in the bathroom and I can change your diaper real quick."

Once they were in the bathroom and Emily was laid down on the floor, Spencer didn't even hesitate to pull off the girl's pants and quickly open her diaper. Spencer had always been the mature one and she didn't even seem phased as she quickly wiped the girl clean and rediapered her. "Better?" she asked when she was finished and Emily gently nodded. "Feel icky Spence," she said quietly and Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry Em, let's get you back to bed and get you a bottle of water. I don't want you getting dehydrated, okay?"

Spencer helped pull the weak and tired girl off the bed and helped her back onto the bed. She filled up a bottle and walked it back over to Emily before changing her own clothes and climbing into bed next to the girl.

Emily had drank about half of the bottle and had dropped it next to her. Spencer was satisfied enough and placed the bottle on their nightstand before she slipped down under the covers, followed by Emily. Spencer opened her arms and pulled the girl close to her. It was no secret to any of the girls that Emily was a cuddled. Finally comfortable, Spencer hoped for at least a few restful hours of sleep for them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer was pleasantly surprised when it took about four hours for Emily to wake her up. "What's up Em?" Spencer asked groggily to the whining girl next to her. "Tummy," Emily said quietly, "Want mama." As Spencer woke up a bit more, her heart broke for her old friend.

Spencer sat up in the bed and flipped the light on the bedside table on. "Come here sweet girl," she said as she opened her arms. Emily slowly pulled herself out from under the blankets and crawled towards Spencer's lap. She didn't have the energy to crawl up onto the other girl, so she laid her head on Spencer's lap instead.

Spencer sighed when she saw how weak the other girl was. "Did you want to come cuddle up on my lap, Em? I can help you up if you sit up for me," Spencer quietly offered and Emily nodded, slowly getting herself up into a seated position. "Here we go," Spencer said as she gently grabbed the other girl's waist and lifted her onto her lap.

Emily immediately laid her head on Spencer's shoulder and held her hands over her stomach. "Are you okay Em? You feel very warm," Spencer whispered and the sick girl shook her head. "Tummy hurts," Emily said with a frown. "I'm sorry your tummy hurts. Do you have to go potty?" Spencer asked as she moved a hand to the girl's lower back. Emily shook her head, which surprised Spencer a bit.

"Okay sweet girl, let's try to get you back to sleep then, hmm?" Spencer said as she gently rubbed Emily's back but Emily shook her head. "Want mama," the girl said quietly with watery eyes. "I know you want your mama Em, but she's feeling icky like you are and she's sleeping right now," Spencer tried to explain gently to the sick girl, "And you have to be quiet so we don't wake her up. I know I'm not her but I am here to take care of you like your mama normally does. Let's get you back to sleep and you can see your mama in the morning, okay?" Emily reluctantly nodded but held tightly to Spencer.

All of a sudden though, Emily sat up. "Uh oh," she said quickly but quietly before holding a hand over her mouth. "Oh boy," Spencer said as she reached down next to the bed and grabbed the trash can while trying to hold Emily up on her lap. She quickly got it in front of the girl before she was sick. Spencer rubbed her back lightly with one hand while she held the can with the other. "You're okay Em," Spencer soothed as the girl's body was wracked with dry heaves, "I've got you. Let it out sweetheart and you'll be fine. I've got you."

"Does your tummy still hurt?" Spencer whispered when the girl was finished and Emily nodded. "I'm sorry sweet girl," Spencer said quietly before putting the garbage on the floor and handing Emily the half filled water bottle from earlier, "drink and rinse Em, slowly," she instructed.

Once Emily finished the bottle, Spencer turned off the light and pulled her close, holding her head to her shoulder. Emily whined and a few stray tears ran down her face as she sat through some painful cramps. Her body seemed to have been empty at this point, but it didn't make it any less painful. "Shhh," Spencer soothed as she stroked the girl's hair, "you're okay Em. Just relax, shh. Sleep now."

Spencer didn't have it in her heart to put the other girl down and decided to hold her close while she slept. She gently pulled the blankets up and over her lap to cover the sick girl's legs. She scooted herself down just a little and used her free arm to prop up a pillow behind her back so that she could lean back and sleep comfortably herself. Once the sick girl was asleep on her shoulder, it took Spencer only a few minutes to fall asleep as well.

Two hours later, it was Alison's turn to be awake and sick to her stomach. Knowing she couldn't (and didn't want to) get up and make it to the bathroom, she settled for the trash can next to her bed.

Alison was taken by surprise when she heard a voice from the bed beside her once she was finished being sick. "Are you okay Ali?" Spencer quietly asked through the darkness of the room. She couldn't help but be woken up by her other friend, and wasn't going to sit there in silence. "I..umm..not really," Alison responded almost inaudibly.

Spencer sighed to herself and flipped on the light between the beds. After making sure the girl on her lap was still sound asleep, Spencer folded back the sheets and gently laid Emily down on the opposite side of the bed before tucking her under the sheets.

Once Emily was taken care of, Spencer turned her attention back to Alison. Spencer gently pulled herself out from the blankets and got up to sit down on the edge of the other bed next to her friend. "Hey," Spencer said, placing her hand on Alison's leg, "do you need me to get you anything?"

Alison looked to Spencer with tired eyes. "Could you maybe help me to the bathroom? I want to rinse out my mouth and I should empty this out," Alison said and motioned to the trash can still on her lap. "Why don't you let me fill you up a glass of water and empty that out for you instead?" Spencer offered, giving Alison's leg a sympathetic squeeze before standing up.

Spencer grabbed Emily's bottle before making her way to the bathroom to fill both that and a glass of water for Alison. She headed back out to the bedroom and placed the bottle back on the end table before handing Alison the glass of water.

Once Alison was able to rinse her mouth out and spit into the garbage on her lap, Spencer took it from her hands. "Why don't you go ahead and drink the rest of that water. We both know that we don't want you to get dehydrated. I'll be right back with this," Spencer said before grabbing both Alison and Emily's trash cans and heading back to the bathroom.

"Thanks Spence," Alison said when her friend placed the clean containers on the ground next to each bed.

Spencer walked around Alison's bed so that she could climb up and sit next to her. "Hey," she said quietly when Alison looked over at her, "how are you feeling?" "Not good," Alison whispered back. Spencer scooted closer to Alison and reached her arm around her shoulders, rubbing up and down the girl's arm. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well. You let me know if you need anything, okay?" Spencer said. "Thanks Spence, but Em needs you more than I do. I'll be okay," Alison responded.

Spencer appreciated how much Alison cared for the third girl, but wanted her to understand that she needed care as well. "Nonsense Ali," she said, "I can take care of Em and you both if you need me. She's okay right now and you're weren't, so I wanted to help you." Alison laid her head on Spencer's shoulder in thanks. "Please let me do the worrying about Em and you focus on worrying about you, okay?" Spencer said and Alison nodded against her arm.

As if on cue, Emily stirred a little bit in the other bed. Spencer gave Alison's arm a final squeeze. "I'm going to go lay with her and make sure she's okay. But I'll be right over there if you need something. Try to get some sleep," Spencer said before getting up and walking back around to the other bed.

She ever so gently got back into the other bed, and it didn't take too long for her to hear and realize what had disrupted the other girl's sleep. Emily had rolled over onto her stomach, so Spencer rubbed smooth circles on her back. "Oh Em," she said to herself as she rubbed her back until her body was finished trying to rid itself of what was left of her illness.

When Spencer thought the other girl was finished, she gently tried to shake her awake. She wanted to get the girl cleaned up as soon as possible since she already had a rash and she didn't want it to get any worse.

"Hey Em," Spencer said as she tried to wake the girl up, "wake up for me sweetheart. We've got to get you cleaned up." Emily stirred a little and turned her head to the side to look at Spencer. Spencer reached over to brush some stray hairs out of Emily's face before talking to the girl again. "There we are," she said, "can you sit up for me please?" Emily did as she was told and Spencer smiled. "Thank you sweet girl," Spencer said as she walked around to the other side of the bed. "Here, let me help you to the bathroom," she said as she wrapped her arm under the girl's arms and around her waist. Emily leaned into Spencer and swung her legs around to the side of the bed. "Here we go," Spencer said as she pulled Emily to her feet. "Woah..kay, maybe not," she said when the girl swayed a bit and she decided not to have her walk and to carry her instead. "Let's sit you back down so I can pick you up," she suggested as she bent down to get her arms under Emily's legs. Spencer gently picked the girl up and cradled her close for a moment before walking to the bathroom.

"Here we are," Spencer said as she sat the girl down on the toilet lid. "I think you could really use a shower. Your diaper is all yucky and you've got quite the fever so you're a bit sweaty. It's about 3am now so when we get you back out there you'll have some more time to sleep. Lift up your arms for me please," Spencer said, thinking aloud as she turned on the water and pulled the girl's shirt over her head. Once Emily was left in nothing but her diaper, Spencer pulled the girl up, "Wrap your arms around my neck sweet girl. Let's get you to the shower."

It was a little harder than Spencer expected to get the girl into the shower. She didn't consider the fact that she'd have to hold the sick girl up while she showered her off. Spencer decided to just let Emily hang onto her neck as she used one hand to hold the girl up and the other to clean her off. She did realize that this probably meant that she'd be getting pretty wet as well, but she figured it was worth the risk. "Alright you," Spencer said once she pulled off the girl's diaper, "let's get you cleaned off and back to bed."

Spencer was about half way done washing the girl down when Alison suddenly came through the door. "Hi...Ali?" Spencer said, a bit surprised by the girl's presence. "Sorry Spence, it can't wait," Alison said as she quickly made her way to the toilet. "What are you...oh," Spencer said once she realized why Ali was there. Alison just gave her half smile and looked away as she sat down. "I'm sorry, I wish I could give you a little privacy, but I'm kind of busy," Spencer said, motioning to the girl in front of her. "It's fine Spence, just pretend I'm not here," Alison said. Spencer just nodded and turned her attention back to Emily.

All the while, Emily's eyes were closed until she heard Alison's voice. "Mama?" Emily asked as she had a sudden desire to be on her lap. "Sorry Em, but your mama is using the potty right now and I've got to finish getting you cleaned off so I can get you back to bed," Spencer tried to explain. "But want mama," Emily said sadly. "I know sweet girl, I know. You can see your mama in a few hours but she's busy and we need to worry about you right now. Now close your eyes and lean your head back so I can wash your hair please," Spencer said. Emily did as she was told but with a frown and Spencer sighed with sympathy as she got back to work.

When Emily was all clean, Spencer decided to sit her down on the edge of the tub while she went over to grab a towel from the rack above the toilet. "Sorry Ali," Spencer said as she leaned next to the girl to grab a towel. "Don't be sorry Spence, it's not your fault that my stomach chose now to do this," Alison said and Spencer shot her a sympathetic smile as she walked back to Emily.

"Alright you, up we go," Spencer said as she pulled Emily up to stand, "now hang on to me so I can get this towel around you."

With Emily wrapped up in a towel, Spencer bent down to pick her back up and carried her bridal style back out to their bed. She dried the girl off before realizing that all of the changing supplies were left in the bathroom. "You lay here for just a sec and I'm going to go grab you a fresh diaper. Be right back Em," Spencer said, tickling Emily's stomach quickly before making her way back to the bathroom.

Having left the door open behind her when she had walked out, Spencer walked right back in, almost forgetting that her other friend was in there. "Oh gosh, sorry Ali," Spencer said when she saw the girl, "I wasn't even thinking. I just have to grab a diaper and I'll be out of your way."

Spencer quickly grabbed a diaper, but looked back to Alison before she left. "Hey..wait," Spencer said when she saw the pained expression on the other girl's face, "are you doing okay? Do you need anything?" Spencer rushed to Alison's side and placed her hand on her forehead. "Ali, you're burning up," Spencer said as she quickly wet a washcloth with cool water, "here, hold this on your head." Alison nodded ever so slightly, and it was clear to Spencer that her friend was growing sicker by the minute. She figured her friend was now too weak to get herself back to bed. "Let me go get Emily all tucked in and I'll be right back for you, okay? Hang tight."

Spencer quickly got a diaper on the other girl and flipped the light out before she got her under the blankets. "Get some sleep sweetheart, and we'll see about you getting some mama time tomorrow," Spencer said before gently placing a pacifier between Emily's lips and stroking her hair lightly. Once Emily's eyes were closed and her breathing slowed, Spencer left her behind and headed back to the bathroom.

"Hey," Spencer said as she sat down on the edge of the tub, "how are you doing?" "I just feel awful," Alison replied as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry Ali, I wish I could make you feel better. Do you want me to give you some privacy while you finish up?" Spencer offered. "No, it's fine," Alison said, "I think I'm done. I just don't really feel up to moving myself around right now." "Oh," Spencer responded, "well why don't you let me help you to bed so you can get some rest then?" "Yeah, I think that'd be good," Alison said with a little more authority. Spencer smiled and stood up, "Okay so you can just wrap your..." "Wait Spence," Alison interrupted, "I need to uh, clean up first." "Oh, sorry Ali. You're good to do that yourself?" Spencer asked and Alison gently nodded. "Okay let me just turn around for a second and you can do that," Spencer said and did so.

"Okay Spence," Alison said, "I think I'm ready." Spencer quickly turned back around. Alison wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and allowed the girl to pull her up. Spencer quickly reached behind her and flushed the toilet before bending down to pull the girl's pants up. "Thanks Spence, you don't need to do all of this," Alison said and Spencer smiled. "I know I don't need to Ali, but I want to. Now wrap your arm around my shoulders so I can walk you to bed. That is, unless you want me to carry you," she half joked. "You don't need to carry me. Let's just walk," Alison said as she did as told and Spencer wrapped her arm around to support her.

Once they made it out to the other bed, Spencer pulled back the blankets so Alison could get in and lay down. With her friend tucked in, Spencer sat down gently on the edge of the bed. Alison rolled over in an attempt to get comfortable and Spencer was quick to place a comforting hand on her warm back. With gentle, slow circles being rubbed on her back, Alison quickly began to doze off and Spencer smiled. "Get some sleep," she whispered into the darkness before she stood up.

An exhausted Spencer carefully pulled back the blankets and gently crawled into the other bed next to Emily so she wouldn't wake the girl up. The other girl, though, was clearly not completely asleep, and she cuddled closely into Spencer as soon as she was under the blankets. Spencer chuckled a little bit at the girl's eagerness and held her close. "Get some sleep Em," Spencer whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next time Spencer woke up, it was to light streaming in through the window. She gently unraveled herself from the cuddly, sick girl and sat up. She stretched her arms and looked over to the adjacent bed, surprised to see Alison laying on top of the blankets and facing away from her. She looked at her friend carefully and could tell by her fast breathing that she was awake.

Not wanting to scare the other girl, Spencer got up and walked towards her, but spoke before laying her hand on her. "Ali?" Spencer said softly and the girl rolled over to face her. "Hey, why are you crying?" she asked once she saw the girl's tear streaked cheeks. Alison sat up and wiped her cheeks, not answering her friend's question.

"Okay, scoot over" Spencer said and Alison moved over enough for Spencer to sit next to her. Spencer immediately sat down and wrapped an arm around her.

"Now, what's going on Ali?" Spencer asked again and girl looked over to her with tired eyes. "I don't know, I just.. I feel so sick," Alison started to explain and Spencer listened intently, "and it breaks my heart that Emily is feeling this bad too. I can't help but feel like it's my fault she got sick. I mean, I was the one taking care of her when it happened." "Ali," Spencer said as she sympathetically rubbed her arm, "it's not your fault she's sick. You guys both caught a nasty virus and I don't think there's anything you could've done to stop that. And you know what? She's going to be okay, and so are you. Okay? Try to relax." "I know Spence," Alison started, "I'm just worried about her and I hate seeing her like this. She's just so fragile right now, you know?"

Spencer shot Alison a sympathetic look when she realized how concerned she really was, "You really care about her, huh?" "You don't even know the half of it," Alison said as she let her head fall to Spencer's shoulder. Spencer smiled and went out on a limb, "You love her, don't you?" she asked. "I really do," Allison responded a little more quietly, "and I always have." "I know now isn't the most opportune time to do anything about it," Spencer said as she gave Alison a squeeze, "but I think we all know the feeling is mutual." Alison gave Spencer a weak smile and nodded slightly.

"Now, before the little monster wakes up and clings to you, is there anything you need help doing?" Spencer asked her sick and emotional friend. "Actually yeah, do you think you could help me back to the bathroom? I think I want to take a shower and I need to empty out this trash again," Alison responded. "Oh Ali, you got sick again? You should've woken me up and I would've taken care of it," Spencer said. "Oh, yeah..twice actually. But you were finally getting some sleep, and I didn't want to bother you," Alison responded a bit bashfully. "Ali, you wouldn't have bothered me. But let me clean that out and I'll come back to take you to the shower in just a minute," Spencer said before getting up and taking the container to the bathroom.

Once Spencer had dumped and rinsed the trash can, she brought it back out and helped Alison out of bed. "You're still burning up Ali, I think a shower will serve you well," Spencer said as she supported the girl as they walked.

"Are you going to be okay to shower by yourself or do you think you'll need a hand?" Spencer asked when they got into the bathroom. "I'd really like to shower on my own," Alison responded as Spencer helped her sit down on the toilet lid, "but I don't think I can stand up by myself for that long." "It's okay Ali, I really don't mind giving you a hand," Spencer said, "and there's really no need to be shy, okay?" Alison nodded and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Without even being asked, Spencer moved to help her stand to get her pants and underwear off and Alison shot her an appreciative half smile.

Spencer helped the girl walk over to the shower, and once she was under the water, stood by in case she started to sway. "I'm right here if you start to feel unsteady," she said and Alison nodded slightly. Spencer patiently watched the girl slowly clean herself, not wanting to look away in case she was suddenly hit by dizziness.

Sure enough, within a couple of minutes, Alison was starting to feel dizzy, and Spencer quickly noticed. "Woah, steady now," she said as she moved a hand to the girl's waist and led her hands onto her shoulders. "You okay?" she asked Alison once the girl was better supported. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Sorry," Alison said after taking a deep breath. "There's no need to be sorry. You need to stop thinking you're a burden, Ali. You can't help being sick and this is what friends are for, okay?" Spencer said as she used her other hand to squeeze the girl's shoulder. Alison lifted her head slightly and smiled.

"Now," Spencer said, "what else do you need to do?" "I just need to rinse off and I was going to wash my hair, but I don't really feel up to it anymore," Alison responded. "Are you sure?" Spencer asked, "because I can wash your hair for you if you want me to." "I appreciate it Spence, but I think I just want to get back into bed, and I have a feeling Em is going to be up soon," Alison responded and Spencer nodded. "There you go caring about her and not yourself again," she laughed, "but here, let's get you under the water and back to bed." Spencer gently guided Alison as she took a few steps forward to get under the water and finished rinsing herself off.

Once Alison was done in the shower, Spencer helped her to step out of the tub and over to sit on the toilet lid. "Here's a towel," Spencer said, "I'll go grab you a fresh change of clothes." "Thanks Spence," Alison said as she started to dry herself off.

When Spencer walked over to Alison's bags to grab her some clothes, she was interrupted by a barely audible, long whine from the other side of the room. She quickly grabbed what she needed and then walked over to the bed and sat down. Spencer gently stroked the side of Emily's face and moved her hair out of the way. "Good morning sweet girl, are you doing okay?" she asked gently and the girl just pouted at her. "What's going on with you, hmm?" Spencer tried again and this time Emily responded, though quietly, "Icky." Spencer wasn't sure exactly what the other girl meant so she tried to dig a little deeper, "What's icky Em? Are you feeling icky?" Emily shook her head and spoke barely above a whisper, "Diaper icky." Spencer gently stroked the girl's cheek before speaking, "Well that's an easy problem to fix, now isn't it? Tell you what, you stay right here in bed and I'll grab what I need to get you all clean out here."

Spencer got up and took the clothes on her lap to her other sick friend. "Here are your clothes Ali," Spencer said, "and you must have a sixth sense because Em woke up while I was out there." Alison laughed a little to herself, "Thanks Spence, and yeah, I think I know her a little bit too well." Spencer smiled, "Do you need a hand getting dressed?" Alison nodded so Spencer was quick to pull her shirt over her head before helping her to stand up so she could pull her underwear and pants on. "There we are. Let me just grab a clean diaper and some wipes before I help you back to bed."

When Spencer and Alison walked back out into the room, Emily quickly sat up, faster than Spencer had seen the sick girl move since she got there. Just as Alison was helped back into her bed, Emily was crawling out of her own bed and over to her mama. "And what do you think you're doing?" Spencer asked with a smile once Alison was tucked in. "Want mama," Emily said with authority. "Ah ah ah, back on your bed sweet girl," Spencer said as she guided the girl back onto the other bed, "Let's get you changed before you go cuddle with your mama. Lay back."

Emily pouted at Spencer but did as she was told. Spencer quickly got to work cleaning her up, but Emily started to get fidgety about half way through. Spencer rubbed her stomach lightly, "Hold on just another minute sweetheart, I'm almost finished."

Once Spencer was finished, she pulled Emily up into a seated position. "You ready to go cuddle with your mama now?" she asked with a smile and Emily nodded with a wide smile. "Alright sweet girl, go ahead," Spencer said as she ushered the girl off of the one bed and onto the other. As sick as Alison was still feeling, she happily scooted to the other side of the bed and opened her arms for Emily. Spencer lifted up the covers and Emily quickly scooted in and into Alison's arms. "There's my girl," Alison said as she pulled the girl close.

Spencer stood back and watched the two interact with a smile on her face. She quickly threw Emily's soiled diaper in the trash before walking back to her two sick and cuddling friends. "Alright you two, it's still pretty early so why don't you try to get some more sleep. I'm going to be right here on the other bed if you need anything at all. That means you Ali," Spencer teased, "Get some rest." "Thanks Spence," Alison said before laying down and pulling Emily down with her, "you're the best."

Spencer sat down on the other bed, happy to see that Emily was seemingly starting to feel a bit better, but worried that Alison was still growing sicker and weaker. She closed her eyes and tried to get some rest, dozing off easily.

The first person to wake up about an hour later was Alison who urgently but carefully extracted herself from Emily's grip to go to the bathroom. Barely steady enough to walk let alone run, Alison struggled to get there in time. "No, no, no, no, no," she said to herself as she began to lose control just before walking through the door. She closed the door behind her and pulled her soiled pants down before sinking down onto the toilet and letting her head fall into her hands. She sat there for a while and cried before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Back on the other side of the door, Spencer and Emily slept soundly for a while longer. Emily was the next to wake up, and started to freak out when she realized her mama wasn't there in bed with her. She sat up and quickly looked around the room and when she still didn't see Alison, climbed out of bed to wake up Spencer in a panic.

"Woah hey, calm down," a groggy Spencer said as she was suddenly woken up by a frantic Emily, "what's going on sweet girl?" "Mama gone," Emily said with tears running down her face. "Shh Em, I'm sure everything is okay. See look," Spencer said as she sat up and noticed the closed bathroom door, "the bathroom is closed and I bet your mama is in there." Emily looked at Spencer with sad eyes and Spencer reached out to rub her shoulder. "Here," Spencer said as she reached for Emily's pacifier, "take this and come lay down here in my bed. I'll go check on your mama okay?" Emily slowly moved to take the pacifier and put it in her mouth. Spencer smiled and stood up, ushering the girl into her place and tucking her in. "There we go. Relax and get some more sleep, and I'll get your mama. It's okay, I promise," Spencer said before walking away.

"Ali?" Spencer asked as she gently knocked on the bathroom door, "are you okay?" When she didn't receive an answer, she knocked a little harder, "Ali? Are you in there?" Still not hearing a response, Spencer decided to open the door and make sure nothing was seriously wrong. As she looked inside, Spencer's face creased in sympathy when she saw her sick, sleeping friend.

As Spencer got closer, she saw the slightly soiled pants around Alison's ankles and her heart broke further for her friend. "Hey, Ali, wake up for me," Spencer tried as she shook her friend gently. Alison opened her eyes and looked to Spencer, tears immediately filling her eyes. "Oh Ali," Spencer said as she placed a comforting hand on her back, "what happened to you?" "I woke up and I tried to make it," Alison said between sniffles, "but I can barely walk and I didn't get here in time." "Okay, that's okay. It's not your fault you're so sick. Here, let me get rid of those dirty clothes for you and get you some fresh ones. You go ahead and get cleaned up, okay?" Spencer offered as she bent down to pull the girl's pants off from around her ankles. Alison nodded gently and waited for Spencer to leave the room. As soon as Spencer was gone, Alison wiped herself down and flushed the toilet, deciding to remain sitting there until Spencer came back and could help her up.

Spencer was quick to come back with a clean pair of underwear and lounge pants for Alison. "Spence," Alison said a little frantically when her friend walked back into the room, "I don't feel so great.. I think I'm going to be sick." "Okay, here let me help you up," Spencer said as she quickly pulled the girl to her feet and helped to spin her around to kneel back down in front of the toilet.

Alison dry heaved for a few minutes and Spencer kneeled down next to her. "You okay?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on Alison's back. Alison shook her head gently and leaned her forehead on the front of the bowl, "I don't even think there's anything left to throw up. I just feel so sick." "Oh Ali, I'm sorry. And you know, I'm getting pretty worried about you. If you don't start to feel better soon, I think we might be making a trip to the ER," Spencer said with a sigh and Alison looked up to her with worry. Spencer rubbed her back gently, "Don't worry right now. You just let me know when you're ready to get back to bed, okay? I'm going to get you a glass of water."

Spencer knelt back down with the glass and helped Alison to sit back onto her heels. "Here Ali, drink this slowly. I think it's going to make you feel a little bit better. Take your time," Spencer said. Alison sipped the water slowly, but handed it back to Spencer while it was still half full.

"Can you help me back to bed now Spence? Please?" Alison asked as she rubbed her temples. "Of course Ali," Spencer said as she held her hands out to the girl, "come on."

"Em woke me up in a panic when she couldn't find you so I let her take over my bed," Spencer explained quietly as they walked past the sleeping girl, "I think she's starting to feel a bit better so I want to see if I can get her to eat something. Are you okay staying here by yourself while I run down to the lobby? I want you to get some more sleep anyway." Alison just shrugged in response and Spencer lifted up her blankets to tuck her in. "Tell you what," Spencer said once Alison was settled, "I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep and I'll hurry back. There's a trash can here next to the bed if you feel sick again. Close your eyes now and try to relax."

With Spencer gently rubbing her back, it didn't take long for Alison to fall asleep. Emily seemed to be sound asleep as well, so Spencer decided to run down to the lobby by herself. Luckily, when she reentered room, the two sleeping girls seemed to be undisturbed. She decided to wake Emily up, but filled her bottle up with water first.

"Hey Em," Spencer said as she gently shook the girl awake, "wake up for me sweet girl." Emily whined and stretched her arms above her head before opening her eyes and looking to Spencer with confusion. "Good morning to you too," Spencer laughed at the girl's reaction, "can you sit up for me please?" Emily did as she was asked and Spencer smiled, "you don't need a change, do you?" Emily shook her head and Spencer nodded, "Are you feeling a bit better? You look it." Emily shrugged but Spencer figured that was a positive sign. Better than a no, anyway.

Spencer motioned for Emily to scoot over a bit and sat down next to her, grabbing the plate she had on the night stand and placing it on her lap. She handed Emily the bottle before speaking, "I think you should drink some water so we can get you up and better as soon as possible. And, if you're feeling up to it, I have some toast and a banana here for you. I'd really like it if you would eat a little something for me." Emily looked to her and Spencer could tell she was unsure. "You don't have to eat it all sweet girl, but I think you should give it a try. You can stop if you feel sick, okay? You want to give it a try?" Emily paused for a moment but nodded, "Nana?"

Spencer smiled and peeled the banana on the plate and broke it up into smaller pieces, "Sure Em, here you go. Eat slowly." Emily hesitantly took her first bite as Spencer wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her side. "There you go, finish that piece and we'll take a little break. Can you drink a little bit of water for me too?" Spencer asked. Emily slowly finished the piece of banana in her hand and Spencer gently guided her bottle holding hand to her mouth. "Easy now, you don't need to drink the whole thing," Spencer said as Emily drank thirstily. When Emily had drank about half of her bottle, Spencer gently pulled the nipple from between her lips and placed the bottle back on the night stand.

"Here, finish the rest of the banana for me and then we'll take a little break, okay?" Spencer asked and Emily nodded, finishing the last few pieces and laying her head on Spencer's shoulder. "Good girl Em," Spencer said and she placed the plate back down, "what do you say you come cuddle on my lap and we watch a little bit of tv, hmm?" Emily nodded quickly so Spencer tapped her lap and the girl easily climbed up onto her. Spencer flipped on the tv and held the girl close. "You feeling okay?" she asked the sick girl and Emily nodded. Spencer tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Good Em, that's good. You let me know if that changes okay?"

Emily was quiet and content for a few minutes, but soon enough, her illness made its presence known again. "Spence, sick," she said quietly and tugged on the girl's arm before covering her mouth. Spencer quickly grabbed the can next to the bed and held it in front of the girl just in time. "Oh, Em. You're okay. It'll be over soon my poor girl," Spencer tried to soothe the sick girl on her lap.

When Emily was finished, she leaned her heading Spencer's shoulder with a sigh. "I'm sorry Em. I guess your tummy wasn't ready yet, hmm? We'll try again later," Spencer suggested but Emily shook her head, "No more." Spencer sighed and rubbed the sick girl's back to calm her back down.


	6. Chapter 6

Back on the other side of the room, Alison had just woken up, frantically grabbing the can next to her own bed as her body rejected all of the water she had drank earlier. Spencer was quick to leave the now calm girl on her bed before getting up and rushing to Alison's side instead.

Alison's body continued to heave long after it was empty and Spencer tried to comfort her, sitting next to her and rubbing her shoulders. Alison let out a loud whimper as the force of her sickness caused her to lose control of her other end, and Spencer quickly heard and figured out what was happening. "Oh Ali," Spencer said as her faced creased in sympathy and started to rub slow circles on her back, "I'll take care of it, okay? Don't worry. I'll clean everything up. It's no big deal. It's okay, I promise." Spencer tried her best to soothe her friend, but Alison only began to sob in mortification. "Accidents happen Ali, please don't worry. I promise it's no big deal. Just relax and let me help you get cleaned up, okay? Come on," Spencer offered.

Spencer helped Alison out of bed, happy to notice that there was no evidence of Alison's current situation left on the sheets, and all but carried her sick friend into the bathroom. "Do you still need to use the toilet Ali?" Spencer asked and the other girl shook her head, albeit hesitantly. "Okay, let's just get you right in the shower then, hmm?" she suggested. With a quick nod from Alison, Spencer opened the curtain and helped her to stand inside.

Noticing that Alison was still extremely upset, mortified even, to be in this state, Spencer paused for a moment and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Shh Ali, shh. I've got you, okay? I've got you," Spencer tried to soothe but Alison simply continued to cry into her shoulder. Spencer continued to hold the girl close and comfort her further, "I know you're embarrassed right now, but it's really no big deal. You're human Ali, and humans get sick and sometimes they have accidents. The only person judging you right now is yourself. Can you try to calm down for me now? I know you're uncomfortable and I want to help you." Spencer held the girl at arm's length and lifted her friend's chin so her eyes would meet her own, "Okay?" "Okay," Alison said quietly. Spencer gave her a sympathetic smile, "Good. Now let's get you showered off and into some fresh clothes."

Spencer kept a steady hand on Alison's hip as she quickly pulled off her shirt. She moved Alison's hands onto her shoulders and bent down a bit to pull down her pants and underwear in one swift motion and placed them in a pile by the door. Once Alison was stripped down, Spencer pulled the girl's hair up into a high bun to keep it out of the water. "Ready?" Spencer asked without expecting an answer before turning on the water.

"Spencer, I don't think I can stand here and take a shower myself," Alison said quietly. Spencer had to smile a little bit at the girl's sustained thought that she had to take care of herself. "Don't worry about it Ali, that's what I'm here for. Just relax and I'll help you out."

Just as Alison was guided under the stream of water, Emily made an appearance in the doorway of the bathroom. Spencer turner her attention to the third girl, leaving a firm hand on Alison just in case. "Hey you, what are you doing out of bed?" Spencer asked with a little bit of amusement. "Mama," Emily said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Spencer looked at her for a moment, "You came to see your mama sweet girl? She's right here." "Mama okay?" Emily asked a little more quietly. Amused by how adorable the girl was being, Spencer reached her other arm out to her, "Come here Em. Your mama is right here. She's just taking a quick shower. See?" With that, Emily quickly attached to Spencer's side.

Once Emily had a chance to see that Alison was in fact standing right there in the shower, Spencer grabbed her hand, "Alright you, I need to help your mama now. You can stay in here, but I need you to go sit down on the toilet lid and wait for us to be done, okay?" Reluctantly nodding, Emily went ahead and did as she was told.

Spencer quickly turned her attention back to Alison who had hardly moved. "Here," Spencer said as she covered a washcloth with soap and handed it to the girl, "there's some soap on there. Wash up so we can get you redressed. I think it's time to take a trip to the hospital, Ali. You're so pale and you can hardly stand on your own." "Spence, I don't know. What are you going to do with Em? She really needs to stay here and in bed," Alison tried to reason. "Alison, I promise you that she's fine right now. I can pack a diaper bag and take her with us. She's up and about anyway. Let's worry about you right now, okay? I want to get you out of the shower and get going as soon as we can. Do you want a hand getting clean?" Spencer responded. Alison just shrugged. Spencer rubbed her shoulder lightly and took the soapy cloth back from her friend, "Let me do this, okay? Turn around for me."

Spencer quickly finished up washing away all of the evidence of Alison's accident and wrapped the girl up in a towel. "Em, sweetheart, can you stand up for me so your mama can sit down there?" Emily nodded and moved out of the way, deciding to sit down on the side of the tub instead. "Thank you sweet girl. Ali, I'm going to go grab you some fresh clothes. Sit tight you two."

"Mama? You okay?" Emily asked quietly after Spencer walked out. "I will be sweetheart. Come here," Alison said as she patted her lap. Emily was quick to climb up onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I love you Em, you know that?" Alison said as she rubbed Emily's back, wishing she could better convey her sincerity. "Love mama," Emily said quietly, just as Spencer walked back in.

"Alright you two, let's get ready to make a quick trip to the hospital. Em, do you need a change before we go?" Spencer asked. Emily nodded, "diaper icky." Alison was pleasantly surprised that Emily didn't even seem the smallest bit embarrassed anymore. "Lay down on the floor Em, I'll get you changed real quick. And Ali, I'll help you get dressed as soon as we're done," Spencer said.

When Spencer began to change the girl on the floor in front of her, she was happily surprised by the state of her diaper. Not only did the girl pee finally, but it seemed like her stomach was less upset than it had been in the past. Not wanting to embarrass the girl by talking about the condition of her stool, Spencer decided to just rub her belly and encourage her lightly, "you're starting to feel better, hmm? Good girl."

As soon as Emily was changed and redressed, Spencer helped her up off the floor. "Okay Ali, let's get you dressed real quick," Spencer explained before helping her friend into her clothes. "Oh Ali, you're still so warm," Spencer said with a sigh as she touched the girl's clammy skin.

Emily sat down on Alison's lap as soon as she was dressed and back to sitting down. "Why don't you two just wait in here and I'll go pack a bag so we can go," Spencer suggested before leaving the room.

When Spencer walked back with a bag on her shoulder she smiled at the closeness of her two friends. "Okay, I have diapers, changing supplies, two bottles of water, some crackers and a clean shirt in case we need it. Does that sound good?" she asked and Alison, as sick as she was, smiled at her friend, "I'm sure Spence, you never miss anything important."

Spencer smiled. "Hey Em, do you think you can walk by yourself down to the car? I need to help your mama walk down. You can still hold my hand though, okay?" she suggested, and Emily pouted. "I know sweet girl, I know. But I need you to be a big girl for me," Spencer responded without even thinking, sending Emily into a bit of a panic as tears filled her eyes.

Spencer wasn't sure what had just happened but Alison quickly caught on and comforted the girl on her lap, "Hey Em, you're alright. Spencer didn't mean that you can't be my baby anymore, okay? She just needs you to be good and help us a little. Mama's very sick and we need you to be strong for us, okay? Can you do that for me?" Emily nodded quickly and sloppily wiped the tears off of her face. "That's my girl," Alison said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to upset you," Spencer said as she took a step closer and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Are we ready to go now?" With nods from both of the other girls, Spencer offered a hand to Emily, who stood up and stayed close to Spencer's side. Spencer then pulled Alison to her feet and had the girl wrap her arm around her shoulders. With a firm arm wrapped around her waist, Alison felt steady enough to hold her other hand out to Emily, "Come here baby."

"Baby, huh?" Spencer whispered as Emily walked around to Alison's side. "Shut up Spence," Alison said quietly, but Spencer knew she was blushing. "I'm just teasing. She certainly is your baby," Spencer reassured.

"Okay you two, let's get going," Spencer said with a little more authority. Once they got down to the car, Spencer helped Alison into the front seat before getting Emily buckled in in the back and hitting the road.

"Spence," Alison said a bit quietly, "can you drive a little slower? You're making me super queasy." Spencer immediately eased her foot off the gas, "Of course Ali, I'm sorry. Let me know if you need me to pull over."

Luckily, they arrived at the hospital without any incidents and the three quickly walked inside. Once they got Alison checked in and into a wheelchair, Spencer found a spot and they took a seat in the crowded waiting room and waited to be seen.

About 10 minutes later, Emily had fallen asleep on Spencer's shoulder and the two girls sat in silence. "Spence," Alison said kind of frantically with a hand on her stomach. "What's up Ali?" her friend responded. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said, "like, now." "Okay, I'll take you. Emily's out cold so she can stay here. Let's go," Spencer said, quickly but carefully extracting herself from Emily, unlocking the wheels and rolling Alison to the closest bathroom.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" Spencer asked when they got to the door. "Please. And please hurry," Alison said urgently, clearly uncomfortable. Spencer opened the door and pushed Alison into the single person bathroom, locking the door behind them. "Here, let's get you up," Spencer said as she helped Alison out of her wheelchair and onto the toilet and got her pants off.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Spencer offered once her friend was settled. "It's fine, just stay," Alison said kind of weakly and Spencer shot her a half smile, "it's not the first time you've seen me like this anyway." Spencer nodded a bit but still decided to give Alison some space and kept her distance until she saw that the girl was really struggling.

"I guess it's a good thing we brought you here, hmm?" Spencer commented as she came closer to and rubbed the shoulder of her clearly pained friend. Alison nodded a little bit but kept her head down. "You just let me know when you're ready to head back out, okay? I'll even talk to the nurses about getting you seen sooner," Spencer offered and Alison nodded again.

"Okay, I'm ready," Alison said once she was finished getting cleaned and Spencer quickly helped her to stand and pull up her pants. "Have a seat," Spencer said as she turned the wheelchair around for Alison, "let's get you back out there."

Back in the waiting room, Spencer left Alison next to a thankfully still asleep Emily and walked up the nurses station. "Excuse me?" she asked politely. "Yes ma'am?" a nurse quickly responded. "I know you're quite busy, but my friend is really sick. She just had another bout of diarrhea and she's getting weaker by the minute. I'm concerned that she might be dangerously dehydrated. Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to get her seen?" Spencer explained. "I'm sorry ma'am, but it's going to be at least another half an hour before we have room in the back for more patients. What's your friends name?" she asked. "Alison DiLaurentis," Spencer responded quickly. "Let me see if I can find out where she is on the list," the nurse said before looking through the computer. "I went ahead and moved her up on the urgency scale," the nurse continued when she looked back up to Spencer, "It shouldn't be too much longer than that. Let us know if you need anything else." "Thank you," Spencer said as she turned back to her friends.

"Hey," Spencer said as she sat back down, "the nurse went ahead and moved you up in line. It shouldn't be much more than a half an hour or so." Alison silently nodded and Spencer placed a comforting hand on her leg.

After what felt like an eternity, a nurse finally called Alison's name. Spencer quickly woke up Emily, "Hey Em, we're going to go into a room now. Come on."

Once she was awake, Spencer grabbed Emily's hands to pull her out of the chair and walked hand in hand with her behind the nurse who pushed Alison into a room.

"Okay Ms. DiLaurentis," the nurse said once the girl was settled on the bed and she started to take her vitals, "what brings you in today?"

"I think I caught a pretty bad stomach bug a couple of days ago. Cramps, diarrhea, vomiting, the usual. I've had a high fever too and I feel really weak. I haven't kept anything down in about 48 hours now," Alison explained and Spencer butted in. "She can hardly stand on her own right now and I'm sure she must be really dehydrated. She can't even keep water down so I decided to bring her in," Spencer added.

"102.7," the nurse said as she pulled the thermometer out of the girl's mouth. "Sounds like a good case of gastroenteritis to me. I'm going to grab what I need to start an I.V. and I'll be right back. Here's a basin if you start to feel sick," she finished before leaving.

The nurse quickly came back with what she needed. "I'm sorry Ms. DiLaurentis, but it may be a little difficult to find a good vein since you're so dehydrated. I'm going to try to be gentle," the nurse said as she felt around on Alison's hand. Spencer stood up and grabbed Alison's other hand without even being asked, "I'm here. Don't be afraid to squeeze if it hurts."

All the while, Emily sat near by and watched with wide eyes. Spencer shot her a smile and she seemed to relax, pulling her knees to her chest, leaning her head on them and closing her eyes. Spencer was almost thankful that Emily had been sick as well since it seemed to tire her out and a tired Emily was certainly more manageable in this environment.

"Looks like we got it," the nurse said kindly. After she finished taping everything down, she turned to leave the room. "Don't be afraid to call me back if you need anything else. The doctor will be in shortly."

"You okay?" Spencer asked Alison once the nurse was gone. "I guess. I'm hoping I'll start feeling better once the fluids start to kick in. Thanks for bringing me. You're a great friend Spence," Alison responded. Spencer smiled as she walked back around to her chair, "Of course Ali. I just want to get you back up to par so you can take care of yourself and Em."

"Speaking of, you're in for a surprise," Alison laughed a little, "you'll get to see little Em while she's feeling better now. She's something else, that's for sure." Spencer smiled, "Oh, I can only imagine. She's always been cuddly and a little free spirited. I'm kind of intrigued and want to see what this whole regression thing is really like. She seems happy with it." "I hope she is. That's all I want for her," Alison said.

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to get some rest while we wait for the doctor?" Spencer suggested and Alison nodded.

With a soft knock on the door, the nurse reappeared, this time with a doctor right behind her. Alison opened her eyes and shot him a slight smile. "Good afternoon Ms. DiLaurentis, it sure looks like you've caught a severe case of gastroenteritis to me. I see you've already received a good bit of fluids. Let me prescribe you something to settle your stomach and you'll be on your way in no time."

With instructions to pick up some Pedialyte and a prescription for some strong anti-nausea meds in hand, Spencer drove to the pharmacy before taking the two girls home. After they got back to the hotel and Alison had taken the first dose, she settled down to take a nap and try to get some uninterrupted sleep.

Left with a regressed Emily all by herself, Spencer had a feeling that she was in for an interesting few hours.

"Hey you," she said as she sat next to the girl who was lounging on the other bed, "do you want to do something fun? Or would you rather just stay in bed?"

"Sleepy," Emily said quietly as she folded her arms over her face and Spencer couldn't help but smile.

Her illness must've really taken a toll on her, Spencer thought, if the girl still wanted to sleep after spending the last few hours asleep as well.

"Do you need a dry diaper before you get too comfy?" Spencer asked and Emily just shrugged, prompting Spencer to check the girl herself. She stuck a finger in the girl's leg hole to see if it was wet, but was a little surprised to find more than she bargained for. "Emily, sweetheart, why didn't you say something about your icky diaper? I know you can't be comfortable sitting in a mess like that," Spencer commented as she turned her back to get the changing supplies, deciding to change the girl right there on the bed instead of dragging her to the bathroom.

"Alright you stinker, let's get you all clean," she said as she opened the girl's soiled diaper. After this small but almost regular-seeming mess, Spencer assumed that Emily's illness had completely made its way out of her body. "What do you think Em," Spencer said as she finished wiping the girl's skin clean, "are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." Emily nodded a little bit and Spencer quickly taped a new diaper onto her hips and went to go wash her hands.

She then went to their little hotel fridge and grocery bags and looked through them to find something for the girl to eat. Deciding a sandwich was probably a safe bet, Spencer assembled a ham sandwich and filled a bottle with water before waking back over to the sleepy girl.

"Here, Em," Spencer said as she placed the sandwich plate down on the bed, "sit up for me sweet girl so you can eat."

Emily let out a small groan and Spencer smiled, grabbing her hand to pull her up. "Here's your food. Eat slowly please," Spencer said as she placed it on the girl's lap and climbed up to sit next to her. "I have some water here for you too. You can take a nap when you're finished."

Emily smiled slightly as she started to eat. It seemed the girl was surprised by her own hunger, as she began to eat quite quickly. "Hey, slow down tiger," Spencer gently chided, "let's be careful not to upset that tummy of yours again." The younger girl blushed a little but clearly took Spencer's advice and slowed down.

When Spencer handed her the bottle, Emily's face lit up a little until she realized it was only full of water not milk. "Milk?" she asked shyly, and Spencer looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry sweet girl. No milk today. I don't want to push your tummy too far. We'll try tomorrow maybe. Now drink up so you can go back to sleep," she explained as she rubbed slow circles on Emily's back.

Once Emily finished drinking, Spencer took the bottle from her and placed it down on the nightstand. "How does your tummy feel Em? Still okay now that you ate a little something?" Spencer inquired and the girl nodded. Spencer smiled, "Good. You let me know if that changes."

Emily slipped her thumb into her mouth before Spencer had a chance to finish tucking her in, and the smart girl smiled at her again. "Ah ah, you know better. Here," Spencer said as she grabbed the girl's pacifier and handed it to her.

"Let's get you under the covers so we can cuddle for a little bit," she offered as she pulled back the blankets and opened her arms up to the other girl. Emily didn't waste any time before she curled up into Spencer's chest and let the other girl hold her close.

Emily wasn't the only one who was exhausted from the past few days, and Spencer found herself dozing off only moments after Emily did. When she woke up nearly two hours later, she was pleasantly surprised that the room was quiet and that both Emily and Alison appeared to still be sleeping soundly.

Spencer took the rare moment of calmness to make herself something to eat and grabbed a book to read before sitting back down against the headboard of Emily's bed. She smiled to herself when a still-asleep Emily scooted closer and leaned up against her legs.

It took almost another hour for Alison to stir, but Spencer put her book down just in time to see her friend dart to the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind her. Spencer debated leaving her on her own, but was still too worried about how sick the girl had become to not check on her.

She was careful not to disturb the cuddly brunette who was still attached to her hip as she climbed off the bed and made her way across the room to the bathroom door.

"Ali?" she asked quietly as she used her knuckles to knock on the door, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Spence, don't worry. I'll be out in a minute," Alison responded, and Spencer was happy to hear the authority back in her voice.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything," Spencer said before walking away. She made herself useful by straightening up Alison's blankets and filling her a glass of water to leave next to her bed before resuming her original spot next to Emily.

Spencer looked up from her book again when Alison emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, and was a bit surprised to see the pain on Alison's face.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ali?" Spencer tried to ask without sounding too condescending, "you don't look okay to me."

Alison glanced over at her questioning friend, but didn't say anything as she crawled back under the covers of her bed.

"Ali?" Spencer pressed.

"No Spence," she responded shortly albeit quietly, "I'm not okay. My stomach is killing me."

"I really am sorry you're so sick Ali. Do you think maybe it's because your stomach is so empty? I know you're not dehydrated anymore but maybe you should try to drink a little water. I filled you a glass a few minutes ago," Spencer suggested.

Alison sighed. "Maybe. I guess it's worth a shot, but I really don't want to throw up anymore," she said as she reached for the glass.

"Understandable. But you're on some pretty strong anti-nausea meds so I think you'll be okay. Drink a little and then you should probably try to get some more sleep. You've got a lot of catching up to do," Spencer finished with a kind smile.

Once Alison was curled back up in bed, Spencer picked her book up and tried to relax, hoping that both of her friends would be making a full recovery soon. While she was reading, Spencer was kicked by the girl laying next to her a few times, but wasn't too concerned and figured the girl was just feeling a little restless. That is, until Emily began to whimper and toss around a bit more frantically.

"Em?" Spencer asked as she gently tried to shake the girl awake. "No! Daddy! No!" Emily called out in her sleep, and Spencer's heart broke for the girl who was clearly still reeling from her father's death. "Oh Em, wake up sweet girl. It's Spencer. You're okay. It's just a nightmare. Come on, wake up for me," Spencer tried as she continued to bring the girl out of her slumber.

Emily sat up suddenly with a gasp before her tears started to flow, and Spencer was quick to pull her into her arms. "Oh sweetheart, shh. Come here. You're okay," she tried to soothe as she rubbed her back gently. Emily was still crying quite hard, and would probably have been thrashing if Spencer hadn't been holding her so close, but Spencer tried her hardest to get the girl to relax. "Em, please. I've got you. Breathe. You're okay," she continued as she pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Look at me Em, look at me," Spencer instructed as she stroked the side of the girl's face and tried to get her to open her tear filled eyes. "Please sweet girl," Spencer pleaded, "you're okay now. Look at me."

Emily finally opened her eyes and her breathing began to level as she looked Spencer in the face. "There we are," Spencer said with a smile as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "Are you okay sweet girl?" she dared to ask, and Emily just shook her head and curled further into her shoulder.

Alison had been woken up by the commotion next to her, and looked over to Spencer with a concerned face. Spencer locked eyes with her and shook her head, warning her not to say anything. "I've got her, go back to sleep," Spencer mouthed and Alison was quick to nod and roll over, too tired to argue.

Spencer turned her attention back to Emily and kissed the top of her head. "Em?" she asked gently as she lifted the girl's chin to meet her gaze, "oh you poor girl. You had a bad dream, hmm?"

Emily nodded as tears ran down her cheeks and Spencer rubbed her back. "You just can't catch a break, can you? I'm so sorry sweetheart. Tell you what, sit tight for a second and I'm going to grab something that might make you feel a little better," she explained as she gently guided the girl off of her lap and went to their fridge. Emily whined at the loss of contact, but Spencer figured it was worth it as she poured some milk into one of the girl's bottles and popped it in the microwave.

As soon as it was warm, she walked back over to the bed and sat down, and Emily was quick to climb back on to her lap. "Here sweet girl," Spencer said as she gently handed the bottle to the sniffling girl on her lap, "I bet you'll feel a little bit better after your bottle."

Spencer swore she saw a hint of a smile as Emily took the bottle and raised it to her lips. She couldn't help but hold the girl close and gently rub her side as she drank slowly and her eyes fought to close.

"You know Em, I'm so unbelievably sorry about what's happened to you. But Ali and I care so much about you and we're here for you. You know that right?" Spencer asked. Emily's nod was so subtle that Spencer almost missed it, but she continued talking anyway. "I mean it Em," she said, "and I don't want you to shut us out. I know you're hurting right now and we want to help you. No matter what."

This time, Emily smiled slightly and Spencer smiled in response. "And you know, I'm not sure how long you're going to need to be taken care of like this, but this applies to big Emily too," Spencer continued to explain, "if you ever want to talk about this, I want you to come to me. Whenever you need. We care about you so, so much and I hate to see you hurting so bad. I'm here for you always, okay?" Emily's nod was much clearer this time and Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"Are you feeling a little bit better now?" Spencer asked as Emily finished up her bottle, and the girl looked up to her with a half smile. "Mhm," she said quietly, and she cuddled back into Spencer's shoulder. "Good," Spencer said before kissing the top of her head and pulling her close.


	7. Chapter 7

With warm milk in her belly and Spencer's protective arms wrapped around her, it didn't take long for Emily to fall asleep. Spencer let the girl rest for a couple more hours before she decided to wake her up, trying to preserve a full night's sleep.

"Em? Emily?" she spoke quietly as she gave the girl a gentle shake, "it's time to wake up sweetheart." Emily furrowed her brows and whined but opened her eyes, looking up to Spencer with tired eyes. "I know you're tired sweet girl, but I want you to be able to sleep through the night. We could all use that, don't you think?" Spencer said with sympathy and Emily shyly nodded.

"What do you say we get you in the bath? It'll probably feel nice now that you're feeling better," she offered and Emily shrugged. "Okay you, well I think you're pretty stinky so I say it's time to get you all clean," Spencer explained with a small laugh. Emily simply smiled and blushed.

Emily grabbed Spencer's outstretched hand and followed her into the bathroom. She stood still in the middle of the bathroom and raised her thumb to her mouth as Spencer started the water.

"Alright Em," she said with a smile, "let's get those clothes off of you." With that, Spencer quickly pulled down the girl's pants and peeled off her soggy diaper. She gently pulled Emily's hand out of her mouth so that she could pull her shirt of her head, and playfully tapped the girl's nose once it was off.

While the tub was still filling, Spencer grabbed a few wipes and wiped down between Emily's legs, trying to get her somewhat clean before letting her into the tub.

After feeling the water one last time to make sure it wasn't too hot, Spencer turned off the tap and helped Emily step in, guiding her down onto her butt. Emily let out an audible, relaxed sigh and Spencer smiled. "Feel good?" she asked even though the smile on Emily's face gave her answer away.

Spencer kneeled down next to the tub, found a cloth and covered it in soap, not hesitating to start getting the girl cleaned off. She gently scrubbed every inch of skin on the girl's body from her head to her toes and realized that Emily was no longer the slightest bit shy being naked around her. Spencer found the girl's comfort and care free nature pretty endearing and couldn't resist reaching out and tickling her side. Emily let out a little squeal and Spencer laughed, "Shh sweet girl, we have to be quiet if we don't want to wake up your mama."

Spencer turned around to grab a cup off of the counter and filled it up with water to pour over the girl's hair. Once Emily's dark locks were all wet, she lathered up some shampoo in her hands and began to massage it into her scalp. Emily reflexively leaned her head back at the feeling and Spencer smiled, "feels good, hmm? Just make sure you keep your eyes shut."

She let the shampoo sit in the girl's hair for a minute before she rinsed it all out and opened the drain.

Spencer then stood up and grabbed a towel off of the rack and opened it up wide. "Come here," she said and Emily quickly stood up. Spencer wrapped the towel around her and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close a bit longer than normal as she rubbed her back gently.

Emily snuggled her head into Spencer's shoulder, feeling relaxed for the first time in a few days. Spencer didn't mind and continued to comfort the girl, trying to tell Emily without words how willing she was to be there for her.

After another minute or two, Spencer pulled back and looked at the girl standing in front of her. She gave her a kind smile when they made eye contact and Emily shyly raised her thumb back to her mouth. Spencer shook her head a little bit, but didn't bother stopping her this time. Instead, she got to work drying her off and hung the towel back up before pulling the girl's hair up into a messy bun.

"Alright you, we can't have you running around naked like this all night. Let's get you dressed now," Spencer said as she grabbed a diaper and held her hand out to her.

Once Emily was led out to the bed, she quickly jumped on and flopped down onto her back. "You're a goof," Spencer chuckled.

She quickly got a diaper under the girl and couldn't help but take a second to think about the situation she found herself in. Laying there in front of her was one of her lifelong best friends, sucking her thumb and wearing nothing but a diaper. Not only was she wearing a diaper, but Spencer was the one changing said diaper. Sure, it was a bit weird and Spencer never really thought she'd be bathing her and, well, wiping her butt, but if that's what Emily needed, then that's what she'd do. Spencer smiled as she got lost in her thoughts for a moment before grabbing a shirt and pulling it over the girl's head. "All set Em," Spencer said as she turned her back and started gathering the laundry from around the room.

When she had gone to grab the girl a shirt, Spencer realized that thanks to the messy illness that had gone through both her friends, their supply of clean clothes was running quite low. She figured there was no better time than now to take it all down to the hotel's laundry room and take care of it so that Alison didn't have to worry about it.

A lot of the messier pieces had been thrown in plastic bags, and Spencer tried to condense them all without touching too much. Feeling satisfied with it all sorted out into two garbage bags, Spencer walked them over to the door.

"Hey you," Spencer said as she sat next to the curious girl who watched her as she worked, "want to go on a little adventure with me?" Emily tilted her head and furrowed her brows and Spencer reached over to pat her leg.

Spencer grabbed Emily a pair of pants and quickly pulled them up the girl's legs. She quickly left a note on the pad next to the bed to let Alison know where they were going in case she woke up before they were gone. Judging by her light snoring, though, Spencer didn't think she'd be waking up anytime soon.

Spencer grabbed her wallet and held her hand out again. "Come on," she said as she led Emily to the door and grabbed both of the bags before heading down the hall. Emily, as always, ran ahead a little to press the button on the elevator and Spencer quirked her brow at the girl's eagerness.

Once they reached the ground floor, Spencer had Emily walk ahead of her in the direction of the laundry room. Inside, Spencer let Emily put the coins into the detergent dispenser as she started to load two of the washers. She was a bit relieved that these machines took cards since she wasn't sure how many coins she had on her and didn't want to have to go to the front desk.

Trying her hardest not to touch all of the soiled clothing again, Spencer tried to pour the clothes out of the bags instead. With the washer loaded, she helped Emily to pour the detergent in and started the machines before walking back out to the elevator.

"Thank you for helping me Em. What do you say we turn on the tv so you can watch some cartoons when we get back?" Spencer offered as the two made their way back to the room. Emily nodded eagerly and looked to Spencer, "please?" "Sure sweet girl, we just have to keep the volume down so we don't wake your mama okay?" Spencer responded and Emily nodded.

Emily climbed onto the bed once Spencer let her in the room, and didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable. Spencer turned on the tv, but was quick to turn the volume down low. "Do you want a bottle?" she offered and Emily looked up immediately. "Milk?" the girl asked. "Again? Maybe you should try something else. What about some juice instead?" Spencer suggested and Emily shook her head. "Okay Em, one bottle of milk coming up then."

Once Emily had a bottle of milk in her hand, Spencer checked the time. Since it seemed she had another half hour or so before the washing would be done, she decided to take a shower of her own. "Hey Em, I'm going to go take a quick shower. Sit there and don't bother your mama while I'm gone. You come get me if you need anything, okay?" Spencer explained and Emily nodded as she drank her bottle slowly.

Spencer went ahead and headed to the bathroom, but decided not to latch the door just in case. She made sure to make the process as quick as possible, reluctant to leave Emily alone for too long. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't Emily that needed her while she was gone.

While Spencer was under the stream of water in the bathroom, Alison suddenly woke up outside. She was unbelievably thankful that there was still a trash can next to the bed as she leaned over and her body tried desperately to rid itself of everything inside. Tears filled her eyes as the pain in her stomach was almost crippling.

"Mama?" Emily asked as she looked on with sad eyes, but Alison simply ignored her.

"Spence! Spencer?" Alison called out when she was finally finished, hoping her friend could bring her a glass of water or something to help her pounding headache. When Spencer didn't answer, Alison curled into herself and began to cry harder.

Emily, even in her infantile state, was really freaking out and felt like she needed to help. Instead of trying to do anything herself, Emily climbed off the bed and ran into the bathroom to Spencer.

Spencer was just finishing up and thought she heard something outside as she turned off the water. She opened the curtain just to come to face to face to a clearly panicking Emily. "Woah hey, relax Em. Can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked as she climbed out and wrapped herself in a towel but maintained eye contact with the upset girl. "Em?" she asked again when she received no answer, "what's wrong sweetheart? Talk to me."

"Mama," Emily all but whispered and Spencer looked to her with a confused look. "What do you mean mama Em? Is she okay? Let's go see her, hmm?," Spencer said, not sure what she was going to see as she walked to the other side of the door hand in hand with an upset Emily.

"Ali?" Spencer asked when she saw the girl's position on the bed, "are you okay?" Alison shook her head, but wiped her tears away and sat up. Spencer sat down next to her while Emily stood by and watched. "What's up Ali? Do you need something?" she asked. "Oh Spence, where were you?" a tearful Alison asked, "I called for you but you didn't answer." "Ali, I'm sorry. I was in the shower. What's going on? What do you need?" Spencer asked quickly as she looked down and realized that the girl must've gotten sick again.

"Actually Spence," Alison said with a bit of regret, "I shouldn't have bothered you. Forget it. I'm sorry." "Ali, you know you're not a bother to me. Why don't you just tell me what you wanted?" Spencer prodded and Ali looked down as she played with her fingers in her lap. "It's dumb," she said quietly but Spencer lifted her chin and pried, "Ali?" Alison looked up to her, "Sorry Spence. I was really just going to ask for a glass of water and some pain killers. I just hurt. So bad."

"Oh Ali. Of course, I'll be right back. Sit tight," Spencer said with a squeeze to Alison's hand. "Hey Em, you want to come with me?" she offered and the girl quickly fell in line next to her.

Emily stood by quietly as Spencer filled up a cup of water and grabbed some pain killers out of her bags. "Hey Em," Spencer said as she quickly threw on a shirt and shorts before they walked back out, "thank you for coming to get me sweetheart. You did a good job. Your mama is a lucky lady."

With that, Spencer quickly brought the requested items out to Alison who quickly swallowed the pills but tried to drink slowly. "Em, sweetheart, why don't you climb up on the bed and keep her company while I go dump this bin?" she suggested. Emily didn't need to be told twice, and she ran around to the other side of the bed and all but jumped on the bed and leaned into Alison's side. Alison leaned her head over onto Emily's, and Spencer smiled until she saw the fresh tears that were rolling down Alison's cheeks.

Instead of walking away, Spencer put the bin back down and expertly maneuvered herself to sit in the space on the very edge of the bed next to Alison. Alison, followed by Emily, scooted over closer to the middle of the bed to give Spencer a bit more room next to her. Spencer then wrapped her arms around her blonde friend and held her close to her chest, lightly rubbing circles on her back.

"Oh Ali," she said, "you're okay. I know you don't feel good and I'm sorry." Alison lifted her gaze and looked at Spencer for a moment before letting out a choked sob. "Let it out Ali. We all need a good cry once in a while. I've got you. Let it out," Spencer tried to soothe.

Emily leaned forward and looked around Alison to Spencer with a frown. "Em, sweetheart, why don't you go back and get comfy on the other bed with your bottle and watch some more cartoons? We can go put the clothes in the dryer in a few minutes," Spencer offered to try to distract the girl. Emily got up, though hesitantly, and laid down on her stomach on the other bed, her feet on the pillows.

Spencer then turned her attention fully back to her upset friend and kissed the top of her head gently. "Those painkillers should be kicking in soon," she whispered, "do you need me to get you anything else?" Alison shook her head subtly on Spencer's chest and the taller girl sighed. "Okay. We can stay here like this for a few more minutes and then you should try to get some more sleep, okay?"

Spencer didn't receive a response to her last suggestion, but over the next few minutes Alison's cries began to quiet. Spencer gave Alison's back one more gentle rub before gently extracting herself. She made sure to help the girl under the blankets and tucked her back in. "Get some sleep. Emily and I are going to get something for a late dinner but I left your phone right here on the nightstand. Call me if you need anything, okay? And I mean anything Alison," Spencer said before she finally grabbed the trash can to empty.

Once it was clean and back in its trusty spot next to Alison's bed, Spencer walked over to the other bed and crouched down in front of it so she was at eye level with the other girl. "Are you hungry?" she asked and Emily immediately perked up. "Pizza?" she asked and Spencer smiled, "Sure. Let's go put the clothes in the dryer and then we'll get you some pizza."

The two made their way downstairs, and once the dryers were started, headed out to the parking lot and to Ali's car. Spencer buckled Emily in before getting in herself and searched her phone for the closest pizza place, deciding to call them to order before driving that way.

It wasn't long before they were headed back to the hotel with a box of pizza on the back seat. Once they were back to the room, Spencer had a hunch that Emily probably needed a change and had the girl follow her to the bathroom before they ate. "Go on, lay down," she said as she grabbed a fresh diaper and some wipes. After a quick change into a dry diaper, Spencer led the girl back out, but this time to the desk instead of her bed to prevent a greasy mess on the sheets.

After they each had one slice, Spencer tried to decide whether or not to offer the girl another. She had just gotten over the stomach bug and had drank two bottles of milk, so she wasn't sure adding to that mix was the best idea. Since Emily didn't ask, she decided to just put the leftovers in the fridge. She could always get them out again later if the girl was hungry.

Noticing that it was getting quite late, Spencer grabbed a wipe and cleaned off Emily's hands before grabbing a couple of clean garbage bags for the clean clothes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to drag the still-fragile girl down to the laundry room again this late but she didn't really want to leave her in the room with only a sleeping Alison either.

"Hey Em, do you want me to tuck you in so you can get some sleep or do you want to come get the clothes with me?" she asked, just in time to catch Emily in a big yawn. "You're tired, hmm?" Spencer said with a small laugh. "Mhm sleepy," Emily said as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Okay you, come on," Spencer said as she walked over to the bed and lifted up the blankets, "in you go." She grabbed the pacifier off of the nightstand and gently placed it in between the girl's lips, eliciting a content sigh. "Good night Em, I'll see you in the morning," Spencer said before leaning over and kissing her forehead and turning towards the door.

Spencer decided to carry all of the warm, dry clothes back to the room and to fold them there so Emily wouldn't have to be without supervision for too long. Spreading out everything on the floor, it didn't take too long for her to fold everything up and pile it neatly in the drawers. After a quick change of clothes and trip to the bathroom, Spencer was ready to join the cuddly, toddler-like girl in bed. As always, as soon as Spencer was under the covers, a still sleeping Emily was quick to cling to her side.

Surprisingly, Alison was the only one to wake up before morning. And though her stomach still hurt, it certainly felt better than it had. After a quick bathroom trip and few more painkillers, she crawled back into bed and fell asleep quite quickly. The two girls cuddling next to her didn't go unnoticed though, and the sight warmed her heart.

Spencer, as per usual, was the first one awake in the morning and she decided to lounge a while longer, waiting for the other two to wake up. Alison was the next to stir but she wasn't allowed the luxury of a slow wake up since her stomach told her to get to the bathroom ASAP. Spencer knew better than to check on her friend right away, and knew she'd probably call for her if she needed anything.

Sure enough, in another couple of minutes, Alison emerged from the bathroom looking somewhat normal. "Good morning Spence," she said as she walked back over to her bed. "Hey. How are you feeling today? You're looking a bit better," Spencer commented and Alison smiled a bit. "I am feeling a little better. My stomach just won't seem to quit cramping but I haven't gotten sick since yesterday," she responded. "That's good. If you want to try to eat something today, let me know and I'll get you something. I don't think it'll hurt," Spencer said with a kind smile.

"Thanks Spence," Alison said as she sat down on top of her covers. "Oh and hey," she said. "What's up Ali?" Spencer asked so she continued, "I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I think I'm good to take care of myself from now on though." "Ali," Spencer said with a sympathetic sigh, "there's no need to apologize. You were hurting really bad and it's only natural to hit a breaking point. I'm not sure if you think it makes you seem weak or what, but it doesn't. You have to allow yourself to need support sometimes. We all do." Alison shot Spencer a grateful smile, "Thanks Spence. For everything."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they both laid back down and closed their eyes, not quiet wanting to start their days yet. Emily woke up about a half hour later which was made clear to Spencer when she received an arm to face when the girl stretched out. "Excuse you," Spencer said with a smile as she rolled onto her side to face the other brunette and Emily gave her a shy smile.

"Good morning Em," Spencer said as she sat up and stretched her own back. "I bet someone needs a dry diaper. You want me to change you here in bed?" Spencer offered but Emily shook her head. "No?" she asked and Emily shook her head again. "Do you want me to change you in the bathroom instead?" Spencer tried again, wondering why the girl wouldn't want the convenience. When Emily shook her head again, Spencer frowned. "Why not Em?" she asked and Emily looked at her with a shrug, "No pee."

Alison heard this conversation and had to butt in to save her friend from the confusion. "Spence?" she said to grab her attention, "remember she doesn't actually wet the bed or not have control or anything. Just give her a few minutes and I'm sure she'll go. She normally does when she wakes up."

"Oh, that's right. Thanks Ali," Spencer said before turning her attention back to Emily, "You let me know when you need a change, okay?"

"Oh and Spence," Alison continued, "I'm not sure how she feels now that you and I have changed a lot of her messy diapers, but we were having some issues with that last week so just watch her." "Issues?" Spencer asked and Alison nodded, "she's not exactly the most comfortable going when I'm around, or at least she wasn't. So much so that she ended up holding it for way too long and she stopped herself up pretty good. So I guess just try to make sure she's going somewhat regularly and not intentionally holding it for too long." "She uses her diapers I'm assuming?" Spencer asked and Alison shrugged, "Sort of. I mean, she has but I also let her use the bathroom because I thought she'd like that more. Just keep an eye on her and let her know it's okay to go I guess."

"Em," Spencer said as she turned back around to her, "you're going to let me know when you have to go potty or use your diaper when you have to, right?" Emily shyly nodded but Spencer smiled which calmed her nerves a little bit. "I'll let you in on a little secret," Spencer said since she could tell her friend was still unsure. "Your mama and I do it too and we really don't mind having to get you changed even when your diapers are icky, okay?" she said as she chucked the girl under the chin and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Now, what do you say we get some breakfast into that belly of yours?" Spencer said to try to lighten the mood and Emily smiled, "pizza?" Spencer couldn't help but roll her eyes with a smile, "if you really want pizza for breakfast, I guess that can be arranged. Go sit at the desk and I'll grab you a slice."

"Ali, do you want something to eat?" Spencer asked once Emily was settled. "I don't know," Alison said, "could I try drinking something first maybe? See how I feel after?" "Sure, sit tight and I'll pour you some juice," Spencer said as she walked back over to the fridge. She quickly poured a glass and brought it over to her friend before grabbing herself a slice of pizza and settling into the chair by the window.

When Emily was finished eating, she got up on her own and made her way over to Alison's bed, quickly climbing up and onto to her lap without saying a word. "Well hello there my sweet girl, are you comfy?" Alison jokingly asked her as she moved her arm to better support her. "Mama," Emily said as she snuggled into her shoulder and took a deep, calming breath. "Yes baby, I'm right here," Alison said as she tucked Emily's hair behind her ear.

Spencer looked over at the interaction of her two friends on the bed and her heart melted. She was beyond happy that the two had each other and began to think that her time in California was coming to a close. Now that Alison was feeling better, she wasn't exactly needed and it'd be good to leave the two alone to bond some more. She pulled out her phone to check some flights and decided that she'd leave not the next morning but the morning after and looked at her options. This way, Alison would hopefully be much closer to 100% and more than capable of taking care of both herself and the other girl.

"Hey Ali, not to interrupt your snuggle session," she said, "but I'm looking at flights home. I think I'll stay today and tomorrow and leave the next morning. I'm going to go ahead and book a flight but I wanted to check with you first. Do you think you'll be feeling well enough to be on your own by then?"

Alison looked across the room at her friend with a slight frown. Sure, she knew Spencer had her own life to tend to and that she'd be just fine taking care of Emily without her, but she kind of enjoyed having the third girl around to help out. It was nice having a friend around and she'd certainly miss her when she was gone. Still, she realized that it was a pretty rational plan and nodded, "Yeah, we should be good by then. I can't thank you enough for coming to help us Spence."

The room fell quiet for a few moments while Spencer booked her flight and Alison turned her attention back to Emily. While the girl was on her lap, Alison felt her diaper grow warm, but she didn't want to announce it aloud and embarrass the girl so she kept it to herself, at least for now. "Hey Spence," she said a few minutes later, "I'd really like to a real shower now that I can handle it myself. Do you think you could watch Em for a little while?"

"Sure Ali," she said, standing up and making her way over to the second bed and spreading out to make a nice spot for Emily to sit in. Alison gently guided Emily off of her lap, "Come on my love. Mama is going to go take a shower so you're going to go snuggle with Spencer for a little bit, okay?" Emily whined a bit but eventually got up and made her way over to Spencer's lap. Alison stood up and walked over to Spencer as well, leaning down to whisper into her ear, "Her diaper is wet. I'm going to grab what I need to change her. Be right back."

Spencer nodded and helped pull Emily onto her lap, tickling the girl's side as she did so. "Want me to turn on the tv for you?" she asked and Emily nodded. Spencer smiled and reached for the remote, grabbing the girl's pacifier as well. "Here sweet girl," she said as she placed it gently between her lips and flipped on the tv.

Alison walked back out with a clean diaper and some wipes but Spencer spoke up before the blonde girl had a chance to do anything. "Let me have those things. I'll get her all cleaned up," she offered, "you go shower." "Are you sure?" Alison countered and Spencer nodded, "I've got her. Go on."

Spencer gently sat Emily back down onto the bed and had her lay back. "Let's get you nice and dry, hmm?" she said. Emily sucked calmly in her pacifier while she was changed and Spencer sat right back into her old position when she was finished. "Come here Em," she said patting her lap. Emily didn't have to be told twice, and she quickly climbed onto her.

The two sat quietly and waited for Alison to finish up in the shower, the silence only being broken by a giggle here or there as Emily watched the characters on the screen.

When Alison emerged from the bathroom, Spencer was pleasantly surprised by how healthy the girl looked. The difference that a fresh face and clean hair could make was pretty remarkable. "Hey," Spencer said after Alison pulled her clothes on, "you're looking so much better. How's your stomach feeling now?" "Actually," Alison said, "it's feeling pretty good. That juice didn't seem to throw anything off. I think I may go pour myself some more."

"Do you want me to get it for you?" Spencer offered and Alison almost immediately brushed her off. "No way Spence, let Emily stay there. She looks comfortable and I can get it myself," she explained. Spencer shot Alison a bit of a questioning look and the blonde girl called back to her. "I promise I've got it Spence. Don't worry about me. Oh shh..." she said as she noticed that the brunette on Spencer's lap was asleep. "...Emily's asleep," she whispered. Spencer looked down at the girl on her lap with adoring eyes and a smile, "she's the cutest."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Ali?" Spencer asked into the open hotel room.

"What's up Spence?" Alison quickly responded, though quietly, not wanting to wake the girl sleeping on her friend's lap.

"This is kind of a weird question, but does Emily always..." she trailed off as she nodded to the girl's hand that was rather firmly gripping her chest.

"Oh," Alison said as she realized what the girl was doing unconsciously as she slept, "I don't think so. She hasn't grabbed at my chest since the first day we started this."

"Do you think maybe she wants to nurse? I mean, she does love her milk and sucks on her pacifier an awful lot," Spencer commented.

"I'm not sure," Alison explained, "she did ask once but it's not like I produce milk or anything so I guess we both just brushed it off and forgot about it, or at least I did."

Spencer let out a small hum, "Well, maybe it's worth exploring."

"Small problem Spence," Alison said after a small chuckle, "last time I checked, the only time a woman lactates is after she has a baby and I'm not expecting that anytime soon."

"Actually," Spencer started, "that's not exactly true. You can induce lactation if you really want to."

"You can?" Alison asked.

"You take birth control pills, right? When you get to you the end of the pack there's these other pills you can take that'll trick your body into thinking you just gave birth hormonally. So, you do that and stimulate your nipples enough, and boom, milk," Spencer explained.

"You would know that Spence. What do you think though? Is that too weird?" Alison asked.

"Why would it be weird? It'll give you two a chance to get a little closer and to bond even more," Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah," Alison considered, "but that's just the problem. I mean, you know how I feel about her. Isn't it a bit weird to be so... intimate with her? What happens when we decide to stop? Do I just ignore the fact that she's had my boob in her mouth while I try to build a relationship with her all over again?"

Spencer shifted ever so slightly but made sure not to disturb the sleeping brunette on her lap. "Ali," she said, "not to make you feel any weirder, but you're changing her diapers, showering with her, and cuddling with her every night. You're already pretty intimate. I don't think that's something that you need worry about. But this is still a big decision and you should think about it. Where are you in your pills?"

"I think I only have 3 or 4 days left," Alison responded.

"Well," Spencer said, "those last few are just sugar pills so you're basically done, which means you can probably start as soon as you're ready. You should think about it and maybe ask Em how she feels about it too. I have a friend from school whose brother is a doctor in San Francisco. I could call him and have him write you a script whenever."

"I think I want to. If Em wants it that is. How should I go about asking her though?" Alison asked.

"That's up to you. You can just be straight forward I guess. I have a feeling she'll be a little shy admitting it if she wants to, but I'm sure you two can work it out. Or," Spencer offered, "I could ask her for you. She may be a little less shy since it's not my boobs we're talking about."

Alison laughed at Spencer's point and ran a hand through her hair. "You're probably right," she admitted before changing the subject, "it's getting a bit late for her to still be sleeping don't you think? I'm all for an after breakfast nap but I don't want her to sleep the whole day away."

"You're right. We've already wasted most of the morning so I can wake her up. Is there something specific you wanted to do today?" Spencer asked.

"Could we maybe make a shopping trip? We've got to be running low on diapers and changing supplies. Plus I'd like to get a pump or something maybe? I mean, if Emily's okay with it that is," Alison explained.

"Sure," Spencer agreed, "I know you just took a shower but why don't you go at least pretend to get ready in the bathroom. I'll wake Em up and talk to her while you're gone. Don't stress yourself out too much about this. You don't even know what her reaction is going to be."

Alison nodded and shot Spencer a thankful smile before making her way to the bathroom.

"Emily," Spencer cooed, "it's time to wake up. Come on sweet girl."

Emily rolled ever so slightly towards Spencer and buried her face in her shirt.

"Em, come on sweetheart. Wake up," Spencer continued as she gently helped Emily to sit up and chucked the girl under the chin to meet her eyes.

"Good morning again," she said with a smile, but Emily just whined around her pacifier in response.

"None of that now," Spencer said with a pat to the girl's bottom, "you slept long enough and we've got things to do today."

Spencer gently pulled the pacifier out of Emily's mouth and placed it down on the nightstand, only for the girl to quickly replace it with her thumb.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Spencer asked as she carefully pulled the girl's hand away from her face. Emily nodded, but not before quickly raising her thumb back up to her mouth. Spencer let out an amused huff and decided to surrender on the thumb sucking front, at least for now.

"So your mama and I were talking," she started to explain, immediately grabbing Emily's full attention with the mention of Alison, "and we were thinking about trying out something a little bit new."

Emily tilted her head but seemed to be listening intently, so Spencer continued, "We talked about maybe getting some new medicine that'll help her produce milk for you so you can nurse."

"Mama make milky?" Emily inquired.

"Yes sweet girl, mama can make you some milk," Spencer said with a smile, "do you think that's something you might want to try?"

Emily blushed a little at the thought and shrugged her shoulders, which didn't surprise Spencer too much.

"It's okay Em, you don't have to be shy. Your mama is okay with it and she's willing to do it for you. I know how much you like your milk," Spencer tried to explain, "so what do you say?"

"I drink mama milk, mhm," Emily said as she nodded, almost seeming to convince herself, but the blush on her cheeks didn't fade.

Spencer smiled at the cuteness and reached down to rub the girl's back comfortingly. "I bet you your mama will be very happy to hear what you decided," she said with a smile. "What do you say we go surprise her and tell her?"

Emily nodded and quickly climbed off of Spencer's lap and ran towards the bathroom. "Mama!" she yelled as she reached the door and was quick to open it, with Spencer quickly on her heels.

"Hi baby," Alison said with a smile once she got over the startle the sudden break in caused. "Did you have a nice nap?" she inquired.

Emily nodded quickly but changed the subject right away- she didn't come into the bathroom to talk about her nap! "I get mama milk!" she said cheerfully, catching Alison a bit off guard.

Spencer stood back and watched the interaction between the two as Alison took a step closer to Emily and grabbed her hands. "Yeah baby?" she asked, "you want mama to do that?"

"Mhm," Emily said simply, "mama milk yes."

Alison shot a thankful look to Spencer who smiled back. "Thanks Spence," she said. "And thank you, you little monkey," she said to Emily as she pulled her into a hug, "for trusting mama and letting me take care of you."

"What do you say we get you dressed for the day and you come shopping with your mama and I?" Spencer suggested after the two broke apart.

Emily nodded, so Spencer held out her hand to guide the girl back over to their beds. "Hey Ali?" she called out, "could you grab a pull-up before you come out?" Spencer asked, which caused Emily to pout.

"What's the matter Em?" she inquired and the girl looked to her with a frown, "No pull-up. Leaky."

Alison had made her way out to the bed just in time to interrupt the conversation, "Baby girl, the pull-up is only leaky when you don't tell mama that you're wet and you go peepee more than once. We won't have that problem again if you're a good girl today and tell one of us when you need a change. This is what you're wearing, okay?"

Emily continued to pout but didn't put up anymore of a fight as she let Alison get her changed so Spencer could go call her friend and get ready to go as well.

"Okay Ali, your prescription is in the works. You should be ready to start by tomorrow. Are we ready to go?" Spencer asked once she emerged from the bathroom looking more presentable than before.

"Yep," Alison responded, "let me just grab the diaper bag and we can get going."

The three headed to the elevator and quickly made their way to the car, Spencer taking the keys and getting into the driver's seat while Alison buckled Emily into the back.

"Did you want to go to Babies R Us or do you think a Walmart or Target will work?" Spencer asked as she looked through the car's GPS system.

"There's a Target not too far from here that we went to when we first got here. That should be fine," Alison commented and Spencer headed that way.

"How's your stomach feeling, Ali?" Spencer asked as they headed down the road.

"It's definitely better than it was last night but I'm still feeling a bit crampy. I think I might be starting to feel a bit hungry though, so I may try to eat some lunch," she explained.

"Glad to hear it. I'm sure you'll be good as new in no time," Spencer said as she glanced back into the mirror.

"Emily, sweet girl, how many times do I have to tell you not to put your thumb in your mouth," she chided gently before turning her attention to her other friend, "Ali, do you have a pacifier in that bag?"

"I do," Alison said as she quickly pulled it out and reached around her seat to hand it to Emily, "Here baby. Use this instead."

When they got to the parking lot, Spencer grabbed a cart. "Hey Em? Did you want to sit in here maybe? So you don't have to walk around?" she suggested.

Emily nodded, so Spencer lifted her up and helped her into the main compartment where she sat down quickly.

"Are you sure Spence? Isn't that going to draw attention to us? It'll be uncomfortable if people start to stare, don't you think?" Alison asked but Spencer just shook her head.

"Who cares if people stare Ali, we're at a Target in the middle of Malibu and I don't think we'll see any of these people ever again," she reassured.

The three headed inside and Spencer pushed the cart over to the baby section. "So we need a breast pump," Spencer started, "but there's lots of options. Why don't you look around a little bit and see what you like?"

Alison nodded and made her way down the aisle, looking at a few boxes before making her choice. "I think I like this one," she said as she brought it over to the cart, "what do you think Spence?"

Spencer took a look at the box and nodded before placing it under the cart, "Looks good to me. Let's grab some more bottles before we head to the diaper section."

Bottles in hand, the three girls headed over to the diaper section. Alison had become an expert on what fit her baby well and didn't hesitate to grab a few packs, placing them on Emily's lap and burying the girl's legs in the cart. With some wipes and powder in hand as well, they headed towards the toy section.

"Alright you," Alison said as Spencer pulled the cart over near the toys, "mama is very proud of how good you've been and I'm very happy that you're feeling better. What do you say we get you something new to keep you busy?"

Emily nodded happily as Alison walked down the aisle and quickly walked back with a green package. "What do you think about this?" she asked as she held up a LeapPad and Emily's eyes grew wide.

"For me?" she asked and when Alison nodded and placed it onto her lap, she smiled widely.

The three then made their way towards the checkout counter.

While they were waiting in line, Emily pulled on Alison's sleeve. "Yes baby?" she asked.

"Wet," Emily responded quietly.

"Thank you for telling me baby. We'll stop by the potties on the way out and get you all dry," Alison said with a smile as she squeezed Emily's hand.

As promised, the trio made their way to the bathrooms after Alison paid for their things.

"I'll stay out here with the cart," Spencer offered as she and Alison helped Emily out of the cart and her mama led her inside.

"Thanks Spence," Alison said behind her as she walked through the door.

After a quick change, the two reemerged and followed Spencer out to the parking lot.

"Mama, I hungry," Emily whined out as they walked back to the car.

"Spence, why don't we just get fast food or something for lunch," Alison suggested.

"Know of anywhere around here?" Spencer asked once they were all settled.

Alison nodded, "There's a McDonalds on the way back that we stopped at last time."

Spencer took them there, and drove through the drive thru, treating her friends to lunch.

"You don't have to pay, Spence," Alison tried to reason, but Spencer just shrugged and handed the cashier her card anyway. Food in hand, she drove back to the hotel.

Alison handed Emily a few fries to snack on as they made their way back, hoping to keep her occupied and stop a hungry meltdown.

Emily and Spencer settled on one bed and Alison handed them their food before walking over to the other bed and making herself comfortable.

It didn't take long after Alison ate for her stomach to disagree and she excused herself to the bathroom.

Unfortunately for Emily, her body decided that it was time to go as well.

When she suddenly grew quiet and still from her place sitting next to Spencer on the bed, Spencer looked at her with a concerned expression.

"You okay?" she asked and Emily shyly shook her head ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?" Spencer tried to ask, but Emily looked away and didn't say anything. Spencer watched her closely and her movement gave it away. The girl got up a little and shifted so that she was sitting back on her heel and clearly trying to hold herself discreetly. "Do you need to go potty?" Spencer asked.

Emily tried to say no but one long tummy grumble interrupted her.

"It's okay sweetheart. I think McDonalds may have been a bad idea. Your belly sounds a little bit angry and I don't think holding it is going to make you feel very nice. Why don't you try to relax and go potty so you can feel a little better," Spencer tried to suggest.

Emily shook her head with a pout and Spencer stroked her hair gently. "Why not?" she ventured to ask.

"No go pull-up," Emily said so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

"Would you like me to change you into a diaper before you go?" Spencer offered, only to be met by another head shake.

"You want to use the big girl potty, Em?" Spencer asked to confirm her suspicions and Emily nodded, "Please potty."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry sweet girl, but our one potty is being used right now. I'll go see how much longer until you can go, okay?" Spencer offered and made her way to the bathroom door. "Hey Ali," she said with a gentle knock, "Em really has to poop. How much longer are you going to be?"

"I don't know Spence. I'm really not feeling so hot right now and I think I may be a while before I feel good enough to leave. She still has that pull-up on though, so I mean," Alison reminded.

Spencer nodded to herself and walked back out to the beds, taking a seat next to Emily. Grabbing her hand, she spoke softly, "Your mama isn't feeling so great and I don't know how long she's going to be. It may be a while before you can use the potty. Do you think you can hold it?"

Emily shrugged, a bit unsure that she'd be able to but afraid to admit that she didn't think so out loud.

"Okay. Remember what I told you this morning. It's okay if you can't and you have to go in your pull-up. I'll get you all cleaned up after and don't mind one bit," Spencer tried to reassure her.

Emily frowned at this and Spencer sighed in sympathy. "Can I rub your tummy for you? It might make you feel a tiny bit better while you wait," she offered, this time receiving a shy nod in response.

"Come lay down here," Spencer said, helping the girl to get comfortable next to her.

She reached her arm over and began to rub smooth circles over the girl's stomach. It didn't surprise her to hear the girl let out a small fart soon after she started, and Spencer didn't react at all. That didn't limit the embarrassment that Emily felt, though. Spencer noticed as Emily's whole body tensed up, be it from a cramp or the shame she was feeling, but continued her ministrations anyway.

"Relax Em. You're being so good sweetheart," Spencer cooed and tried to reassure her, "we'll get you to the potty soon." She smiled as she felt the skin beneath her hand relax.

After another few minutes of waiting, Emily realized that she probably wasn't going to be able to make it to the potty after all. She really wished her mama wasn't taking so long. She waited as long as possible and tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen before giving up the fight.

She let out a sigh that Spencer mistook as a whimper.

"You okay?" Spencer asked and this time, Emily nodded.

Spencer didn't buy it though and helped the girl to sit up. "You really have to go, huh?" she ventured to ask as she moved her hand to rub Emily's back instead. Emily looked away and put her thumb in her mouth as she held on to her own stomach.

"It's really okay, you know, to stop holding it and go already" Spencer tried to reassure her again, "I know you're uncomfortable and I think you'll feel all better if you poop."

Emily shook her head again, and tears began to fill her eyes. This was the one thing that she was still uncomfortable about and Spencer wasn't making her feel any better.

"Oh Em," Spencer said with a sympathetic sigh, "there's no need to cry. I think we have one more option. We could go for a walk to the lobby and you could use the big girl potty there. I could even stand outside and make sure no one comes in and bothers you. What do you think about that?"

Emily didn't move or say anything in response to Spencer's question, but the continuing tears told her all that she needed to know.

"Okay. Maybe not. You know, your mama told me about the problems you had last week and I don't want that to happen again so I need you to go. Can you do it? For me?" Spencer all but begged.

Emily finally nodded slightly much to Spencer's relief.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel a little more comfortable?" she asked and Emily only shrugged.

"Okay. Well you go ahead and make yourself comfy and I'll be right here when you're ready to be changed," Spencer said, watching as Emily laid back down and rolled onto her side, pulling her knees to her chest. "There we go. Relax and it'll all be over soon," she said happily.

Emily turned her attention away from Spencer once she started to go, and towards the tiny pull-up that wrapped tightly around her hips. It was much less spacious than the diapers she had used in the past, and she was a little worried that it may not hold the entirety of her mess.

"Spence?" she asked quietly when she started to feel extra uncomfortable. "It full?" she said as she pulled at the edge of her pull-up.

"Let me see," Spencer said without judgement as she pulled back the waistband and checked to see how messy the girl was. "It does look pretty full sweetheart. Are you finished?" she asked, hoping the girl was.

With a head shake from Emily, Spencer sighed.

"Do you have to go a little more or a lot more?" she tried asking.

"Little," Emily responded almost inaudibly.

"Okay. You've got some more room in there. You finish up and I'll go get what I need to get you all clean," Spencer said as she got up and found the bags from their shopping trip.

"All done?" Spencer asked when she walked back over with the supplies in hand, happy to receive a nod in response.

"Good girl. Roll over onto your back and I'll get you all clean," she said, again without a hint of judgment to make Emily feel a bit more comfortable. She made quick work of ripping open the sides and wiping the girl down. "You want a diaper now I'm assuming?" she asked as she spread some powder on her bottom.

"Mhm diapee, no like pull-up," Emily said around her thumb. Spencer smiled and grabbed the wanted item, just to be interrupted by the emergence of her blonde friend as she taped it on.

"Hey," Alison said quietly, "I guess you got her to go? Impressive."

"Yeah," Spencer replied, "but not without quite a bit of coaxing. Are you feeling okay?"

Alison shrugged, "No worse really. I have some pretty bad cramping but I know my stomach is still relatively empty so nothing is happening. I guess McDonalds probably wasn't the smartest first meal choice."

Spencer shot her a sympathetic smile as she left to throw out Emily's old pull-up and the changing supplies that she had used.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Alison asked rather suddenly into the open room.

"Unfortunately I do have to get back to the real world before I fall behind on work and school," Spencer said calmly. "What are you so worried about?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid that I won't be able to handle taking care of her by myself again. I mean, what happens if I get sick again or something goes really wrong?" Alison thought out loud.

Spencer walked back to where Alison was sitting on the edge of the bed and sat down next to her. "You're going to do just fine Ali. Emily loves you and craves your attention. But if something goes wrong you have me and a whole network of other friends who I bet would be willing to come help. Try not to stress yourself out over the unknown, okay?" she said as she gave Alison's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Spence," Alison said as she stood up, "oh, by the way, I want to get this tablet set up for Em to play with. Do you have any idea how to work one?"

"I'm pretty sure you have to plug it in to your computer and download the games and things you want that way. I'll take a look at it. Why don't you go spend some time with Em?" Spencer offered.

"Thanks Spence," Alison said, rerouting herself to the other bed and sitting down next to Emily.

"Hi my love," she said softly and Emily quickly shifted closer to her.

"My mama," Emily said quietly and she snuggled in close.

This put a smile on Alison's face and she wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl. "You know," she said, "I really missed being able to relax and cuddle you whenever I wanted. And thank you for being such a good girl and going potty in your diaper when you had to. Mama and Spencer don't want your belly to feel icky again."

Emily nodded, but with a frown, tired of hearing everyone talk about her least favorite part of the entire situation.

Alison noticed Emily's expression and her puffy eyes from earlier and moved to make eye contact with her.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked.

When she didn't receive a response, she tried again. "Em," she said softly, "what's going on in that head of yours? Can you talk to mama please?"

When the stubborn girl sitting with her still didn't satisfy her with an answer, Alison grew worried and was willing to break the rules to figure out what was going on. "Hey Em," she tried, "can I talk to big girl Emily for a minute? I really want to know what's made you so upset."

Emily looked to her with sad eyes but sat herself up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Em," Alison said, "I just really want to know what's bothering you so much and I'm not making very much progress talking to little Em. What's going on?"

Even adult Emily shied away from the topic a bit, but decided it would be easiest to get it all out in the open now rather than later. "I don't know how I feel about going to the bathroom in a diaper still. It's embarrassing enough to do it and having to talk about it so much makes it even worse," she explained.

Alison looked to her with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. I thought maybe after your stomach flu that you'd be okay with it a little bit more. You didn't seem to mind messy diapers then. What is it that bothers you so much anyway?" Alison tried to understand.

"It's not so much the actual using the diaper that's the problem. I'm pretty used to the feeling and I honestly don't mind it, especially since you always change me right away," Emily explained.

"Then what is it?" Alison asked.

Emily sighed. "It's hard to explain," she said, "I don't like having to admit to anyone that I actually have to go, and I don't like for anyone to know if and when I do go. It's beyond embarrassing to tell someone."

"It doesn't have to be," Alison tried to reason, "it's only embarrassing because you think it is. Spencer and myself really don't think that it's that big of a deal. I know that you know that we all do it. And part of that is not even thinking it's weird or gross or uncomfortable when someone else has to. If I told you that I had to go right now, what would you say?"

"Other than pointing out the fact that you literally just got out of the bathroom, not a whole lot. I mean, I'd probably just say 'okay, so go' and not give it as much as a second thought," Emily explained.

"See," Alison pointed out, "if you don't think it's weird for me or anyone else to go, then what makes you think that anyone is judging you?"

"I... I don't know," Emily admitted, starting to see her point.

Alison smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "see, there's nothing to be worried about. Oh and hey, one more thing."

"Hmm?" Emily responded.

"Are you sure you want to try this whole nursing thing out? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything," Alison tried to explain.

"Alison, if you're not comfortable with this, we don't have to do it," Emily reassured, reading through the blondes hesitation, "but I do want to and I think it'll get a lot easier for you once we get into a routine. Trust me, I know how weird it all sounds too but it used to be the only way my mom could get me to sleep and I think it'll be a really positive experience. For both of us."

"When did you get so wise?" Alison said with a smile and Emily shot her one back. Alison pulled Emily close and gently rubbed her back, cooing into her ear and trying to ease her back into regression. Emily raised her thumb to her mouth just in time for Spencer to walk over and sit down on the edge of their bed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Spencer said, "but I downloaded quite a few games onto this thing and I just got the message that your prescription is ready. Do you two want to go pick it up now or wait until tomorrow?"

Alison looked over to Spencer immediately upon hearing the good news. "I'd really like to go now Spence," she said, "the sooner the better I think."

"A little eager are we?" Spencer joked and Alison couldn't help but chuckle as they stood up.

"Em?" Alison called before walking away, "I don't want to leave you here alone so I need you to come with Spencer and mama. You don't have to worry about getting changed though. You can wait in the car while I run in. We can even bring your tablet so you can play in the car."

Emily nodded and hopped off the bed, quick to grab Alison's hand as they headed for the door.

Once everyone was buckled in, Spencer drove to the pharmacy and pulled into a spot out front. "I'll stay here with Em," she offered, as Alison got out to go inside.

"Thanks Spence!" she called back.

Spencer unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around to face the distracted girl in the back seat. "Whatcha doing Em?" she asked.

Emily looked up from her game and turned the screen around so Spencer could see the animal matching game she was playing. "Play animal puzzle," Emily explained simply around her pacifier.

"I see that. I don't know if your mama told you but I'm getting ready to head back home really soon," she started to explain, only to be interrupted by a big pout from Emily. "Don't be sad sweet girl. Your mama is feeling all better now and she doesn't need my help anymore. But you know, I really enjoyed staying with you and taking care of you. Your mama is a lucky lady to have such a good girl like you to take care of."

Emily's pout gradually turned into a smile and Spencer continued, "And you know what? Maybe this summer you and your mama can take a trip to come visit me at my house. We can play lots of fun games and eat lots of yummy foods."

Emily's eyes grew wide at this offer just in time for Alison to climb back into the car. "What's got Em so excited Spence?" she asked when she noticed the girl's expression.

"Well I was just telling her that you two should come visit this summer. I'm sure Toby will be away pretty regularly and the three of us can spend some time together exploring D.C." Spencer responded.

"That sounds so fun, Spence. We'll definitely have to look into that," Alison said with a smile as she buckled her seatbelt.

Spencer buckled hers as well before heading back to the hotel.

"So what do the instructions say?" Spencer inquired once they reached the room.

"It looks like I'm supposed to take two pills twice a day for the first two weeks to get started and then take one pill twice a day for as long as I want to keep going with it," Alison started to explain, "oh and it also says to start with nipple stimulation as soon as possible. Apparently that'll help the process go even faster."

"Makes sense. Are you going to take the first ones now?" Spencer asked.

"I am," Alison said as she took two pills out of the package and swallowed them. "And it says here to start by pumping or nursing for five minutes on each side a few times a day and gradually make our way to ten minutes on each," Alison continued to explain.

Spencer nodded. "So I think I'm going to go take a shower before trying to figure out what to do for dinner. Why don't you get started while I'm in there?" she offered.

Alison looked to her with a nervous smile before turning her attention to Emily. "Hey Em," she said to the girl who was distracted by her game as she laid next to her on the bed, "are you ready to try this out with your mama?"

Emily immediately nodded happily and sat up, quickly making her way over to Alison's lap.

"Alright baby, there's not going to be any milk for a few days, but you need to start trying to drink now because it'll help mama's body start working," she explained as she lifted her shirt over her head, only to be met by a confused pout from Emily.

"I know my love and I'm sorry," she said, "but I promise it'll be worth the wait. You can have mama milk whenever you want once it starts. And, tell you what," Alison said as she reached behind her to undo her bra, "mama will make you a nice warm bottle when we're done. Does that sound good?"

Emily looked up to her with a big smile before turning her attention to Alison's now bare chest, reaching out to grip one of her breasts while leaning her head on the other.

"Okay baby, you can start suckling whenever you're ready. Five minutes on each side," Alison explained, surprised to feel Emily latch on so quickly and dominantly.

"Woah Em, be gentle," Alison said as she tried to adjust to the feeling of the girl's mouth around her nipple, "mama's a little sensitive, okay?"

Emily pulled away and looked up to her with a shy but cheeky smile before going back to what she was doing, a bit more gently this time.

Alison cradled her in close and absentmindedly started to rub circles on her back as the girl worked to get into a rhythm.

"You're a good girl Em," Alison cooed into her ear, "mama is so happy that she gets to share this with you."

After five minutes had passed, Alison gently helped Emily reposition herself to switch sides. "Remember, be gentle," she said as the girl on her lap eagerly latched on.

Alison cherished the moment and held the girl close to her, and found herself looking forward to doing this so regularly. It was certainly going to take their relationship to the next level, but she looked forward to the extra contact.

"What do you say baby," Alison said once another five minutes had passed, "can mama get up and get you a bottle now?"

Emily nodded eagerly and climbed off of Alison.

Alison let out a chuckle as she got up and pulled her bra back on as she walked over to the fridge. After warming a bottle in the microwave, she quickly returned to the bed and patted her lap.

"Come here baby," she said as she welcomed Emily onto her lap.

Emily didn't hesitate and cuddled close to Alison, enjoying the comfort of her warm skin as she sat there still shirtless.

Alison held her tightly and raised the bottle to her lips, "here we go."

Emily hungrily began to drink from the bottle and Alison moved her hand down to support her diapered bottom, giving it a few loving taps. When Emily tried to roll into her further, Alison couldn't help but smile and pull her in tighter.

"You all finished?" Alison asked when the bottle seemed empty and Emily nodded with a frown.

"Don't worry baby, we'll try again before bed and you can have another bottle then. Now let's burp you so you don't get an owie in your belly," Alison said as she gently repositioned her to lean her head over her shoulder.

After a few firm pats to her back, Emily let out a burp and Alison began to rub gentle circles on her back instead. Emily took this as a cue that she was finished and twisted around to cuddle back onto Alison's lap.

"I love you my sweet girl," Alison admitted as she she pulled the girl tight against her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. It didn't take long for Emily to doze off, feeling safe wrapped in Alison's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"How was it?" Spencer asked when she emerged from the bathroom after her shower.

"I feel so bonded to her Spence, I think this was the right choice," Alison responded, smiling down at the girl sleeping on her lap.

Spencer smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her, and at the motherly bond shared between her two friends. "What did you want to do for dinner Ali?"

"I'm not sure. We don't really have a ton of options other than takeout or eating a restaurant since we can't cook here. Think she's feeling up to going out somewhere tonight?" Alison responded.

"I don't see why not. Let her nap for another half hour or so while I finish getting ready and then I'll get her up and changed while you do the same. What are you in the mood for?" Spencer asked.

Alison hummed, "Maybe there's a family restaurant around here? Somewhere with a bunch of options and that'll be comfortable enough for Em to relax a bit."

"Sounds good. I'll do some research on my phone," Spencer said before grabbing some clothes and heading back into the bathroom to get herself together.

Alison cuddled Emily close while she slept and waited for Spencer to finish up in the bathroom, pulling out her phone to look up some places as well. Finding a few options by the beach, she placed her phone down next to her on the bed and closed her eyes, dosing off almost immediately.

When Spencer emerged from the bathroom a bit later all ready to go, she was surprised to find Alison asleep as well. "Hey Ali," she said as she gently shook the girl awake, "wake up. It's time to get ready for dinner."

"Hmm?" Alison said as she opened her eyes slowly, "Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

"About 5:30," Spencer responded, "you go ahead and get ready for dinner and I'll get the little beast changed and ready."

"You smell that?" Alison said with a confused laugh, "smells like Emily might of done more than pee while she was sleeping. You might want to change her before she wakes up so she's not super embarrassed."

"I do," Spencer said with a smile, "but that's kind of weird, Em pooped after lunch so I don't know why she'd have to go again now. Is this the first time she's pooped in her sleep?"

"It's the first time she's done it other than during her stomach bug but I think those were true accidents," Alison explained, "Her body must be getting used to being back in diapers now."

Spencer nodded. "Well I'll take care of this mess, you go ahead and get ready. We'll find some places to go when you're done," she said.

"Oh, I found a few options before I fell asleep," Alison said as she gently extracted herself from underneath a sleeping Emily, "we can decide later."

Emily woke up with a start as Alison placed her gently down on the bed and started to stretch, but froze once she felt the mess in her diaper.

"Hi baby," Alison said, "Spencer's going to get you all ready for dinner while Mama gets changed."

"Mama," Emily whimpered out and reached for the woman, "diapee icky."

"I know baby, Spencer will get you all fixed up in no time. Sit tight for just a minute," Alison instructed, eliciting a pout from the brunette.

"You're okay Em, I'm going to get you all clean," Spencer said as she brought over the cleaning supplies and opened up Emily's diaper.

"Spence?" Emily said.

"Yes sweet girl?" Spencer asked.

"I no mean to poop in diapee," Emily said innocently.

Spencer sighed. "Oh Em, it's okay. I'm not mad. Your tummy had to go potty again so you went while you were sleeping. There's nothing to be sorry for or embarrassed about, okay?" she explained.

Emily nodded and raised her thumb to her mouth, just to have it taken out by Spencer a moment later. "You have a pacifier for that sweetheart," Spencer said before grabbing one and guiding it up to the girl's lips.

Once Emily was all wiped down and wrapped in a fresh diaper, Spencer leaned forward and kissed her stomach before pulling her up to sit. "What would you like to wear for dinner sweet girl?" Spencer asked, only to be met with a head tilt in response.

"Okay" Spencer said with a laugh, "I guess I'll pick something out for you then. Sit tight."

"How about this?" Spencer asked when she walked back over to the bed with a long T-shirt and a pair of leggings.

Emily didn't respond, and instead stayed on her back on the bed, sucking rhythmically on her pacifier and playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Alrighty you, this it is," Spencer said with a chuckle "Arms up," she said before pulling Emily's sleep shirt over her head and replacing it with the loose comfortable threads she had picked out.

Spencer paused for a moment before pulling the leggings up the girl's legs. "You know what Em, I think we ought to put you in a pull-up instead so the people don't see your diapered bottom at the restaurant. You don't have to pee do you? So I don't waste that clean diaper?"

"Mhm I can peepee," Emily said after she spit out her pacifier, reaching down to hold the front of her diaper with both hands and scrunching her brow as she concentrated on relieving herself. Spencer let out another laugh at Emily's antics and waited for her to be finished.

When Emily was all finished, Spencer grabbed a pull-up, wiped her down and pulled it up her legs. "You look cute," Spencer said as she pulled the leggings up her friend's legs and pulled her up to sit, "Go show your Mama how cute you are."

Emily took that invitation without a second thought and immediately jumped off of the bed and burst into the bathroom.

"Well hi Em," Alison said with a laugh when her space was invaded and she put down the mascara tube she had in her hand, "what's up sweetheart?"

"Spence said I cute. Show mama, uh huh," Emily said before lifting her thumb to her mouth.

"None of that my love," Alison said as she reached over and gently pulled Emily's hand from her mouth. "You look oh so very cute sweetheart. Now go tell Spencer you want a pacifier and watch some cartoons while I finish getting ready, okay?"

Emily nodded and walked back out into the room, "binky pease Spence?" she asked.

"Sure sweet girl. Sit down on the other bed and I'll find it for you," Spencer said, knowing it was somewhere on the bed near where the girl had been laying. "Here's your tablet too," she said bringing them both over to the girl, "play for a little bit then we'll go get some yummies for your tummy."

"Hi baby," Alison said when she walked out of the bathroom all ready to go. "I love you," she said as she leaned down and gave her a kiss on the face

"Ready to go?" Spencer asked, pulling herself up out of the chair and grabbing her purse.

"Ready Em?" Alison asked.

She helped the girl up off of the bed when she received a nod in response, and grabbed the diaper bag, checking to make sure there was an extra pull-up in it.

The three made their way down to the car and Alison pulled up the list of restaurants she had found by the beach. "What do you think Spence?" she asked, showing the girl her phone.

"This one looks nice," Spencer said, and Alison nodded, quickly putting the car in drive, "let's go."

When they pulled into the parking lot, Emily looked around and started to panic, which quickly became evident to her two friends in the front seat.

"Hey sweet girl," Alison said as she reached back to place her hand on Emily's knee, "what's wrong?"

"Em sweetheart," Spencer added, "breathe. You're okay. Tell us what's wrong."

"D-daddy a-a-and I...came h-here. No w-wanna go," Emily sobbed out.

"Okay baby, okay. We're going to go somewhere else. I'm sorry we upset you. Mama's sorry," Alison tried to console her, but Emily kept crying.

"I'm gonna go sit with her," Spencer said, before opening her door and climbing into the back seat, immediately pulling Emily to her chest. "Shhh, sweetheart, shhhh. You're okay. You're okay. Stop crying for me please. Shhhhhh."

"There we are," Spencer said as Emily's sobs began to quiet, "Now we'll go get some food somewhere else so we can fill that tummy of yours. I know you're hungry. I'm so sorry sweet girl."

All the while, Alison had been looking up other places and had found another nice place right down the road, so she put the car in drive and headed that way.

"I love you Em," Alison said as she drove and Emily nodded against Spencer's chest.

"Here we are," Alison said, turning around to shoot Emily a smile, "Let's go get something to eat."

"3?" the hostess asked.

"Yes, thank you. Could we have one kids menu please?," Spencer responded.

The hostess nodded and grabbed the menus and led the three girls to their table. Emily sat on the inside of the booth next to Alison and Spencer sat across from the two.

"Hello, my name is Sam and I'll be taking care of you guys tonight. Can I get you started with some drinks?" their waitress came over and asked.

"Just a water for me," Spencer said.

"I'll take a Diet Coke," Alison responded, "and an apple juice in a kids cup if you could for her please."

Alison ignored the strange look she received from the waitress and squeezed Emily's hand. "What do you want to eat my love?"

"Booger wif fries?" Emily asked as Alison smiled.

"Of course sweetheart. Now here," she said as she unwrapped the girl's crayons, "color a nice picture for mama."

"What are you thinking about getting Ali?" Spencer asked her.

Alison flipped through the pages of her menu and looked up at Spencer, "hmm, I'm not sure. This grilled chicken sandwich sounds kind of good. What about you?"

"I'm leaning towards the honey balsamic chicken salad."

"Here are your drinks ladies," the waitress interrupted and placed them down on the table, "have we decided on entrees yet?"

"Yes, I'll take the honey balsamic chicken salad" Spencer said.

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich," Alison said, "and she'll have the kids cheeseburger and fries."

"Great. I'll have those out to you soon."

After the waitress walked away, Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the side of her head gently. "Hi baby," she said, "how's your drawing going?"

Emily shied away from Alison's question and used her hand to hide what she was coloring.

"You don't want to show mama?" Alison questioned with a fake frown.

"Nuh uh, suprise," Emily said with a new found authority in her voice.

"Okay my love, mama will wait," Alison said, placing another kiss on the girl's head before turning her attention to Spencer.

"Spenceeee," Alison fake whined, "I don't want you to leave."

"I know Ali, but you've got this. You don't need me anymore and I've got to get back to work," Spencer reasoned.

"I know, I know. Oh! I have an idea for what we can do tomorrow before you leave!" Alison said.

"And what's that?" Spencer asked.

"Let's go furniture shopping for the new apartment!" Alison said excitedly.

"What do you say Em," Alison asked pulling the third girl into the conversation, "you want to go shopping tomorrow? We can get you a crib and a big girl bed so you have both, and a changing table, and whatever else you want for the new place."

Emily quirked her brow at Alison's sudden excitement, but nodded. "Mama, I no fit on baby changing table," she pointed out.

"I know baby. But there's got to be an adult baby furniture store somewhere here in California. It's the most carefree state and I'm sure there's an adult store that sells what we need," Alison responded.

Spencer hummed as she pulled out her phone, "I'm going to do some research and see if I can find a place. Worse comes to worst you could always order the things online."

"Mama" Emily interrupted, "I all done."

"Oh is that so?" Alison played, "what did you draw my love?"

Emily pulled her hands away from the spot she was covering on her and showed two smiling stick figures hand in hand, one with long yellow hair in a red dress and one with blue hair in a green t-shirt and yellow diaper.

"Oh sweetie, that's a very nice drawing. Is that you and mama?" Alison asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Mhm. Me 'n' mama hol' hands. Love mama," Emily said with an unmistakable blush that neither Spencer nor Alison missed.

Alison ignored her own feelings for a moment and leaned back over and kissed the top of Emily's head. "I love it and I want to keep it, so I'm going to take your menu home," she said as she took it and folded it neatly to put in her purse.

"I'm going to run to the restroom. Spence, you don't mind staying here with her do you?" Alison asked.

"Of course not. Here Em," Spencer said as she unfolded her napkin, "why don't you draw another picture on this while we wait for our dinner."

Emily nodded and quickly got to work, which Spencer was thankful for.

Spencer's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at the message, not exactly surprised to see it was from Alison.

 **Alison: Spence..did you see Em blush? I think she likes me back! What do I do?**

 **Spencer: Ali, relax. Like you didn't know she liked you. I think you need to have a conversation with her.**

 **Alison: Ugh, I know I should, but I don't want to ruin what we have**

 **Spencer: Girl, she loves you. And she's so into regression now that I don't see her putting an end to it anytime soon. I just wonder if you could bring a more adult relationship into the picture as well.**

 **Alison: Ew Spence. She's like my daughter right now. I can't even think about her like that when she's crawling around in diapers**

 **Spencer: I know it seems weird, but infantilism is a sexual fantasy for a lot of people. And don't even try to deny the fact that you're still attracted to her. I think that you guys could probably make time for sex.**

 **Alison: Omg idk. I would love to be with her but idk what she wants**

 **Spencer: Talk to her Ali. Food's here, stop hiding and come back to the table. ;)**

Alison hurried back from the bathroom and reclaimed her seat next to Emily as if nothing had happened.

"Here baby girl, open," she said as she dipped a fry in some ketchup and moved it towards Emily's mouth, only to be met by closed lips as Emily turned her face away.

Emily wasn't a fan of potato skin and this particular fry had far too much on it for her liking.

"Emily, open your mouth and eat please," Alison tried again, only to be met by another head shake and this time a loud whine.

"What the matter Em?" Spencer questioned.

Receiving no response, Spencer quirked her brow and dug into her salad.

"Emily my love, mama isn't going to ask you again. Open your mouth so I can feed you please. We're in public and I don't want to make a scene," Alison tried to reason.

"No mama!" Emily yelled in response, much to Alison's surprised.

"Excuse you little girl, we don't talk back to mama. I'm going to give you one more chance to take a bite before you're going to have to sit in the corner tonight," Alison said sternly.

"Nah!" Emily yelled, louder this time, catching the attention of some people sitting around them.

"Emily, knock it off right now. Eat your dinner," Alison said firmly.

"Nah mama!" Emily yelled, grabbing the fry out of Alison's hand and throwing it across the table.

"That's it. I know someone is going to bed with a sore bottom tonight," Alison said, picking up the fry from the other side of the table and placing it back down on Emily's plate and eating her own meal, ignoring the brunette who had now started to cry.

"Mama!" Emily sobbed out, only to be ignored by the blonde who continued to eat her sandwich as if nothing was happening around her.

"Mama pease," Emily cried, "I sorry. I eat. I sorry mama."

"You can eat your fries yourself," Alison said shortly, "I will cut your burger up for you when I'm done eating. Stop crying."

All the while, Spencer watched on with wide eyes, surprised to see Emily acting out for the first time.

"Just ignore her Spence," Alison reasoned, "I don't know what her problem is and I'm not going to play her games. I'm not afraid to give her a spanking."

"Maaaama" Emily cried around a mouthful of half chewed fries, "I sorry. No spank. I sorry."

"I told you to stop crying Emily. Mama decides what punishment you get for misbehaving. You should have thought about this before you started being a brat. I don't know what's gotten into you," Alison said with exasperation before finishing her sandwich.

"Here's your burger," Alison said as she cut the girl's entree into smaller pieces, "Eat."

"Mama pease feed me," Emily said, sounding very small for the first time that night.

"No. Mama helping you eat is a privilege and you lost your privileges tonight. Finish eating quickly and you're going to bed early," Alison explained.

Emily cried silently as she used her fingers to pick up the pieces of burger that Alison had cut up for her.

"Are you finished?" Spencer asked Emily, who had stopped eating and was staring at her thumb and pursing her lips.

Emily nodded with a sniffle.

"You can have your pacifier out in the car Em," Alison said, picking up on Emily's behavior and wanting to let her know she was still going to take care of her.

When they next spotted the waitress, Spencer asked for the check and handed her back her card.

"You really oughta stop paying Spencer. I owe you so much," Alison said.

Spencer laughed, "You don't owe me anything Ali, I'm just taking care of two of my best friends for a little while."

"Alright you," Alison said extending her hand out to Emily, "let's go."

Emily was shy to take Alison's hand as first, but eventually grabbed it and leaned her head on her mama's shoulder as they walked. Spencer smiled at the sight, but cringed at the thought of having to watch Alison punish Emily when they got back to the hotel.

When they got to the car, Alison buckled Emily in and kissed her forehead. "I will always love you and I'm sorry that I have to punish you but mama needs you to learn your lesson."

Emily nodded with a sniffle and Alison shot her a half smile before climbing into the driver's seat and taking them back to the hotel.

Once they were back upstairs, Spencer sat on her bed and flipped on the tv, knowing she'd want the distraction while Alison took care of business.

"Alright Em, come here," Alison said as she sat down on the other bed and patted her lap. "I want to explain to you everything that's about to happen so there's no surprises and you know what to expect."

She waited for Emily to nod before continuing.

"Mama is going to put you in the corner for 15 minutes. No pacifier and I better not catch that thumb in your mouth, okay?" Alison asked and Emily nodded again.

"When you're done in the corner you're going to get a spanking. Five smacks on your pull up and five smacks on your bare butt," she explained and Emily inhaled sharply. She rubbed Emily's back to calm her down and continued, "but as soon as you're done we're going to cuddle and you're going to try nursing again before you have your bedtime bottle. Then after your bottle we're going to tuck you in for an early bedtime."

After Alison was finished explaining, she patted Emily's butt to get her to stand and led her to the corner. "Sit here and mama will come get you when time is up. Remember what I said, no thumb."

"But mama," Emily whined.

"But nothing Emily. Stay there or your time starts over," Alison said before turning her back and joining Spencer on her bed.

They tried to ignore the sound of Emily crying for as long as they could, but about five minutes in, Alison snapped. "Stop crying Emily, or I'll give you something to cry about," she said to the girl in the corner.

"But mama pull-up wet," Emily tried.

"I'll change you when your timeout is over," Alison responded before turning her attention to Spencer. "Hey Spence, speaking of... would you mind watching her for a minute? I'm going to run to the restroom."

"Sure Ali," Spencer responded.

Emily continued to cry to herself and even raised her thumb to her mouth out of habit.

"Emily sweetheart," Spencer whispered, "don't let your mama catch you like that."

Emily immediately pulled her thumb from her mouth with a jump and curled tightly into herself.

Alison walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on her own bed. "7 more minutes Em. You're more than halfway there."

By the time Emily's time out was over, she thought she had run out of tears to cry and resorted to just sniffles.

"Hi baby," Alison said, squatting down next to Emily and using her thumb to dry her eyes. "Come with mama to the chair please."

"Mama change pull-up first?" Emily asked.

"Oh, sure baby. Lay down on the bed." Alison said, quickly ripping the used pull-up off, wiping her down and taping a new diaper around her hips. "Now come with mama to the chair."

Alison took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room and pulled Emily to lay across her lap. She quickly laid 5 sharp slaps down across her bottom before untaping her diaper and laying 5 more sharp swats.

All the while, Spencer watched with sad eyes as Emily cried out for Alison to stop. "No mama, please mama stop. Ow mama, stop. I sorry, stop mama stop!"

"Shhh, Em. You're okay baby, come here," Alison immediately cooed when she was finished as she pulled Emily up into her arms. She rocked the girl back and forth and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she whispered reassuring words into her ear.

Once Emily had calmed down enough to catch her breath, Alison sat her up to look her in the face. "Hi baby," she said.

"Mama," Emily said, leaning forward to hug her.

"Hey Spence, do you mind being in the room while Emily and I try nursing again?" Alison asked more out loud than directly to the other girl.

"Not at all," Spencer responded, "go for it."

Alison nodded before pulling her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra. "Here my love, be gentle," Alison instructed as she gently repositioned Emily on her lap and guided her mouth to her nipple.

Alison had to stifle a moan as Emily's lips wrapped around her nipple and began to suck. Once she regained her composure, she began to rub slow circles on Emily's back. "There's mama's girl. There's my girl," she said.

Emily smiled around Alison's nipple, and Alison was happy there wasn't any milk yet since it surely would've poured out of the girl's mouth.

"You keep suckling my love," Alison started, "But mama wants to talk to you."

Emily looked up to Alison with worried eyes, but Alison patted her bottom and leaned down to kiss her forehead before continuing.

"Relax baby. Mama just wants to talk to you about your behavior. We don't yell in public and we certainly don't throw our food. All is forgiven now but we better not have a repeat of those behaviors the next time we go out to dinner, understood?" Alison said, rubbing Emily's back gently the entire time.

Emily stopped sucking and nodded. "I sorry mama. Was yucky fry."

"I'm sorry baby. Tell mama the fry is yucky next time and all of this can be avoided," Alison explained, "now it's time to switch sides baby. Sit up for a second."

Emily did as she was told and repositioned herself on Alison's lap to reach her other breast. "Want milky mama," Emily said quietly.

"I know you want milk baby. You can have your bottle as soon as we're done here. 5 more minutes," Alison explained.

Spencer heard this and got up to make the girl a bottle, quickly filling one with milk and placing it in the microwave.

"Mama," Emily said kind of shyly, pulling away from her nipple again.

"What's the matter Em?" Alison asked her.

"I think I havta go poopoo," Emily said quietly before relatching on to Alison's breast.

"You think?" Alison teased, "well go ahead baby, no one is stopping you."

Emily knew her tummy felt full, but she didn't think she'd have to poop for a third time in one day. She tried her hardest to relax and push anyway, even though she was on her mama's lap.

It didn't take long for everyone in the room to become aware of what Emily had mistaken for needing to poop, which was in fact the need to pass gas.

When Emily tried to push, she let out a very loud and extremely unladylike fart, which made her freeze immediately.

Alison had to stifle her laugh, knowing Emily would be even more mortified if she did. "Good girl baby," she said trying to offer some comfort, "I bet you're feeling better now."

"Mamaaaa," Emily whined in mortification.

"You're okay Em. We all do it. It's just me and Spencer baby. Finish suckling for two more minutes then we'll get you a bottle," Alison tried.

Spencer butted in as well, "don't worry Em. Neither of us are judging you. You know it's not good to hold it in anyway."

Emily frowned but latched back on to Alison and finished suckling for the last couple of minutes.

"That's my good girl," Alison said, moving to the bed. "Come cuddle with mama and have your bottle."

Spencer brought Emily her nice warm bottle and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Here sweetheart. Drink up."

"Thanks Spence," Alison said.

Emily drank quickly and dozed off almost immediately, which was expected by the other two girls.

"Could you turn down the volume on the tv Spence?" Alison asked and the other girl nodded.

"Why don't you tuck her in for the night?" Spencer asked, "it's almost 10 now anyway."

"Yeah you're right," Alison responded as she folded back the blankets and slid the girl off of her lap, tucking her in tightly and kissing her forehead.

She got up and headed to the bathroom to get herself changed and ready for bed herself and Spencer got changed outside.

When Alison emerged from the bathroom, Spencer slipped inside to wash her face and brush her teeth and joined Alison in the bedroom.

"Ready to hit the hay?" Spencer asked, "or do you want me to leave the light on a bit longer?"

Alison hummed, "You can leave the light on. I'll turn it out before I fall asleep."

"No you won't," Spencer laughed, "you'll doze off and it'll stay on all night. I'm gonna turn it off. Get some sleep Ali."

"Fine," Ali feigned annoyance, "turn it off. Good night."

Emily woke up around 2am and immediately woke Alison up as well.

"Mama," she said as she shook her awake, "mama wake up."

"Mama bad dweam mama," she said, "wake up mama."

Alison rolled over with a light hum and opened her eyes. "What's the matter baby?" she asked.

"Scawy dweams." Emily said, "I want mama."

"Oh baby I'm sorry," Alison said as she sat up and pulled the girl up onto her lap, noticing how wet she was as she did so. "Mama's here baby. Tell me what your scary dream was about baby."

"Nuh uh mama," Emily shook her head.

"Okay baby girl, you don't have to." Alison reasoned.

"Is it okay if I get up to get the things I need to get you in a dry diaper and come right back baby?" Alison asked and Emily nodded, so she quickly got up and came back.

"Here baby, lay back and mama will clean your wet bottom." Alison said before opening her soggy diaper and wiping her down.

She placed a fresh diaper under her hips and taped it shut and leaned down to place a kiss on her belly.

"Do you want to cuddle with me baby or do you want to go back to sleep now?" Alison asked.

"With you," Emily said quietly.

"Okay my love. Come here," Alison said, sitting back on the bed and pulling the girl back onto her lap. "Mama's got you." She cooed as she rocked the girl gently. Emily's hand moved to her chest and Alison's face turned to a smile. "Baby wants to suckle?"

Emily nodded and Alison pulled her breasts out from under her shirt, gently guiding Emily's head to her chest and allowing the girl to latch back on.

"Mama?" Emily questioned as some unexpected but tasty warm milk began to flow into her mouth, some dribbling down her chin as she did so.

"So much for a few days," Alison thought aloud as she wiped the stray milk from Emily's chin, "keep on nursing baby. That's supposed to happen."

Alison rubbed Emily's back lightly and waited for the brunette on her lap to doze off. Once the girl finally did, and her lips fell from around her nipple, Alison gently tucked the girl in next to her.

"Thank god for nursing," she said under her breath, knowing the girl never would have calmed down this easily before.


End file.
